


What It Means to Stay Alive

by WordsLeftUnspoken



Series: What It Means to Stay Alive Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Universe, Chimeras, Eventual Smut, Learning to trust, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsLeftUnspoken/pseuds/WordsLeftUnspoken
Summary: Dangerous characters from Theo’s past arrive in Beacon Hills and want him dead. Liam is seriously not okay with this plan; especially since they seem hell-bent on slaughtering a group of supernaturals along with him. The beta’s in charge while Scott is gone, and no way is this going down on his watch. But if Theo and Liam want to stop the assassins and not be consumed by the passion, blood, and darkness that surrounds them, they’re going to need each other.Set after 6x16, but the Hunter situation is ignored/on hold. Contains dual perspectives that will switch throughout chapters. Eventual E (Trust me. I’ve written the chapter. It gets there.)





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

Liam looks down for a split second, it’s his undoing. When Theo comes at him, he really doesn’t stand a chance. He's on top of him before he can even get an elbow up in defense.  

“Are you sure... this is safe?” Liam pants, trying to struggle out of the rock-solid lock Theo’s arms have around him.

“Safe?” Theo chuckles darkly. “Well let's run through this. Currently a Chimera has you pretty much subdued with 3-inch nails pressed right against your throat, and there’s no one to hear you scream.” His breath tickles against the sensitive skin at his neck, which is just goddamned distracting. “I’d say you’re as far away from safe as you can get,” he concludes with amusement.

“I _meant_ is it safe to be doing this when Scott’s going to be looking for me in less than an hour,” Liam huffs, shifting his body slightly and trying to find a hole in his defense. “And there’s still one thing I have over you.”

“What exactly is that?” Theo asks, tightening his hold and laughing when Liam grunts softly as his ribs press together painfully. “It’s clearly not your technical skill or experience.”

“Maybe,” Liam agrees, then kicks Theo’s left foot from underneath him and pivots in a flash while he’s off-balance to pin him on the ground. The beta lifts his eyebrow and grins in victory. “But I’m still way more creative.”

“Try _desperate_ ,” Theo hisses, and knees Liam in his groin, using all his weight to push him off of Theo. They return to circling each other in the middle of the clearing.

 

They’ve been coming to this hidden spot deep in the woods more and more often lately. The first time was not on the same terms as it is now. Theo had been relentlessly pushing the Pack’s buttons and Liam took him into the woods to have a talk before eventually all semblance of calm evaporated and they both completely lost it. They fought for a long time that day, interspersed with curses and long oaths and insults until they were both bleeding and exhausted. A few saplings had been sacrificed in the process, and the two were locked together in the mud, shaking from the last beads of adrenaline and fury in their veins before Liam finally growled “Are we done yet?” and Theo was shocked to find that he was. They lay there panting, healing, when the Chimera started laughing and Liam looked at him like he was crazy.

“What?” He asked cautiously.

Theo turned his head, hair dragging in the dirt to look at him. “I needed that,” he confessed smugly.

Liam shook his head in wonder and slight disgust. “You’re insane,” he muttered. Then tried to stop himself from smiling. _Shit, that was fun._

The second time was after a lacrosse game with Devenford went bad. Not necessarily the score - Beacon Hills won – it was more when an older player was walking off the pitch and loudly mentioned how they would’ve won had Brett been there. It didn’t help that the guy stared straight at Liam as he said it. He felt his claws poke through his gloves and closed his eyes as he tried to stop the shift. It wasn’t working. He ran to the showers, Corey yelling after him. He gripped the sink until he heard the porcelain start to crack. He heard movement behind him and he turned to see Theo standing in the locker room.

They locked eyes.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked carefully, voice low. Liam tried to shut up his screaming mind and failed. “We could go to the woods,” Theo suggested, and once the words left his mouth it was no longer a suggestion because it had to happen. Liam nodded once, jerkily, and started to tear his equipment from his body.

That time was even bloodier than the first, and Liam completely lost control the second he let the shift wash over his body and felt a release. It was a part of him he was constantly holding back, and it felt beautiful to just let go. He was messier too, less precise in his attacks. Theo didn’t mock him for it, didn’t chirp him on the lack of self-control, he just fought. He refused to be a sitting target and Liam could’ve blessed him for it. He didn’t want someone to beat up and feel guilty about, he just needed to let it out and fight. No words, just action.

When Theo had him pressed against a tree, so much blood around them they didn’t know whose was whose anymore, and Theo whispered “You done?” the primal part of Liam hated himself for whispering back “Yes”.

They sat against a fallen log – maybe they’d taken it down, it didn’t matter – when Liam smacked Theo with just enough force for him to feel it.

The Chimera bristled. “What was that for?”

Liam looked at him with a bit of embarrassment. “I needed that,” he confessed.

“I noticed,” Theo commented drily, and tried to wipe more blood off his face.  

They sat quietly for a little while in comfortable silence when Liam finally asked, “So what, are we just going to beat each other up every time we feel like we’re going to lose it now?”

Theo rolled his eyes and sighed before looking him straight in the eyes and said very seriously, “It’s not beating each other up, it’s training.”

“Training?” Liam repeated skeptically.

“Training.” Theo responded. And then the bastard started grinning.

 

Believe it or not, after that they did sometimes meet to train. They learned from each other; moves, techniques, just the ability to use intuition. The longer they fought the more they began to anticipate, and that's when the fun really began as they tried to out think each other. Other times, somebody got triggered and control slipped past the point of no return, or words were said, or something needed to be settled, and things got messy. They fought brutally, until they were left shaking and broken, and then they breathed. And they healed. Whatever it was they were doing, it worked.

Somewhere around the fourth time, they were packing up their things, and Liam was changing his ripped-to-shreds t-shirt and complaining about not being able to wrap his head around their biology assignment. Theo finally sighed, and Liam thought he was going to tell him he didn’t care and to just shut his face about it, but instead listed: “Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase, Telophase. That’s mitosis. Meiosis has the same stages, but cells divide twice at the end of Telophase. So cells are haploid, not diploid, and the chromosomes-”

Liam had gawked at him openly and Theo shut his mouth. “Do you want help or not?” he finally asked, impatient, and Liam grinned.

“Hell yeah.”

After that Theo would often come home with Liam after they “trained”. Some days they played video games or watched movies, others they’d just sit quietly and read or Liam would do his homework, Theo mocking him for getting a problem wrong before helping him fix it. Sometimes they’d make food - Theo loved making food. Liam suspected it was probably because everything he ate was from a store or fast food vendor. There was only so much he could do when he lived in his truck. Liam started asking Theo if he wanted to sleep on his couch, but the Chimera would always look at him in annoyance and snap that he could handle it. Now it was just a long-standing question Liam would ask and immediately know the answer to.

One day they had come home and Mason’s car was already in the driveway.

“Oh, shit,” Liam mumbled under his breath, as the human opened the front door. He had given Mason a key to his house a long time ago. They exchanged a look and grabbed their stuff, jumping out of Theo’s truck.

“Where have you been?” Mason asked impatiently. “You haven’t been answering my texts for hours and we were supposed to-” He stopped, eyes wide, and gawked at them.

‘What?” Theo asked testily.

“Why are you both covered in blood?” Mason asked quietly, as if he almost didn’t want to know the answer.

Theo and Liam looked at each other, the former somewhat uncomfortable, the latter slightly panicked, before Liam slowly turned and said carefully, “We were training.”

Theo’s mouth twitched. Then Liam snorted, and Theo grinned, and Liam broke down and then they were both laughing in front of a still horrified Mason.

And that’s how the pack found out Theo and Liam were spending time together. It seemed to help Theo’s cause an infinitesimal bit, and Liam was grateful for that. He still thought the Chimera was an arrogant, selfish, deadly, insufferable master of subterfuge, but he had changed. He deserved another chance.

 

Theo draws a claw painfully down his neck, drawing blood, and it forces Liam back the present. He’s not fighting well. Today is the last full day Scott’s in town, and its distracting Liam more than he cares to admit. Theo has no such qualms. He pins him quick enough to make Liam’s pride sting and leans down to murmur “Something’s on your mind.”

Liam growls and tries to push up on his chest, but his heart’s just not in it. He flops back on the ground in defeat with a sigh, disgusted with himself.

“Scott’s leaving tomorrow,” he admits, and Theo releases his hold on his arms and legs, crawling off him.

“And?” he asks, settling himself against a nearby tree, apparently resigning himself to the fact that Liam’s too preoccupied to fight.

“And he’ll be gone for weeks,” Liam says to the sky, not bothering to move splayed out on the ground. “He’s working a case with Stiles, something important.” He twists his neck to look at the Chimera, who shakes his head, as if not understanding the significance.

“Good for him?” he tries, blinking sarcastically.

“I’m the beta,” Liam reminds him bluntly.

Theo’s lips twitch. “Good for you?”

Liam throws a stick at him and Theo catches it midair effortlessly, and grins like a Cheshire Cat. That reaction was almost worth not hitting him in the face. Theo hardly ever smiles like that; unguarded. Something inside him jumps when it happens, and just wants again, again, again.

“And now you’re staring,” Theo comments. “Are you feeling okay?”

Liam scoffs, internally shaking himself. “Like you care.”

“You don’t want me to respond to that.”

“You just did,” Liam shoots back, and Theo rolls his eyes. They sit in silence for awhile, listening to the birds and the faint trickle of a river a couple kilometres away. Liam doesn’t want to look at his watch; doesn’t want to know if he should be leaving.

“So you’re taking over for now?” Theo asks quietly, and Liam tries to hide his surprise at him actually taking an interest in this. “I need to know who I’m dealing with,” Theo adds, as if he can read his mind.

He takes a deep breath before saying, “He wants me to.”

“What, and you don’t?” Theo asks, a touch judgemental. Liam remembers how badly the Chimera wanted to be in his position, and wonders how much of an idiot he must look to him.

He shrugs, brushing his shirt against the dirt. “I don’t know…” he trails off. “It’s just a lot. A lot of important decisions, a lot of people to take care of, a lot of control you need to have.” He bites his lip, before throwing caution in this wind.

“You were an Alpha once,” he starts tentatively, and turns to look at Theo, who is staring at him with an incredulous expression, eyebrows creeping up.

“You really don’t want to finish that sentence,” he warns, and Liam shuts his mouth. He’s probably right.

Liam finally dares to look at his watch and groans, rolling into a sitting position. “I need to take off soon,” he says into his hands, and Theo laughs quietly behind him at his blatant distress. He makes himself get up and throws everything back into his backpack that’s stashed on another fallen log at the edge of the clearing. Theo joins him to take a drink of water. They fall into a regular rhythm, packing up and starting to wash and scrape off the dirt.

“Just be a better leader than me and you’ll be fine,” Theo says with a low voice, pulling the drawstring of his bag.

“Pretty low bar to set,” Liam mutters, and he really shouldn’t be surprised when Theo tackles him one last time for that one.

 

When he gets to the McCall house, he’s only a few minutes late, but almost entirely free of dirt and twigs. He thinks. He’s trusting Theo’s assent that he’s clean, always a risky move.  

Scott smiles when he opens the door and invites him in immediately.

They climb up to his room, grabbing some food from the fridge, and it all just feels so natural. He’s been in this house so much it’s like an extension of his own.

They go over all the basic shit: contacts, who to call in what kind of emergency, potential scenarios Liam might have to deal with. He responds to everything just the way Scott wants, and he feels more and more confident as they go through everything and Liam’s prepared with answers.

“You’ve got this!” Scott finally says, and leans back against his headboard. “I get you’re nervous, but you’ve got the foundations, and I didn’t even have that to start with.”

Liam exhales nervously and brushes his hair back. “But what if something else happens? Something I’m not prepared for?”

Scott smiles at him. “There’s always going to be something you’re not prepared for. That’s what life is.”

He mock glares at the Alpha. “Don’t go all wise-teacher on me. I mean it, what if some ancient power comes back to kill us? Or Lydia predicts an major earthquake? Or if something comes back from the dead? Or-”

Scott holds up his hands to stop him and looks like he’s trying not to burst out laughing. “Okay, woah. First of all, if the first two things happen, it’s not just your problem. You’ve got people in and out of the pack who are going to have your back the whole time. Just because you’re leading doesn’t suddenly mean you’re alone.”

Liam breathes and sits back against the wall, still somewhat unconvinced.

“Look, I believe in you, okay? I wouldn’t be leaving if I didn’t think you could handle this.”

Liam smiles a little for the first time. “Really?” he asks earnestly.

“Really.” Scott confirms. “The most important thing is to just look after everyone. I’m still Alpha, but when I’m gone, this is _your_ pack. You already care, and that’s what makes the difference between a good and bad leader.”

He glances quickly at his watch and curses softly. “I hate to say this, but I’ve gotta finish getting packed. But I’ll drop by before I go tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay,” Liam sighs, and slides off the bed. They go back downstairs, and as he pulls his on backpack he can’t help but blurt out, “Did you feel ready to be the leader?”

Scott smiles wistfully. “I don’t know; it was different for me because I’m a True Alpha. It was in my blood to become who I am. But don’t try to be me when you lead. Find out how to do it your way.” He holds Liam’s shoulder, and the beta goes all out an hugs him.  They grip each other tightly and Scott whispers “you’re going to do great” in his ear, making him smile.

Right as Liam’s about to leave, he whips around, remembering something. “Wait! You didn’t tell me what to do if something comes back from the dead to haunt us!”

Scott looks about two seconds from gutting himself laughing. “That’s because you clearly know how to deal with that one. You kinda already have.”

Liam looks at him blankly before slapping his face. “Freaking Theo.”

Scott laughs at him, and Liam hesitantly wonders if he’s supposed to be doing anything about the Chimera while he’s in charge. Watch him, or something?

“What about Theo?” he asks cautiously.

“What about Theo?” Scott echoes. “You handle the guy better than I do even when I am here.”

Liam’s mouth falls open, whether to protest or just in surprise he’s not entirely sure, but Scott’s already shaking his head in amusement and puts his hand on his shoulder. “You understand him; I mean as much as anyone can understand Theo. You’ve connected with him. I’ve seen it, and he seems to have connected with you in some way as well.” He shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know what to tell you, kid, but all I want to do when I’m around him is punch him in the face and send him back to Hell.”

“Oh believe me, I definitely still want to punch him in the face on a constant basis,” Liam reassures the Alpha.

Scott smirks at him like an older brother teases his sibling. “But you don’t,” he reminds him playfully, stepping back, and Liam snaps his mouth shut. Before he can think of a response, Scott’s already closing the door.

“Sometimes I do!” he yells as the door shuts, and he can hear Scott laughing from inside. 

xxxxx

The first two weeks go smoothly, and Liam alternates between being relieved, and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Scott checks in when he can, although he’s really consumed in whatever the hell he and Stiles have gotten themselves into. The pack is in good spirits, and school isn’t _as_ horrible as it could be. He’s still not doing very well, but thankfully Mason helps him and Corey. They play lacrosse, Coach is ridiculous without Scott to help direct, and they lose more than they win. He blows off some steam with Theo like normal, who actually seems comfortable with Liam’s new role. He was worried there might be some sort of jealousy or residual resentment, but if anything’s there, they fight it out and then it’s gone.

The only hiccup happens the first time they meet after Scott leaves. Liam invites Theo over like normal, and the Chimera hesitates.

“Are you still allowed to do that?” he asks coolly, and Liam blinks because under his constant pretense of unending confidence he almost sounds nervous.

“Do what?” he asks, completely confused.

Theo glares at him, frustrated. “Have the enemy over at the pack leader’s house,” he spells out, talking to him like he’s stupid.

Liam rolls his eyes. “I’m the leader, not a morality detector. They already know you come over sometimes, and if they have a problem with it, they can deal.” Theo stares at him with raised eyebrows. Liam stares back. “What? Besides it’s not like you’re even the enemy anymore.”

Theo’s mouth falls open for a split second at that, then snaps shut. Liam loves rendering Theo speechless, and he grins shamelessly before climbing into his truck.

On the drive over Liam decides to push it just a little bit more and casually mentions, “I also don’t think it would matter if you decided you actually wanted to sleep on my couch for once-”

“Drop it, Liam,” Theo warns, but he’s fighting a smile.

 

So yeah, everything’s going pretty smoothly, and Liam’s just starting to feel comfortable. Maybe that was his first mistake.

He gets a call from Corey one afternoon, just as he gets home. His last class ends early that day, and he usually takes the free period to just chill in his room.

“Liam,” the Chameleon says, and his voice shakes slightly. “You need to meet me. I think something’s going on.”

 

He finds him and Mason in the almost abandoned school library, and by the time he gets there any action has already passed. He makes Corey tell the story over twice, just so he has everything committed to memory.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks for sixth time, and at this point Corey’s exasperated with the question.

“I swear I’m good, Liam,” he shrugs. “I’m just confused. And surprised.” He furrows his eyebrows and tries to look annoyed, but just appears nervous. “I thought I was done having to worry about Theo.”

Mason puts a comforting had on his back and gives Liam a meaningful look. “So did I.”

“But neither of you have to worry about it now, alright?” Liam tries to reassure them. “I’ll take care of it.” After they both nod, he asks Corey, “You’re sure they didn’t notice that you knew him, right?”

“I don’t think so,” he says carefully. “I mean I raised my head automatically when they said his name, but then I tried to just look confused. A lot of people looked confused, so I thought I’d just…” he twists his lips in a wicked smile, “I dunno, blend in?”

Liam and Mason groan and Corey looks victorious.

“Just be careful, okay?” Liam tells him. “Keep your head up, and if they come back, pretend to be completely clueless.”

“Shouldn’t be that hard,” Mason mutters affectionately, and pats his boyfriend’s arm, which is quickly swatted away by a glaring Corey.

They hang out for awhile, and then Liam leaves them to take a long walk. He needs to think. He pushes down the automatic instinct to call Scott and ask him what to do. He can handle this. He comes up with a dozen different reasons why these people have swept into town looking for Theo. None of them are good. He tries to plan future moves, but he has so little information to go on. He knows that he needs to talk to Theo, but he doesn’t know how to start the conversation.

When it gets late Liam buys some dinner and slowly walks home, not completely understanding when it even got dark. He’s decides that he needs to see Theo in person. It’s easier that way. Easier for Liam to get a read on him, easier to avoid misunderstandings, easier to pass along non-verbal cues.

He finds himself at his house and quickly runs up to his room and grabs his phone. No more waiting, no more overthinking.

 

For a second Liam doesn’t think Theo’s going to pick up, but at the last second the line connects and he immediately says, “I need to see you.”

Theo’s silent, which is infuriating because he can’t read or interpret silence. He guesses that’s kind of the point.

“It’s pack business,” he explains, and then cringes, knowing what the next words are going to be. Scott would’ve gone about this better.

“I’m not in your pack, Liam,” Theo reminds him coldly.

“I know, I know,” he responds immediately, regretting everything. “I’m an idiot.”

Theo snorts. “Well that’s something we can agree on.”

“Look, can you just come over?” he tries again. “Something’s happened and you need to know about it.”

“Why can’t you just tell me over the phone?” he asks testily, and it’s not Like Liam can respond: _Because I want to see your reaction. See if you knew about this, if you knew_ them _._

He can’t think of a way to say this diplomatically, so instead just opts for, “Why can’t you just come over?”

“Liam…” Theo says his name and he sounds utterly exhausted. A thought flashes through his head.

“Did I wake you up?” he asks, and Liam’s not religious, but prays he says no.

“Why don’t you look at the clock and tell me what you think?” Theo responds, voice trying to sound vicious but still sounding tired.

Liam’s head snaps to the clock on his desk and the blood drains out of him. It’s 1:16 A.M. As if Theo doesn’t already have enough things to keep him from getting a good night’s sleep, now he can add ‘Liam’s phone calls’ to the list.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into the phone, and he hears a low grunt in response. “Do you want me to just call you tomorrow?” he asks tentatively.

“No, Liam,” Theo sighs, annoyance creeping back in again. “I’m up now, so I want you to just spit it out already.”

 _Fine._ He gives up.

“There are people in Beacon Hills looking for you,” he blurts out.

Silence.

‘Theo?” he asks hesitantly, “Did you hear me?”

“I heard.” He’s fully awake now, his voice cold as steel.

“They came to school this afternoon. They were asking everyone if they knew someone called Theo Raeken. They said it was vital they found you.” He hesitates. “It sounds like they still have no idea where you are.”

“They?” Theo asks sharply, and Liam hears shuffling in the background. “You keep saying ‘they’. Who the hell are 'they'? How many? Are they human? Armed?”

“There were two of them,” Liam relays, trying to predict what Theo will do with the information. “A woman and a man. They didn't have any weapons on them, but they were also trying to lay low parading through a high school. We don’t know their names, we don’t know where they came from or where they went, but we think they’re human. They smell human.”

“You smelled them?” Theo asks in a shocked tone, more unidentified scuffling underneath his voice.

“ _I_ didn’t,” Liam confesses. “But Corey did.”

The sounds on the other line stop abruptly. Finally, “Corey?” His voice sounds guarded and for the millionth time Liam wishes he could see his face, although knowing Theo, that would be unreadable too.

“Corey was the one who first reported it,” he says carefully. “He was in class when the visitors came and interrupted. Mason caught a glimpse too before they disappeared when a teacher threatened to call the police because they didn't have ID. I had already gone home.”

There’s more silence on the line, and then Theo swears so quietly Liam wonders if he imagined it. “He didn’t give me away?” he finally asks.

“Of course not, you asshole,” Liam responds, irritation and protectiveness bundling up inside for his friend. “Corey hates you, but he’s not vindictive. He wouldn’t just sell you out like that, he’s not…” He searches for the right adjective, giving Theo time to insert his contribution.

“What, like me?” And the assumption just makes Liam angrier.

“Bullshit, Theo. I wasn’t going to say that,” he shoots back, raising his voice before catching himself. If it’s the middle of the night, that means his parents are home and probably trying to sleep.

“Look,” Liam says firmly, “I called you because I’m trying to help. I’m on your side here, so don’t turn this on me.”

Theo sighs, and the exhaustion is back. “I know,” he responds quietly, and there’s a period of uneasy silence on both ends.

“What are you going to do?” Liam finally asks, and Theo laughs bitterly and sighs.

“I guess I’m just going to have to make myself very hard to find.”

He doesn’t like the sound of that. He gets up from his chair by the window, nervous energy flooding him. “Theo?” he asks warily, then repeats, “what are you going to do?”

“Thanks for telling me about everything,” Theo says quietly, and Liam hears the ignition of his truck rumble to life.

“Wait!” he yells, his heart starting to race. “At least tell me where you’re going!”

He might be crazy, but he swears he can hear the smile over the phone.

“Bye, Liam,” Theo says softly. And then the line goes dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming :) It feels a little odd to start posting these chapters after writing them and trying to perfect them for so many weeks. I'll be updating this regularly, so keep your eyes out for more soon! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll hope to see you in the comments <3


	2. Pick Your Priorities

Theo drives until he forgets where he is. Well, that isn't true, but he’s trying. He tries to become disoriented, lost, so overwhelmed with the possibilities of what could be going on that he goes into a blissfully silent trance of _Just Drive_. Nothing else. Just the flash of street lights and the sound of the engine and turn signals and the splashes of water because at some point it must have rained. Peace. Hollowness. Emptiness.

But his brain isn't wired to work that way.

Each piece of information slams into his head involuntarily and clicks into place, always working on a larger puzzle. He knows exactly what highway he's on in what part of the county. He knows what direction he's driving and exactly how close he is to the nearest gas station and rest stop. He knows exactly when he's about to lose cell service and when he'll get it back. He knows precisely what car is driving behind him and exactly how long it's been there. He can't make his brain stop processing material at a painful rate, no matter how he tries to suppress it. This is how he was made. So he gives up. And he loses himself to his thoughts instead. It isn’t relaxing, and it isn’t escaping. But it’s the only respite he's been able to find from the constant whirring of information.

 _Liam could be dead._ He doesn’t like that thought. He pushes it away.

 _Liam could be dying._ He physically shakes his head, as if that can dislodge the idea. What’s wrong with him? The visitors are after _him_ , not Liam.

 _Why?_ he asks himself, and twists his lips into a grimacing smile. If that isn’t the million-dollar question. He knows there’s at least a couple of dozen reasons why someone might want him dead, but he can’t exactly narrow that down until he knows who they are. He remembers Liam’s words.

 _Two of them. A woman and a man. Smelled human._ He exhales loudly, the sound almost startling himself as it shatters the long-standing silence. That doesn’t help anything. That could be anyone; loose ends he never got a chance to tie up, parents of people he’d had to “take care of”, a double-crossed ally out for revenge… He’s killed and injured a lot of people in the grand scheme of his life. This is where it gets messy. It could be any of them.

 _They could be Dread Doctors. They could have found you._ He locks his jaw. No. That doesn’t make sense. They’re not human, and that’s not how they operate. They’re gone. And yet. It doesn’t matter how many years pass; Theo can’t ever shake the thought that they’re coming for him. Maybe that’s been wired into his DNA too, the feeling that they’re always watching and they’ll never leave him alone. He can’t forget what it was like, locked in their sewer year after year, Experiment #1.

 _This isn’t helping,_ a part of him growls, and it’s not wrong. He lowers his heart rate that’s creeping up at the memories. He takes one hand off the steering wheel to partly shift and dig his nails into his palm. He doesn’t make a sound as they bury themselves into flesh, and the sharp pain is grounding. His gaze flickers down to watch it heal as he feels a reset click inside himself. This is the fastest way he’s found to bring his mind back when he’s alone. It's not pretty, but it works.

He pushes the paranoid voices away and forces himself back to the present. 

 _Maybe this won’t turn out to be anything_ , he tells himself as he sips a now-lukewarm coffee he picked up a half hour ago in a desperate attempt to stay awake.

 _Maybe Liam’s just being dramatic._ He turns this over in his head, and it almost sounds right until another voice pops in.

 _Corey wouldn’t have told him if it wasn’t serious. The last thing that boy wants to be is helpless._ That instantly rings true, and he hates it. Why is he so dammed skilled at lying to everyone except himself?

 _Maybe you should just leave Beacon Hills for good, move on. Maybe it’s time._ He sits with that one for awhile. Lets the kilometres roll by and the night take him in. This should be easy. Pull the plug. Turn around and never come back. No reason to stay. There’s never a reason to stay.

But that’s not true anymore.

 _How did you let this happen?_ he hisses to himself in admonishment, and he feels a flash of shame. It just happened. He’s fallen into a rhythm without thinking about it, something he can count on.

 _You can’t count on anyone but yourself,_ an ancient voice tells him, and he closes his eyes for a split second. But he can. He can count on Scott to be grudgingly fair and infuriatingly civil, he can count on Malia to want to rip his face off, he can count on Mason to be entertainingly wary of his existence. He can count on the police to wake him up every night and force him to find another place to sleep, and he can count on finding enough jobs around town that he can get by. They might not all be pleasant things, but they’re consistent. Stable.

 _Liam,_ something in him whispers, and he breathes. He can count on Liam. He can count on the beta to make him angrier than any other person in existence. But he can also count on Liam to bring him back to Earth when he’s spiraling, to give him somewhere to be inside of a home, to almost, for a split second, make a settle of calm spread through his body and simultaneously start a fire. He can count on Liam to have this protective streak while also threatening to kill him in the most beautiful juxtaposition. He can count on some of the looks they share to make him fall apart in such a way that it feels wonderful to be broken. He can count on the push and pull they have to paint parts inside of him that otherwise feel blank.

 

It’s enough.

Theo turns around his truck and starts the long drive back into Beacon Hills, ignoring the warning rumble of danger in the back of his brain. He’ll lay low, and he’ll stay alert. He’ll fight if he has to. He hopes he has to; it’s been too long since he’s let himself be lost in the hunt. He’ll stay right on the outskirts; find the pockets no one knows about. Watching. Waiting.

But he’s not leaving. He doesn’t even know if he can anymore.

xxxxx

It’s about 8:00 P.M. and Liam is about ready to literally bang his head against the wall. This is usually the point when doing his homework that he texts Mason and begs for help because otherwise his brain will turn to mush. Unfortunately, he’s staying late at school with Corey, so he’s doomed to suffer alone in his own ignorance. He checks his texts for messages back from Theo, losing count of how many times he’s repeated the action today. It’s becoming compulsive. He hasn’t heard a word since their conversation last night (or very early this morning) and he’s trying to let the anger smother the worry that’s starting to blossom in his chest. Anger is easier to work with in regards to Theo, anything else just causes an avalanche of thoughts he doesn’t want to think about. He tries to focus on what’s in front of him. Algebra. He groans. The phone starts ringing in his hand, startling him.

_Incoming call (Mason)_

Liam chuckles in relief, because it’s like they’ve been friends so long that Mason can literally read his mind.

He accepts the call, and instantly knows something’s wrong. Because all he can hear is screaming.

He shoots out of his desk chair and is down the stairs in an instant, thankful his step-dad’s working the night shift and his Mom’s visiting a friend for the night. He doesn’t have time to answer their questions.

“Mase?” he yells, running down the street toward the school, “Mason what’s going on? What’s happening?”

He can’t make out much, but he hears Corey’s screams too and then his best friend’s shaky voice is on the line.

“Liam, they’re here. They’re here now, we need you-”

“I’m coming,” he tries to reassure him, sprinting down the road, but his voice is overshadowed by more frantic words.

“I don’t know how they knew we would be here, and I left right before Corey and then they were on me and asking me about him and Theo and I didn’t tell them anything but then Corey came out and-”

“Breathe, Mason,” he reminds him, and hears a gasping inhale on the line. “I’m almost there, it’ll be okay.” He can’t identify all the noises crashing together in his ear, a few raised voices, what sounds like a fight. The adrenaline surges through him and he covers ground more at the pace of a wolf than a human.

“No no no no-” Mason stutters wildly, and his heart rate somehow increases even further.

“What?” he asks frantically, and he should be there right now, having their backs. They shouldn’t be doing this alone. He’s getting so close, just a few more blocks. “Mason?” he calls, and gets no response, almost like he’s dropped the phone. “Mason, what’s happening?”

“Stop!” he hears desperately over the phone, and he knows it’s not directed at him. Then he hears a shot.

“Corey!!”

The scream is so loud he can hear it both over the phone and from up ahead. It makes his blood run cold and he digs in his heels and tucks his head to run faster. He can see the school now, see something going on in the parking lot. Mason’s car is far away on one side, and a large black SUV is near the exit. Half a dozen metres away from the SUV he can see two people standing, one with a large weapon in their hands, facing two other people… and one of them is on the ground.

“No!” he roars, and charges towards his friends. As they come into focus he wishes he couldn’t see any of it. Corey is gasping on the pavement, muscles cramped in pain, a large dart stuck in his leg, and his body is starting to bleed all over, red lines forming rapidly. This makes no sense.

“Pull it out!” he calls to Mason as he slows up to crouch next to them, catching his breath. Mason kisses Corey on the head and whispers an apology before hesitating. “Mason,” Liam urges, “the longer it’s in there-”

“I know,” Mason cries, and it sounds like a sob. “I can’t.”

Liam reaches forward, whispering “Sorry, Corey” before ripping the dart out and shuddering at the sound of suction. Corey screams as he pulls, and Mason holds his hand, looking at Liam in panicked horror. It puts up a surprising amount of resistance, and the barbed tendrils that hang from the dart’s head explain a lot, and make him feel a little sick. They had wound into his flesh holding itself in, pumping in the toxin. This wasn’t just a typical poisonous dart; this had to have been engineered.

Liam looks up at the source of the shot, apparently their earlier visitors, and can’t stop the hatred and urge to kill trickling through his bloodstream. The man is large, late 30s, and at least 6 foot. Dark hair falls across his eyes and olive skin, that and his muscular build adding to his menacing stature. The woman was decidedly less intimidating; slim and an average height, but she still holds the large gun at her hip, and sharp green eyes that stand out against her light brown skin make him think that looks can be deceiving.

Corey’s still bleeding below him. He gasps Mason’s name and digs his head into the ground, eyes shut in agony. He starts to shake and the entry site of the dart is swelling at an alarming rate, skin starting to turn black. Liam looks at Mason for ideas, but he’s watching his boyfriend’s pain in distress, looking just as helpless as Liam feels. There’s only one group who knows what’s happening.

Liam’s gaze finds the visitors again, who are staring, seemingly unperturbed. The woman’s long auburn hair billows in the wind and she smiles toxically at him, showing teeth.

 

That mocking grin is the final straw, and he shoots up to stand a few feet in front of his friends.

“What did you do to him?” he roars, flaring his eyes gold dangerously, and they freeze, eyes locked on him.

“What are you?” The woman breathes viciously, venom and hatred seeping through her voice.

“Not someone you want to mess with,” Liam growls, “especially after hurting the people who I care about. This is _my pack_.”

The man seems to ignore the bubbling fury threatening to burst under Liam’s skin and strolls forward a few steps to examine him closely. “No,” he murmurs, unperturbed, “But what _are you_? Werewolf? Coyote?” he pauses, almost unperceivably, then adds, “Chimera?”

“Why does it matter?” Liam asks sharply, glancing quickly back at Corey, who’s starting to foam at the mouth. They’re running out of time.

“Oh, it matters,” the woman laughs icily, and he feels his skin crawl.

“I’m a werewolf,” he says, the need to get past the issue superseding the need to ask questions.

The two relax, and the man smiles. “Then you’re lucky,” he tinkles, voice strangely light for the situation. Unnervingly so. “That means you get to live.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Liam spits, but then Corey lets out a moan that boarders dangerously on a scream. He can hear his heartbeat and it’s way too fast. It’s going out of control.

“Liam,” Mason cries brokenly, his hands roaming the Chameleon’s body helplessly.

He makes a split second decision and turns his back on the two visitors to kneel down again in front of his friends. Corey’s skin is barely white anymore. It’s all blood. Lines of black are appearing across his skin, edges outlined in orange like embers before the skin around it splits and starts to peel back slowly and painfully. Each peel brings another wail of anguish. Liam can barely watch, but he has to. Corey isn’t healing. But how can a body heal from something like this? The area around where the dart hit his leg is swollen and raised. In the centre, the infinitesimal hole that initially punctured the skin has widened to a couple of centimetres wide and is oozing a black liquid that smells like tar. Tar and death.

“We have to get him to Deaton’s,” Mason sobs. “He’ll fix this; he can fix anything.”

Liam gently puts a hand on Corey’s hair, the only part of him that isn’t peeling, in an attempt to let him know he’s here, but snatches it pack as the contact makes him squeal painfully.

“I don’t think he’s gonna survive that long, Mase,” Liam whispers, looking up at the heartbreak pouring out of his best friend. Mason sobs again and presses a kiss to Corey’s hand, lips stained with blood. Strangely, Corey doesn’t scream at his boyfriend’s touch.

“You don’t always have to protect me, you idiot,” Mason’s whispering, and Liam feels like he’s intruding. “We were going to go to university, and have a life, and go to parties, and be stupid, and you’re not allowed to leave me like this, do you hear me?” His voice is louder now, cracking. “Please don’t leave me Corey, _fight_.”

Fight.

The word flicks a switch inside him and Liam’s body sets on fire. He won’t lose them. If Corey can’t fight, he will. He will turn this anguish to power.

The woman and man are still staring at the scene in front of him in cold disinterest. Merely observing, almost scientifically. At the sight of Liam, fully shifted turning towards them, they seem for the first time to shrink.

“You have 50 seconds,” he growls menacingly, voice slightly distorted with his fangs extended, “to tell me who you are, why you’re here, and how to save my friend. Don’t waste them.”

“And if we don’t?” the woman asks; her voice wavering slightly.

Liam unleashes a roar so loud they probably hear it for kilometres. All the pain and helplessness and white hot anger pours out in the deafening sound. Birds in his path tremble at the force, flying from the trees, and the two in front of him brace themselves against it. He ends the tidal wave of noise abruptly and raises his claws before saying darkly “You really don’t want to find out.”

There’s a second of silence where Liam wonders if they’re really going to try to fight him. Wonders if there are more darts like that in the gun, and if they’d work on a werewolf too. Wonders if he can subdue them while still finding out how to save Corey.

But then they speak.

 

“If we tell you everything you asked, we get to walk away,” the man says firmly. It’s not a question. It’s a deal; take it or leave it. They don’t have time to negotiate.

“Done,” he says, not daring to break the shift.

The man looks at the woman briefly, who nods her head, satisfied.

“My name is Marner, and this is Yasmin, my right hand,” he says carefully, and his drawl is infuriatingly – and no doubt intentionally – slow.

“We came to Beacon Hills to, oh how should I put this delicately,” Yasmin hums, and Liam has the urge to tell her that nothing they’ve done since arriving has been _delicate_ , but he restrains himself. “We came to… right a wrong,” she continues, her sweet voice tasting like acid. She glances at Marner. “Wouldn’t you say?”

Marner makes a low noise of affirmation before continuing. “We arrived to ask questions about… a person of interest, yesterday. This _thing-”_ he stops to jab a vicious finger at Corey, “flinched at his name. He tried to hide it, but I know. I know what recognition looks like, and he had it.”

They both take a step forward and Liam doesn’t budge. He won’t be intimidated. He’ll fight before he backs down. They’re not getting to Mason too.

“So we did some searching,” Yasmin begins, “and imagine our disgust when we discovered what exactly he is. So we watched him. And when this _human_ ,” she points accusingly at Mason this time, “decided to involve himself with that _thing_ , he brought this upon himself. We wanted to know just how much they knew about our… person of interest.” She shrugs casually, as if she didn’t know the answer to a math equation. “Turns out, not very much. But we figured we’d take the opportunity that was presented to us. We’d just be lazy otherwise.”

And Liam’s just about had it with their nonchalant attitude. Apparently Mason feels the same.

“Well that’s all just great,” he comments drily, before turning on a dime and viciously yelling, “now how do we save Corey?”

“Not really worth saving,” Marner comments flippantly and Mason bellows a string of curses so vulgar, Liam didn’t think he had it in him. If the situation was completely different he’d be stopping to appreciate it and clapping him on the back, but for now he shoves the pride down because he wholeheartedly echoes the sentiment.

“We had a deal,” he says, voice low and dangerous, and takes a threatening step in their direction. “They were _your_ terms, and we agreed.”

The man bores a hole into where Corey’s body is shaking in Mason’s arms, ignoring Liam completely. This has to stop.

“Look at me!” he roars, and is a bit shocked when Marner actually does. “How. Do. We. Save. Him?” he grits out. He knows he’s shaking and doesn’t care to stop it.

There’s another moment of silence where Liam briefly but seriously contemplates decapitating them both (he knows he’ll hate himself for that thought later), before Marner speaks,

“I’m giving you this for two reasons,” he says in a gruff voice that sounds strained, and slowly reaches into his pocket. “One: because we need to be through this altercation quickly, so that we can continue our work.”

“What exactly is your work?” Liam asks bitingly. “Does it involve anything other than shooting teenagers?”

“Two:” Marner continues, ignoring the jab, “you three will serve as very effective heralds to broadcast our message.”

“Just get on with it already,” Mason snaps from behind Liam, and he has to bite back a grin at his best friend’s inability to hide his impatience, no matter the situation.

Marner looks far less amused, but pulls a small blue cloth bag from his inside coat pocket. He empties it to show a capped syringe filled with a green liquid. “This is the antidote,” he begins, and Liam hears Mason exhale sharply at the sight of it. “You’ll need every drop, so don’t even think about trying to save a bit to replicate it.” He examines it momentarily in the moonlight, no doubt for dramatic effect, before placing it back in the bag. “So save that _thing_ ,” he says, throwing it carelessly to Mason, voice dripping with disgust, “and treasure it for the time you have left. _It_ will be gone again very soon.” Mason scrambles to open it up in and starts whispering in Corey’s ear, one hand still stroking his hair softly. Liam’s not sure not lucid he is, but he hopes the Chameleon passed out a long time ago.

Marner turns to Liam with a gleam in his eye. “The message you should convey to your people is clear: _Death to Theo Raeken and all other Chimeras. We will find you. And we will slaughter you one by one until the world is expunged of your filth.”_

His heart stops. At least he feels like it’s stopped because he’s frozen and he can’t breathe. They’ve just declared war and Theo is at the centre of it. Why does it always have to be Theo? Liam swears he might kill the Chimera himself, but for right now all he can feel is this instinctive need to shield him. He tries to think, logic it out, ask himself what Scott would do, but one thing boils to the top and the sheer rage snaps him out the protective freeze his body placed him in.

“Why?” he demands. “What have any of them done to you? What makes you think they deserve this?”

 “That’s for us to know, and you to find out,” Yasmin chuckles as she turns to gets back into their black SUV. She turns the ignition, and any chance of answers is rapidly slipping away.

“What do you want with Theo?!” Liam thunders, because he can’t stop himself. He doesn’t want them to know just close they are, for both of their sakes, but the urge to keep him safe is overwhelming. Silence is the only response, and he tries to keep his anger from consuming him.

 

“Liam!” Mason calls from over Corey, and tears are in his eyes. “It’s working!”

His best friend’s voice breaks through the haze, and Liam races over to his side. The embers are no longer spreading in long strips down Corey’s skin. The skin is painfully unpeeling back into place and he moans, exhausted, somehow still awake. Liam grimaces; he doesn’t even want to imagine what that feels like. At some point in his relief he shifted back to human.

He hears Marner’s footsteps as he turns to leave too, and Liam snaps back up. “We’re not done!” he calls, trying to sound authoritative. “Tell me what you want with Theo.”

He mentally kicks himself. He should be asking about the rest of Chimeras they want to destroy, not just him, but he can’t help it. A deep part of him has to know, has to know about Theo. Has to help him.

The dark haired man laughs and shakes his head at Liam in apparent amusement. It makes hatred curl in his stomach. “That wasn’t the deal,” he reminds him, and smiles a final time before walking to the truck.

“Wait!” Liam shouts after him, trying not to sound as desperate as he is.

“Oh, one more thing about that _creature_ you call your friend,” Marner calls, one leg already in the van with Yasmin at the wheel. “Don’t be concerned if the healing process is slower than you’d expect.” He gets in and slams the door, but leans out the open window. “We only gave him ¾ of a dose.”

Tires squeal as the black vehicle rips out of the parking lot, and Liam is left to stand and watch it go, with more questions than answers and a feeling of helplessness slowly sinking through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, poor Corey. I feel absolutely horrible for putting him through all of this, I love that kid. I was so happy to put out the first of many chapters with Theo's POV though, I adore getting inside his head.
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments; I can't explain to you just how much joy and motivation they've given me <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll talk to you in the comments :)


	3. The Choice to Run

_I have to find him._

That’s the thought that has been ringing through his head since Marner and Yasmin’s car had sped off into the night. That’s the thought he couldn’t shake, even as he helped carry Corey into Mason’s car, and watched as he slowly and painfully began the process of healing. That’s the thought that repeated over and over as he stared at his math textbook the next day in class, trying to pretend like everything was normal until he finally gave up listening to the teacher because it didn’t _matter_ , nothing mattered. Nothing except finding Theo.

That afternoon, the day after the attack, he had sat at his desk chair, spinning, after texting Mason for the fifth time that day to ask about Corey. After assuring him that he was still healing and the pain was manageable, his best friend had gently told him to go away and stop asking. And so he spun, and the ever present voice continued to whisper. _I have to find him._ He had closed his eyes, letting the vertigo ring in his ears.

_How do you find someone who doesn’t want to be found?_ The only way he knew was by scent. Find somewhere the person’s recently been, pick up their scent (usually by using a trigger object of theirs), and track them to where they were. He’d done it before; it was almost entirely instinctual. Once he had the scent he just let the wolf take over and do the rest. The problem was finding a place Theo had recently been. _You don’t even know if he’s still in town_ , a voice had taunted, and he shook his head angrily, as if that would block it out. Theo was still in Beacon Hills; he could feel it. Somehow he knew. If Theo was laying low, he’d probably only be coming into town for things he couldn’t find on the edge on civilization. Liam had stopped spinning, letting his toes brush the hardwood and slow his momentum. Think. What would he need?

_The Basic Necessities for Human Life,_ he could almost hear Mason reciting in his head, _are as follows: Food, Water, Air, Shelter, Sleep._ He frowned. Theo could get all of that from his truck or out of town. _Remember,_ Mason’s voice had reminded him, _Shelter includes-_

“Clothing!”

 

It was idiotic that Liam even knew where Theo did his laundry. In all the hours they’d spent together, things like that had just… come out. In this case, they had been “training” one day and he had just stupidly blurted out the question that had been rattling around his mind for days.

“How do you even do laundry when you don’t have a washing machine?”

Theo had frozen in place and Liam took advantage, pinning his arms to the ground and sitting on him.

“I’m sorry, where did that come from?” Theo asked in a low, dangerous tone, eyes blazing with anger. “What, do I stink or something?”

Liam wasn’t exactly intimidated by the Chimera’s death glare seeing as he was lying on his back while Liam sat on his chest. He had sniffed the air theatrically, just to be obnoxious, before concluding, “Well, right now you definitely do”, earning him a sharp knee to the back and a (admittedly well-earned) punch to the jaw after his hold on his wrist slipped. Afterwards Theo had quietly told him he hadn’t been able to do laundry for a week because the laundromat was closed for renovations. Instantly the shame had welled up in his throat at his earlier jab and he offered to let him steal his laundry room for a few hours while they watched a movie. Theo had stared at him until he started to twitch, eventually silently nodding his assent. They never spoke of it again, probably due to Theo’s pride, and definitely due to his threat to dip Liam’s next sandwich à la Theo in wolfsbane if it ever accidentally “came up”.

It was the only lead he had, and he clung to it. Liam had raced to Theo’s laundromat – the only one in Beacon Hills, or anywhere for kilometres, for that matter - for the past two days in an attempt to find his scent. It felt perfect; the location was so out of the way it took him 45 minutes just to walk there. Surely he’d feel safe enough to drop by quickly. But both days he had stood outside and breathed the air, without even a trace of the scent that pounded through his thoughts. Both days he had tried to ignore the sinking feeling that Theo was really gone this time. Both days he had tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t care even if he was. And both days the same voice had repeated over and over in his mind that  _he needed to find Theo_ , as if his whole body wasn’t already humming with the same message.

 

So when Liam arrives today, he expects nothing but the same; unanswered questions, a bitter taste of disappointment, and a frustration threatening to overwhelm him. _This has to work,_ he tells himself, because if today is just like the others, he needs a new plan. And the helplessness that flows over him at that thought is too much, because he doesn’t know what else he can do. He tries to shut up his thoughts, closes his eyes, and lets a little whisper of “please be out there” escape his lips before he can shut up his mouth as well.

This time, one inhale is all it takes before his body fills with fire and he feels like he’s physically being drawn forwards. Because yes, he smells detergent, and other random people, and food from the chip truck across the street, but he also smells that perfect mix of warm musk and cinnamon and a sharp hint of mint that’s almost filtering out everything else. That’s what he’s been waiting for. That’s _Theo_.

His wolf howls inside, finally on the scent, begging to draw him towards the source. _You shouldn’t be able to do this,_ a voice murmurs in the back of his brain, and Liam resists the urge to audibly growl at the voice threatening to kill the buzz that’s flooding his system. It’s not wrong. He probably shouldn’t be able to pick Theo’s scent so easily, without using anything as a trigger. But it’s like his scent is somehow burned into his memory, and remembering it takes a second’s thought. He can recall it as quickly as his own name. Smelling it for real after so long is making him feel drunk. He feels a tug in his gut, like someone’s pulling on a chain connected deep inside of him. Apparently Theo has the other end.

Liam tries his best to shut off his mind and let his wolf take over. They track. He turns off the main road at a jog, and twists through a series of back roads, quickly losing track of the area or how much distance he’s covering. All that exists is one sense. One sense, and the wolf. The amount of possessiveness exuding from his wolf as they grow nearer is making his heart race. He doesn’t want to think about what that might mean, so he lets his mind come back, just a bit; just enough to calm the uncontrolled emotions boiling under his skin that he usually shoves down. He can’t do this right now. The scent of Theo grows stronger and stronger with each metre until it’s almost like he’s right in front of him. He breathes a sigh of relief at the feeling of actual proximity without thinking. He knew it. Theo hasn’t left.

He follows his scent to the nearly empty parking lot of an abandoned factory, and Liam sees a familiar blue truck parked near the treeline. _Easy to make a quick escape_ , he figures, settling the wolf back inside him, letting it lurk in the background as always. He stays amid the trees, catching his breath from the run and tries to decide how he’s going to do this. It’s almost evening already, so he needs to start before it gets any later - he’s got a long and confusing walk home. That being said, the only visitors Theo is expecting are people who want to kill him, so sneaking up on him is probably not the best idea, no matter how tempting. He checks his phone; one bar of service. That’ll work.

It’s not like Theo’s responded to any of his other texts demanding to know where the hell he is and what he knows (along with one message asking to tell him that he’s safe – sent in a moment of weakness the night of the attack). But maybe it’s time for a different approach.

_Outgoing (Theo): Don’t freak out, but I’m standing about 3 metres away from you right now._

He grins. Freaking out is exactly what he’s going to want to do after seeing that. Provoking him might be the only thing that guarantees a reaction. His phone vibrates in his hand almost immediately. There we go.

_Incoming (Theo): I don’t believe you._

Liam stares at the truck incredulously, and shoves down the instinct to charge the vehicle in anger. He’ll play this smart. He silently treads around the edge of the parking lot where it comes to a slight incline, keeping to the trees, just out of sight, until he’s got a better angle to see right through the side window. He crouches behind a log and admittedly feels a bit creepy trying to see what Theo’s doing. He can’t make out much, even from up here, but he can see a black sweater that he recognizes draped over the passenger seat. Perfect.

_Outgoing (Theo): You should probably put your black hoodie on, it’s really starting to get cold out here._

Suddenly the driver’s door swings open and Liam snickers none too quietly, standing up and climbing down from his perch to jump onto the pavement.

“How did you even find me?” Theo growls, crossing his arms. He leans against the truck and Liam walks forward to stand in front of him. He feels his heart jump a beat at the familiar sight of his brown hair styled perfectly to fall over his eyes and how his lips seem to fall into a scowl by default. He’s being ridiculous. It’s been like four days. _Four days you thought might turn into four years,_ a voice deems necessary to remind him. So helpful. Back to the world of reality, he isn’t about to explain to Theo everything it took to get here of course; in case he ever needs to use this way of tracking again.

“Guess I can always find you like Mason always finds Corey,” he replies smugly, thinking he’s cleverly evaded the question before he realizes the implications. Theo’s alarmed expression reminds him incredibly quickly.

“I didn’t mean it like that, you dick,” Liam snaps, scowling at the amused expression developing on the Chimera’s face. Liam huffs, trying to make up for the earlier comment and quickly fires, “Maybe you’re just losing your touch.”

“My _touch_?” An eyebrow raises.

“Never mind,” Liam mutters, frustrated at himself and Theo’s tendency to avoid whatever it is they need to talk about while barely even having to open his mouth. He just lets Liam dig himself into his own hole. It was time to crawl back out. “I’d rather discuss the assassins who have come here to kill you, if you don’t mind.”

As Theo opens his mouth, Liam sharply interjects with: “And I really don’t care if you mind.”

Theo shuts his mouth again and glares silently.

Liam growls, getting in his space. Reunion or not, he’s losing his patience. “This isn’t just about you anymore.” At Theo’s furrowed eyebrows, Liam continues with anger bubbling beneath the surface of every word. “They came to school again a few days ago late at night, somehow knowing who would still be there. Started questioning Mason about you and Corey. Corey saw, intervened, and they came _this close_ to killing him. Injected him with some poisonous engineered substance and now he can barely walk, let alone shift. They told him they were keeping him alive to send a message: _Death to Theo Raeken and all other Chimeras_.”

At some point in the story Theo’s eyes shut and he takes a deep breath, head resting back against his truck, exposing his throat. Liam swallows thickly at the sight, and tries to maintain his fury, but can’t help the slight waver in his voice. “Anything to respond to all this?”

“That’s unfortunate.” Theo replies evenly, opening his eyes again and lowering his head to make eye contact. He’s completely detached, like he’s shut something off. But Liam’s not done yet.

“So how the hell do they know who you are?” Liam asks sharply, before adding, “And _what_ you are?”

Theo looks bored, but Liam is entirely aware he’s just trying to make him drop the matter. It’s really not going to work. Liam abruptly turns around and walks to open the passenger door to his truck and gets in. He settles back against the seat, just to make a point, and stares out the windshield.

“What. The hell are you doing?” Theo asks slowly in a low voice, just barely keeping the growl out of his tone, and eyes boring a hole into the side of Liam’s skull through the open driver’s side window. It doesn’t matter, Liam can still tell just how he’s feeling from the strain in his voice and the way the metal is whining in protest where Theo is gripping it.

Finally, some emotion. Mission #1 accomplished. He turns, attempting to keep the smirk out of his expression.

“I’m not going anywhere until you explain. Everything.”

Theo looks murderous before audibly grinding his teeth and visibly making the decision not to just kill Liam. The beta’s actually rather impressed (and shamefully a little disappointed) he hasn’t gotten hit yet. He could use the rush of endorphins that comes with a good fight with Theo right about now.

In one motion Theo gets in the truck and throws it into drive before speeding out of the parking lot and off down the road. Liam splutters and turns to throw his seat belt on while simultaneously yelling, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Theo’s got his shit-eating grin on again and Liam wants to kick himself for almost smiling at the sight of it. He’s _angry_ , damn it!

“You can’t get everything you want.” Theo comments lightly, and that’s an understatement. “If I have to explain everything to you, which I actually don’t-” he feels the need to clarify this, while throwing him a dirty look, “-then you have to go somewhere else while I do it.”

_I’m not going anywhere until you explain._

Liam stares at the Chimera in disbelief. “Are you actually that much of a child?”

“What can I say, Liam,” Theo says, rolling his head to smirk at him. “You bring it out in me.”

“For the record,” Liam says quickly, “I meant I wasn’t leaving the car, not that spot on the road.” Okay, so maybe he’s just as much of a child as Theo is. Whatever.

“Doesn’t matter what you meant,” Theo says, the smile creeping back up on his face, “I win.”

Liam tries not to stare but in reality when the air in the truck is hot and the world is racing by out the window and it’s just them being morons and laughing, staring at Theo is all he wants to do. Theo always gets this look on his face like he’s trying to control the happiness and push it back, but then sometimes he’ll look at Liam it’ll spill out of him. Like he’s giving in because he can’t stop it. Almost like he’s reminding himself with Liam it’s safe to be happy. These are the moments Liam wants to keep going forever and let them consume everything bad that dares to creep into their lives. But then he remembers.

“No one wins if these guys kill you and every other Chimera in Beacon Hills.”

And then the game is over. Theo’s smile drops like a load of bricks, and Liam fleetingly hates himself for doing it.

Theo just stares out the window without another word and drives, and Liam follows his lead. He’s not even sure where they are anymore. He doesn’t particularly care. Somewhere forested. The minutes always fly by into hours in what feels like seconds whenever they take the afternoon to just chill. Sometimes it’s Theo mocking Liam for worrying about ditching class, sometimes it’s them sharing ridiculous stories, sometimes it’s them talking about the world and how utterly fucked it all is, but sometimes it’s just silence. Not the awkward silence where you spend your time wracking your brain on what to do to fill it, the kind of silence where it’s so comfortable you don’t realize how long you’ve been quiet because you’ve just been thinking; and turns out the person next to you has been doing the exact same thing. Sometimes it’s so easy to just _be_ , it’s ridiculous. But right now, Liam is waiting.

 

They drive for awhile; the light was just starting to fade when he found Theo, and now it’s actually dusk. Liam knows not to push him more than he already has. The fact that Theo hasn’t kicked him out of his truck by now is enough indication that he will talk, he just needs to get his thoughts straight. Liam can’t imagine how many disturbing memories are kicking around his brain, and he just hopes he isn’t asking Theo to recall any that were too traumatizing.

“They wanted me dead, and maybe they had a right to.”

Well, there goes that dream.

“It was when I was living on my own, after I got out from the Dread Doctors and after my sister…” he stops to collect himself. “I was maybe 12. I got wind of this group that hated the Dread Doctors, for what reason I can’t even begin to imagine. But they decided the Doctors themselves were untouchable, too powerful to contend with directly. What they could destroy was their creations, their _abominations_. We didn’t deserve life and so they were going to take it from us.” Theo chuckles darkly, and Liam wonders just how deep he’s gone in his subconscious.

“Idiots. They underestimated us. They could never understand just what a child who had been bred and tortured and ripped apart and put back together was capable of. But they found out. I was their first target. I’m still not sure how they found me. At the time I didn’t know if they even knew who I was. Was I even ‘Theo Raeken’ to them, or just ‘Target A’? I guess it doesn’t matter either way. Certainly didn’t change what they wanted to do. I was a Chimera; that was enough.”

Liam swallows thickly, not sure if he wanted to hear just what exactly was coming next. But it’s like Theo can’t stop, the words pouring out of him.

“I didn’t attack first, but I did attack. They came at me with knives and guns and a lot of hatred for my kind. They wanted me dead, but slowly. The plan was to pin me down and restrain me and then take me apart for hours. Get all the information out of me they could. Where I came from, how exactly I was created, where my ‘brothers and sisters’ were. They knew stabbing me half a dozen times wouldn’t actually kill me, but they figured if one man shot me over and over while another stabbed me and slashed me to ribbons and another doused me in gasoline and set me on fire…”

Liam chokes, realizing at some point he stopped breathing. Theo looks at him, haunted by a memory once buried and now revived. He smiles coldly, and the emptiness makes Liam want to shiver.

“Don’t worry. They never got the chance. I knew when they were coming; I heard them from miles away. Heard their plans, their steps, their guns. They were completely untrained, no discipline. They just had a vendetta and enough money to get whatever weapons you want to get your hands on. Apparently they’ve evolved since those days. Back then they came at me when I still had a refuge in the woods, which worked out for me just fine. Once we got going, for some reason they just wouldn’t stop screaming.”

Liam does shiver then, the dark caress of his voice in the otherwise silent night filling his senses and causing goosebumps to creep up under his skin. Theo’s smile grows and his eyes glimmer with what looks like bloodlust.

“I didn’t even need to take their weapons and use them. I had my own on my body. This is what I had been made for and they gave me a reason to use them. They didn’t want to listen to me. They wouldn’t hear my words, so I had to use a language they understood. Blood and violence. The gasoline they brought to use on me was useful. I took it for my own purposes instead. But first I took one of them, a man maybe a bit older than Parish, and tied him up to watch. When I was done, I let him go. I left his legs in perfect condition so he could go back to his people and explain that I was not one to _fuck_ with.”

“What was his name?” Liam finds his voice to ask, raspy as it is. This man… this man could be Marner.

“He told me many things that night, confessed many sins, screamed many words at the top of his lungs. If his name was one of them I don’t recall.” Theo stares out the front of the truck and drives without another word until his face loses the glow it had when telling his story, falling into shadow. Now Liam knows why this was something Theo didn’t want to reveal, didn’t want to have to remember all over again. He wouldn’t either.

Theo pulls the truck over to the side of the road and grips the steering wheel tightly. Liam’s trying hard to control his breathing and is aware he’s failing miserably.

Theo unlocks the doors.

“This is the point,” he begins as evenly as he can manage, which Liam can tell is a struggle, “where you can get out of the car, and run as far away from me as possible. There’s a gas station about a kilometre to your right.”

Liam stares at him in shock, and meeting his eyes feels like a cannonball has landed on his gut. Theo looks broken. He’s shaking; with rage or sorrow, Liam can’t tell. Like he expects one more person to get up out of his life and leave, taking a little piece of Theo with him. Liam wishes that he could say he’s not tempted. He knows Theo has killed, what he’s been involved in. He always has, and he’s not likely to forget any time soon. Sometimes it terrifies him when he’s lying awake at night and all he can think about is this murderous, beautiful Chimera and wonders what he’s gotten himself into. But then he remembers all the times when Theo has saved his ass, the times where Theo is the only person who can make him feel anything, when they’re alone just doing nothing and Liam can’t feel more safe, or more known. How he feels when he looks into his eyes sometimes and feels that jolt of electricity, like he’s being burned from the inside out in the most luxurious way. That connection when the rest of the world just fades away and for that split second, nothing else matters. This is his Theo.

So he reaches across the car towards the controls, brushing against Theo’s shirt and hearing his breath hitch, and he locks the doors again. He sits back, just a bit, probably still sitting closer than socially acceptable and looks deep into the storm of Theo’s eyes until he knows he’s with him. And he whispers,

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Theo smiles and Liam swears he can hear his heart break wonderfully.

“Is that supposed to be another reference to before, or…?”

Liam shakes his head in wonder at this creation in front of him before smiling himself and saying softly, “You know what I mean, asshole.”

Theo breathes slowly and nods. Liam’s rarely seen him look this vulnerable before. He wonders if anyone has ever refused his offer to run screaming in the other direction. From Theo’s reaction, he’s guessing he’s the first.

He has to stop staring at him. He really does. He doesn’t want to. Why doesn’t he want to?

Theo swallows audibly and sucks in a breath before doing what Liam has come to call ‘resetting his face’. When he looks back he’s in control again, and Liam almost misses the other, painfully real Theo before shaking himself internally. Theo looks down to study the map on his phone, and Liam leans his head against the seat. Everything smells of Theo. He closes his eyes and breathes in, letting the scent that he’s been thinking about so much it finds him in his dreams overwhelm the shame of his action. Everything tingles, like he’s inhaled a drug.

“What do we do now?” Liam asks, proud of how steady his voice sounds.

Theo chuckles darkly. “I’m not sure there’s a whole lot we can do.” He turns to look at Liam and a short flash in his eyes makes him think Theo knows exactly why he was breathing so deeply. But then it’s gone. “I guess we just wait and see what happens. Monitor activity, and I try to disappear as much as possible.”

Liam hates that plan. But he has to admit he doesn’t exactly have a better one. “How will I find you?” When Theo looks confused, Liam adds, “Y’know, if you’re gonna be disappearing.”

The corner of Theo’s mouth twitches. “If I’m going to disappear I won’t exactly have time to come over and chill and eat or play Halo or whatever.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that,” Liam bristles, annoyed at having to spell it out so clearly. “How can I find you if something happens, or if something y’know…” he looks away in embarrassment. “If something happens to you, or whatever.”

Theo starts the engine again and Liam startles, suddenly realizing it’s pitch black out. He idles at the side of the forest road for a minute with his hands brushing the bottom of the wheel, staring anywhere but the beta next to him and finally murmurs, “Liam, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to protect me.”

He pulls out and starts the long drive home while Liam stares out the window, thoughts racing. Mainly all he can think is: _Screw you, Theo. What if I want to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo is a broken soul. It’s one of the main reasons that I absolutely love every bit of him. He may be alone inside his head, but maybe he’s not as alone as he thinks. Also, since I know how much you love reading Theo’s POV (we all do, let’s be real), in the next chapter you’re going to get quite a bit of it… 
> 
> Thank you as always for your beautiful comments. I am 100% serious when I say that I'll start remembering them randomly throughout the day and then I start grinning like an idiot on the subway. You're all wonderful <3


	4. Let's Play Our Game (Are We Still Playing?)

It had been five full days since the attack and Liam made executive decision over a group call that they needed to have a Pack Meeting to go over everything that had happened. Everyone agreed. He also made the executive decision that Theo needed to be there. The response was just as unanimous, but in the opposite favour. Malia muttered something about him going soft on Theo and he’d felt his cheeks flush, relieved they couldn’t see it. Finally, after a lot of social maneuvering they’d agreed to at least see if Theo would want to come. Liam told them that wouldn’t be a problem. He was well aware he was lying.

Using the grocery store this time, he tracks Theo to a clearing not far away, but far enough off the road that he couldn’t be easily found unless you knew what – or who – you were looking for. It’s becoming disturbingly easy (and gratifying) to find him by scent. The second his truck comes into view he feels his body flood with a heat that rolls through so strongly he has to take a minute to breathe before approaching. He doesn’t want to understand this reaction. It’s dangerous and it’s just not possible right now. He fights the euphoria and steadies his heartbeat before taking a final breath and walking up on the Chimera for the second time in two days.

Theo’s eating a chicken salad with his feet on the dash, and looks vaguely annoyed as Liam strolls up with a smirk. He puts his food down and gives him a sharp look through the windshield as if to say _Seriously?!_ and Liam can’t help but to wave obnoxiously. He hears Theo swear loudly as he throws his head back against the seat and punches something beside him, and Liam snorts. Eventually Theo gets out of his truck and rounds on Liam, not wasting any more time.

“You get why I had to disappear right?” Theo asks in a tone that implies that if Liam doesn’t know the answer he’s an idiot. The accompanying stare reeks of condescension.

“Of course I get that, but we need to talk about this,” Liam says, already struggling to maintain his cool. The Chimera always brings this out in him.

“I thought we already did talk about it,” Theo says, exasperated.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you abducted me in your truck, I remember it all quite clearly actually.” Theo starts chuckling with amusement and Liam has to bite his tongue. “I mean we need to talk about it as a pack.

Theo stops laughing and stares like Liam’s gone insane or grown another head or something.

“You’re crazy,” he finally says, eyes wide and incredulous.

“Seriously?” he asks, his voice raising as his control starts to slip. “You think I’m crazy that we should talk about the murderous assassins that have torn into our town, declared war on Chimeras, beaten up two members of my pack, and tried to kill you?!” He snarls at the last point, causing fire to light up behind Theo’s eyes for a split second before he seemingly checks himself.

“I don’t think a pack meeting is a bad idea,” Theo corrects, voice still annoyingly steady. “I just think it’s a bad idea that I come.” He looks him straight in eye and reminds him once again: “I’m not in your pack.”

Liam takes a deep breath, trying to centre himself. “It’s the first step in rebuilding trust,” he finally says. “You’ve been back in Beacon Hills for awhile and I know you haven’t done anything bad and helped save us more than once, and that’s something. But everyone else in the pack… they’re not going to want to trust you and have your back if they still see you as an enemy or a threat.”

Theo bristles. “You really don’t get it, do you? I don’t care about establishing trust. I really don’t give a single shit if anyone trusts me.”

Liam looks at him with an expression that he hopes is more disbelief than the twinge of hurt he’s actually feeling. “Really.” He says pointedly, skepticism dripping from every letter.

Theo meets his eyes and then turns away quickly, apparently not liking what he sees.

 

“I don’t care about _them_ ,” he says, his tightly set jaw the only part of his face visible, and Liam can’t help but feel a bit of his tension release at the slight correction. “I could save their lives over and over and they still wouldn’t ever be able look past what I’ve done, so yes, I think this is utterly pointless and is not worth a second of my energy or an ounce of my care.”

“Look,” Liam says firmly after a deep breath, “we both know that this is about isn’t just about Chimeras, it’s about you. They’re going to try to kill you.”

“Wouldn’t exactly be the first time someone tried,” Theo counters, turning back with a sarcastic smile.

“But you didn’t see what they did to Corey.” Liam responds, voice dropping slightly. “His skin was peeling away from itself like it was rejecting its skeleton. He was burning and bleeding and paralyzed. I didn’t know if he was going to-” He can’t finish that sentence, the words sticking to his throat. Theo’s completely silent in front of him, which is saying something. “They took him down with a single shot and it worked fast. It was so much worse than wolfsbane. The only reason he’s still alive is because they gave him enough of the antidote. They won’t do the same thing for you.”

Theo swallows and stares into the forest to his left. Liam can’t help but picture his face after being hit by the same substance that got Corey. He tries not to think of it, but once his mind grips hold of the thought it won’t let go, and the image of Theo straining as his body is ripped to shreds in front of him is burned into his eyelids. A permenant reminder. He can’t let this happen.

“Let us help you,” Liam insists softly.

Without turning his gaze, Theo grits out, “I don’t want their h-”

“Then let _me_ help you,” Liam cuts him off, exasperated. Theo looks at him strangely, and he knows that look. It’s the one where he’s trying to figure out the angle. “I’m not trying trick you, or con you, or double-cross you,” he sighs, and Theo looks both surprised and amused, like he hadn’t expected Liam to know what he was thinking. It’s funny how much he can tell now. It just happened over time.

“Why are you doing it then?” Theo asks, a challenging gleam in his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

He doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’s pretty sure he’s mimicking a fish at the moment. He’s doing it because for whatever reason, he cares about Theo. He doesn’t want him to get killed. He doesn’t want him to suffer anymore than he already has. He doesn’t want him to have to hide away forever, where they can’t see each other and Theo’s all alone again. More than anything, he doesn’t want him to have to fight alone. He doesn’t want him to fight for his life where Liam can’t be at his side, fighting just as hard to save it. He can’t say any of this.

“Because I really do want to help you,” he finally responds, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking down. _Coward,_ he thinks.

He hears Theo exhale loudly before turning and getting into his truck. Liam doesn’t move. So it’s a no then.

“Are you coming?” he asks, impatiently, and Liam’s head shoots up. The Chimera is looking at him carefully, and maybe, Liam thinks shakily, Theo can read him the same way he can read Theo.

xxxxx

“Alright, can we maybe stop with the name calling for 5 minutes?” Mason begs, glaring at both of them from over his phone.

He, Liam, and Mason were waiting in Liam’s living room for the rest of the pack to arrive for a pack meeting to discuss their most recent visitors and Corey and Mason’s subsequent attack. Liam hosted another group call on the way back into town, and Mason was appalled at the idea of leaving Corey for even half an hour, but Malia had insisted. Considering recent circumstances, she thought that someone “should be watching Theo if he _had_ to come”. He was trying to not feel overly offended at that; it was coming from Malia, and she probably only trusted a few more people than Theo did. Granted, Theo didn’t really trust anyone, so that was an indication in itself, but whatever.

When Liam weakly pointed out at that he would be there, she had given him a withering scoff and snapped “you don’t count”. Theo wasn’t even going to touch that one with a ten-foot pole, especially considering the murderous look Liam shot the were-coyote through the phone. So Mason was forced to leave his beloved boyfriend (he tried not to roll his eyes at how much the human gushed over Corey’s bravery) which resulted in the human sitting in the large chair in the corner, texting since the moment he arrived (watching him closely overtop the phone, he was sure).

This left Theo and Liam to do their thing, which inevitably turned into bantering, which to the untrained eye appeared to be unrelenting, cruel verbal warfare. Theo found the whole thing rather calming.

“I’m not name calling,” snaps Liam, staring angrily Theo. The Chimera folds his arms across his chest and keeps his face set in a neutral expression. It’s a struggle.

“I’m not either,” he replies coolly, and feels a smile sneak through as he locks eyes with the beta on the other side of the relatively small room. “I’m merely providing pertinent adjectives.”

“Oh, I’ll give you adjectives-” Liam bites back, sitting forward, eyes blazing, but still their normal colour. Theo’s heart skips a beat.

“Really,” he asks, leaning back on the sofa, feigning nonchalance. “Let’s hear what you’ve managed to retain from elementary school.”

Mason groans and puts his head in his hands, essentially giving up on mediating.

 

“Well we can start with arrogant, pigheaded, idiotic,” Liam lists each one off on a finger, apparently enjoying himself. Theo’s lips twitch toward a smirking smile before he stops himself.

“Then we’ll move onto stubborn, selfish, ruthless, vicious-” Alright that last one actually hurt. He knows it’s probably true, but it makes a little part of him deep inside twinge with shame at hearing it come out of Liam’s mouth. It used to be one of his strengths, something he was proud of, but now he wants the hungry part of him that craves vengeance and blood like a second skin to dry up and die. Of course that’s ridiculous, because he doubts he’d last more than a minute without it. His _viciousness,_ the word tasting like ashes in his mouth though it never passes his lips, has saved his life over and over. He doesn’t know how to function without it.

Apparently something is showing on his face because Liam’s caught himself and almost has an expression of guilt.

“I mean less so now than before,” he mutters, looking down. “You’re not that same level of crazy you were a year ago. Now you’re…” Liam trails off and Theo’s eyes narrow because he has no idea where that sentence is going. Liam’s not looking at him, but fidgets as if he can feel the intense gaze. “You’re different.” Liam’s heartbeat has picked up, and when he looks up he’s staring at him like he’s found a missing piece to a puzzle he’s been working on for forever.

Theo’s fully aware he’ll kick himself for this later because he physically needs to know where this is going, but here and now is not the time nor place for this conversation. Not with Mason gaping at them from the corner and when they’re expecting the rest of the pack in a matter of minutes. This is private.

“You’re….” Liam struggles to find the words.

Mason leans forward in rapt interest, phone forgotten, and he needs to cut this off now. It hurts him to do it, but hurting himself is something he’s gotten far too good at.

 “-now just able to punch you in the face without you expecting it as much?”

Liam’s eyes snap up to his, shaken out of his haze and Theo tries to meet them levelly, tries to make him silently understand that _they’re not done here_. _They can’t be done here. Not yet._ Theo swears he sees a flash of relief and understanding fly across his features before being replaced with their usual annoyance.

“Please,” Liam retorts, and Theo’s strangely proud when his voice only wavers a split second. “If you actually believe that, then you can add another adjective to the list: naïve.”

“Your expression back at the Zoo after that first hit would beg to differ,” he grins, relieved as the conversation moves back into familiar territory. He tries to settle the fluttering still bouncing around his stomach. _What was he going to say?_ He shoves that question down, along with a million other things he refuses to let himself think about. Don’t let it show. “Any more you can hit me with?” he asks, surprisingly lightly, “Or are you done?”

“Exhausting,” Liam says, grinding his teeth.

“I can be,” he quips, aware far too late at the layer of flirtation that somehow laced his words as he tilts his head and raises his eyebrows slightly.

Liam blinks before recovering quickly and firing back with, “Confusing.”

“I prefer mysterious,” he replies with a smirk.

“Impossible,” Liam growls.

“I can’t be impossible if I’m sitting right in front of you, although I’ll admit I’m impressed with your memory so far. You’re getting creative.”

“Obnoxious.” Liam’s raising his voice.

“Not quite as much as you,” Theo replies, matching his volume, letting the annoyance seep back into his tone. A welcome sound, it’s a normal sound, a safe sound.

Liam seems to struggle, and Theo can almost see him wracking his brain. “Arrogant,” he finally decides with a glare.

“You already said that,” Theo says, narrowing his eyes. “Running out of ideas?”

“You want an idea?” Liam asks heatedly, standing up and making Mason open his mouth before thinks better of it. “How about pain in the-”

“Not even an adjective,” Theo responds, trying his best to sound bored, but gets up to join him at the centre of the room, meeting his angry gaze with amusement. This really shouldn’t be so much fun. Pushing all of Liam’s buttons somehow also pushes all of his, ones he didn’t know needed to be pushed.

“Well then why don’t we play a different game where I list all of the horrible things you’ve done and they can speak for themselves?” Liam bites out. It’s a low blow and he knows it, and like someone pulled a curtain, the light expression on Theo’s face is replaced with a cold, calculating one.

“You know what, Liam-”

“They’re here!” Mason’s relieved and strained voice by the window cuts through the thick air where the two are standing. They both startle, knocked out of their rhythm, wherever the hell it was going.

Mason grabs his leather jacket before staring sharply at the both of them. “Can you two just _attempt_ not to kill each other while I’m gone? Corey’s been alone long enough, and I need to know there’s not going to be a dead body when I get back.”

Mason’s staring mostly at him as he finishes his sentence and Theo stiffens and hardens his face. With his track record, he’s aware that he probably deserves that, but for some reason it still stings.

“I’m wouldn’t kill him.” He spells out slowly, trying to melt the boy in front of him with his glare. Mason satisfyingly seems to wither a little before lowering his gaze and turning to leave while muttering “Okay, cool, cool. Good to know.” He grabs his phone from the chair before exiting with a “text me later, Liam”; and then the door slams shut and they’re alone.

 

He doesn’t realize he’s biting down so hard on his tongue until he tastes blood.

Liam hesitates, knowing they only have a few seconds before the others come flooding in, and blurts, “He didn’t mean it like that.”

Theo laughs, hating how bitter he sounds. “Didn’t he?”

The beta shrugs helplessly. “Mason’s just worried and overprotective. He’s been my best friend for forever.” He pauses. “ _I_ know…” His voice trails off and Theo’s really starting to get frustrated at his inability to finish sentences. He shakes his head, indicating he doesn’t understand.

Liam sighs and locks with his eyes and Theo can’t help how the intense look makes his breath short.

“I know you wouldn’t kill me,” he says seriously.

Theo hadn’t been aware until that moment how much he needed to hear those words until they graced Liam’s lips. He swallows hard, and for one of the few times in his life, he has no idea what to say. With a statement like that comes trust. Does Liam actually trust him?

The door opens and they jump apart, previously unaware of how close they were standing. Liam opens his mouth to say something to him, but then seems to change his mind and goes to greet the rest of the pack – _his_ pack.

xxxxx

They wait for Mason to get home so they can Skype with him and Corey, and it might be the most awkward and uncomfortable 13 minutes Theo’s ever spent alive. They sit in a misshapen circle: Theo on Mason’s abandoned chair so he doesn’t have to share with anyone (and is close to the door just in case), Liam alone on the love seat, and Malia and Lydia sharing the couch. They place Liam’s laptop on the table at the front of the room and when finally, _finally_ Mason calls, they get started. There’s a moment of silence when the picture loads, and Theo realizes he’s not the only one who hasn’t seen Corey since the attack. The dark circles under his eyes are prominent, but not as noticeable as the raw scars that run up and down his arms, what they can see of his chest, even his face and neck. Purple and red bruises scatter his skin, and he looks utterly exhausted. The kid looks horrible, and some small part of Theo that once considered Corey pack whines at the pain he must be feeling. Even still, he smiles at everyone and weakly says “Hey guys,” shrinking into Mason’s side at the scrutiny he knows he’s receiving.

Only Liam jumps up, his face bright and says “Corey! You look so much better!”

Everyone except Mason and Corey himself stares at the beta like he’s gone insane.

“I know right?” Corey says brightly, but still quieter than usual. He nudges Mason with his wrist awkwardly, but Theo guesses it’s one of the few places not covered in raw scabs and sores, and chirps “I swear, I’m almost dateable now.” Mason scoffs in protest and looks horrified at the suggestion, but Liam cuts it off.

“Okay, I’ve seen where this road leads before, and it ends in me having to walk home while they make out, let’s not repeat that one, okay?”

Theo snorts while the rest voice their disgust, and they thankfully move on. They quickly review what happened the night of the attack, and Theo tries his best to stay quiet and look ambivalent to everything. It’s a specialty of his. But when Lydia angrily asks who the hell these guys are, he can’t help but hold his breath.

He and Liam agreed on the way over that what they talked about the night before would remain just between them – or rather, he told Liam that was the decision. Liam initially protested as expected, but frankly, he wasn’t ready to share all of that yet. Not with everyone. It was too personal, too private, too vulnerable a moment in his past; and more importantly, it showed a side of Theo he needed the pack to think was gone. Liam knew it was still there; it came out every so often when they fought. But for whatever reason, the beta understood that even though it was there, he had it under control. Everyone else wouldn’t. So he used that excuse for his reason for secrecy and Liam eventually agreed. He insisted on calling him several creatives names beforehand, but he agreed – at least for now.

Still, when Lydia asked, a small part of him expected Liam to spill everything about those shared memories. Instead the beta just shakes his head and mutters “Unknowns, at least for now” without missing a beat. Theo blinks at how easily the lie falls from his lips. To be perfectly honest he’s a little impressed.

“What about Theo?” Mason asks, and he’s shot back to the present. He looks up and everyone’s staring at him.

“What about me?” he asks warily.

“Why were they calling you out especially?” Mason asks. “I mean the message was ‘Death to Theo Raeken and all other Chimeras’ – that’s pretty specific.”

“Do you know them?” Lydia asks, suspicion lacing her tone. Here we go.

“I’ve met and subsequently pissed off a lot of people in my time here on Earth,” he says, manipulating his voice to sound careless. “There’s no possible way I can remember them all.” Technically he’s not lying. He can’t remember them all. He remembers these ones in particular, but whatever. That’s a technicality. _There, Liam,_ he thinks, _I didn’t lie to your friends. Just for you._ He looks over quickly and the beta’s rolling his eyes, fully aware of the twisting of words and he bites his tongue to keep from laughing.

 

The group decides on some basic plans of action. Lydia says she’ll talk to Parish and see if these guys have any criminal record, Malia agrees to talk with Deaton to see if he’s heard of a poison like this before, and Mason agrees to do some more research with Corey on Chimeras and groups in the past or present that have opposed them. Liam mentions that he’s been in contact with Scott, who suggests preparing for negotiations and finding the root cause of their mission. Liam quickly claims that assignment, and the muscles in Theo’s neck that had tightened relax.

“He also says to feel better Corey,” Liam calls out, and Corey blushes deep enough to see over Skype. Everything comes together pretty seamlessly until Malia asks “What’s Theo going to do?” and everything goes quiet.

He picks his words carefully, using as few as possible. That’s always safer. “What would want me to do?” he asks, keeping his voice level. He’ll ask the question, but there’s no obligation for him to even lift a finger. He’s not a part of this pack. He tries not to acknowledge the sting that accompanies the last thought.

She crosses her arms and looks at him sharply. “Well for one thing, not interfere with our plans.”

He bristles, and tries to stay calm. “I wouldn’t do that. I’m going to be mostly staying out of the way for now. Disappearing for awhile.” He can’t help but glance at Liam for second, who’s watching him closely. It’s making him nervous.

“So you’re just going to sit back and let us solve your problem,” Malia accuses bitingly. “Nice. Same old Theo.”

“Hey-” Liam interjects sharply, but Theo puts a hand up to silence him. Now this is just weird, Theo controlling Liam’s anger around his friends.

“I’m staying away,” he continues evenly, “because apparently my presence is exactly what they want. If they’re sending out an all-call for my head on platter, this is not a great place for me to be. And I can’t antagonize them if I’m not here.”

“He’s right,” Liam says, backing him up. “The second you start talking to him you basically want to kill him.” He says this so cheerfully that Theo glares at him. “Hey, I’m just agreeing that it’s probably best if you don’t speak with the murderous lunatics who have a vendetta against you since you’d probably just give them another reason to murder you in the first 30 seconds of the conversation.”

Mason’s gutting himself on the laptop, and Lydia’s being only slightly subtler, hiding it behind her hand. Malia’s just smirking, and he realizes Liam’s found a way to make her agree with Theo and still feel like she won. Situation instantly diffused. Just that realization makes him decide he won’t tackle Liam in front of everyone, and the proud look on the beta’s face makes him shake his head in wonder.

When things die down, Liam clears his throat and Theo can’t help but throw a nearby pillow at him, which he catches without looking. Theo flashes back to the last time they fought before Scott left, where their positions were reversed, and it feels like a lifetime ago. Liam lowers the pillow and grins at the Chimera smugly, causing a small firework in his chest, as he begins to speak again.

“I know you’re going to be ghosting on us for however long, but just try not to get killed where or when we can’t all back you up? Call us if something happens.” Liam says all this with a tone that sounds angry on the surface, but Theo’s heard it before when he talks to his friends. It’s protective.

“Speak for yourself,” Malia grumbles quietly from the couch. Alright, maybe not entirely diffused.

“Malia-” Liam says warningly, and she raises her eyebrows and shrugs.

“What? I don’t understand. Why we can’t just take these guys out and leave Theo to rot?”

Theo stares darkly in her direction. “I’m right here,” he snaps a reminder, venom flooding flooding his chest. It's not like he didn't expect this, especially from her, but it's still making his blood boil.

“Yeah, I know,” Malia snaps back, “I wish you weren’t.”

He’s _this close_ to losing it with her right now, Liam’s pack or not. “You wanna know what I wish?” he asks, his voice dripping with distain.

Corey, who has been relatively silent throughout the meeting, quietly says, “I kind of agree.” And everything goes silent again. All eyes are staring at the laptop.

Mason asks him what he means and Corey shifts on the bed they’re sitting on, wincing in pain. He shakes his head, as if trying to get rid of an unwanted thought and then looks up. “I mean these guys came in, and the first they did was ask for Theo. And everything else followed.” He looks straight at Theo coldly and he has the distinct impression Corey hasn’t forgotten a second of their time together in the old pack. “If you hadn’t have come back to Beacon Hills, maybe none of this would have happened.”

Theo doesn’t say anything. What hurts the most is that Corey’s probably right. Marner and Yasmin’s group started where he was, and he’s in Beacon Hills. Corey got caught in the crossfire. He wonders how many other will share his fate before this is over. He reminds himself he really shouldn’t care.

“Maybe Theo should just disappear for good this time,” Malia says quietly, and he doesn’t dare move. He’s scared of what he might do if he starts. Mason lets out a low “woah” over webcam and Theo hears a low growl coming from his left.

“Back off,” Liam warns, and Theo would love to witness the face he must be making right now, but he still can’t make his muscles work. They’re locked so they won’t start the instinctual motions to kill. He breathes, controls his heartbeat. Stares forward. If you don’t move, you can’t hurt.

“Malia, I don’t think that’s fair,” Lydia says quietly, which kind of surprises him. He’s never had anything personal with the Banshee, no more than anyone else, but she’s defending him.

“ _He stays_.” Liam says firmly, and with that tone still with a hint of a growl, it’s really not up for debate anymore. A part of him is furious that Liam thinks he can control him, decide where he goes, but the other knows he’s not telling Theo he _has to_ stay, but that he won’t be forced out.

“Fine,” Malia growls back, crossing her arms. “But only because he needs to be where we can watch him.”

He won’t react. He won’t move, he won’t speak. He’s a statue. But doing nothing is of course an action. He’s telling them something even when he’s doing nothing. So what can he do to show nothing? He mentally shakes himself. This is ridiculous. He’s falling into his brain. This is the kind of overthinking that drives him insane, trying to anticipate actions, thoughts, and preparing counter-movements in response. It’s maddening, but it’s just how his mind works. A product of the desperate need to survive.

He tries to drown himself in the sound of his heartbeat. Steady. One, two. One, two. Move only to breathe. Even breaths. Normal breaths. Ignore the strain to fight. Ignore to strain to kill. Lock in the position. Emotions don’t matter. Just exist flawlessly and motionless. You don’t want to kill Liam’s pack. All you want is to breathe and be frozen. The heartbeat is all that matters.

 

“Theo?” someone says softly, and the tone is careful, but warm. Like any of the rest care; it has to be Liam. It still feels so far away. It’s safer to hide in his mind, even if it’s driving him crazy.

“Theo, everyone’s gone.”

He still can’t move. He doesn’t know if it’s safe yet. The room sounds quiet, but he can't be sure of anything beyond his own body.

A hand touches his left shoulder slowly, gingerly, as if not to spook him, and the warm feel of it against his skin through the thin fabric of his shirt unlocks the joints there effortlessly. He sighs unconsciously in relief; the muscles were starting to cramp being tense for so long. Liam – he knows it’s Liam now, no one else would touch him like this – sweeps his hand across his shoulder blades, unlocking everything as he goes, like magic. His body just reacts to his touch. Fingers tentatively caress the back of his neck, and he exhales in response, feeling everything unwind beautifully. He hears Liam crouch in front of him and whisper gently, “Theo, you can open your eyes”.

He does. He doesn’t remember closing them to be perfectly honest, and that should probably concern him. Just another protective measure. He opens his eyes to see Liam’s blue ones staring back at him, and they instantly calm him for some reason. There’s not a hint of pity in them, just steadiness, concern, and something else he can’t identify. The storm in his chest settles in a way he hasn’t felt before. A hum reverberates through his body, aching beautifully. Liam lowers the hand that was still wrapped gently around the back of his neck with a brush of skin, the sparks of his fingertips leaving painfully. 

“You didn’t kill any of them,” Liam says quietly, smiling in front of him.

Theo’s lips crack into a half-smile and responds, “Nope,” in a voice that sounds slightly gravelly.

“That’s something,” the beta comments, and it’s like the ride back from the Zoo or the fight with Gabe at school in reverse. Liam looks down. “Don’t suppose you wanted to stay and use the couch tonight? I mean you’re already here…”

Theo chuckles automatically, and shakes his head, letting the movement clear his mind. This feels more like normal. He can work with this. “I’m fine, Liam,” he assures him in a low tone. He’s never going to let go of that. He can’t let himself become reliant on someone else for something so vital. It’s a slippery slope, and one step is all it takes before you’re falling beyond the point of no return, all semblance of self-sufficiency evaporated because you let emotions take over. Sleep is when you’re most vulnerable for attack, and his truck somehow is the only place that feels vaguely acceptable. _But maybe-_ and he cuts off that thought before it can go any further. No. He won’t allow this. No matter how much he might want to.

Theo gets up, eyes carefully trained to the ground, and Liam stands with him and walks him to the door. His legs still feel stiff, but his neck and shoulders are gloriously loose and a hot tingle still lingers where fingers brushed skin. Before he can leave, Liam stops him.

“I’m serious, call me if anything happens.” He says firmly. “And don’t start with your ‘don’t protect me bullshit’ because I’m aware you could no doubt take down a large tiger if you really set your mind to it, but you’re not indestructible so just-” He stops his rambling to run a hand through his already mussed hair and takes a sharp exhale. “Be careful, okay?”

Theo stares. He tries to remember the last time someone said that to him and meant it, and comes up blank. He swallows. He doesn’t even know what to say. He doesn’t think he can get out what he wants to say, so settles for dipping his head and murmuring, “Thanks, I will". He turns, not daring another looks in the eye, and walks to his truck, hearing the house door shut behind him. He sits in the driveway for a minute, eyes closed with his head back against the seat, rolling the words over and over in his head before he finally makes himself release the response bubbling up inside his throat because it's not going away.

“You be careful too”. Then he kicks himself, because Liam’s breath stops from inside and he hears something drop loudly. He heard him. What, was the werewolf just listening to him sit outside?

Theo swallows and tries to tell himself it doesn’t matter. He starts the engine and drives onto the road to pick a spot to sleep, trying not to imagine what it would be like to drift away on soft cushions, the scent of Liam surrounding his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... final episode of Teen Wolf tonight *sobs* I'm not ready for this at all. I'm just hoping Theo & Liam get through it alive. I hope you liked this chapter! Yay, finally the whole pack makes an appearance :) Also, protective Liam is wonderful Liam, and Theo is definitely falling harder than he's leading on. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but unfortunately University is back in and continues to ruin my plans to spend all day writing Thiam. Kind of rude if you ask me. But moving on, I just want to say that your comments as always are amazing and so motivating. You're all wonderful people <3 I'll see you guys down in the comments!


	5. Don’t Lose Control (But Enjoy It If You Do)

If anyone asked Liam if he had been counting down the days until his planned meeting with Theo, he would act disgusted at the mere suggestion. In all honestly, he’s even more disgusted with the truth: he actually has been. It had been three days since the last time they talked at the pack meeting, three days since Liam swore he heard Theo tell him to be careful and smashed a plate in shock, and three days since he’d heard any indication that the Chimera was alive, let alone okay. He feels like he’s back to the first time Theo disappeared, but this time they have a set date that he can hold on to. Now Liam just has to worry that he won’t show up.

The night of the pack meeting, long after everyone had gone home, his phone went off and he had done a double take. Theo actually had responded to his text that they should meet up in a few days to go over any progress. Theo hadn’t texted him since this whole disaster started; scrolling up, their conversation was almost entirely filled with angry texts from Liam. After gaping for awhile at his phone, relieved no one was in his darkened room to see his expression, they had quickly carved out the details. At Theo’s suggestion (not that he was exactly given a choice), they planned to meet just outside the grounds of the National Park at the East side, a kilometre away from the off-leash dog park. Liam bit his tongue when Theo had thought it necessary to add that last detail in his text. The asshole lost all sense of subtlety and texted again “ _so you should feel right at home”_.

Either way, the place was way too far for him to walk entirely, so now that the day has finally arrived, he pays Mason in chocolate cookies to drive him three quarters of the way. He doesn’t think Theo would appreciate the human showing up uninvited, so he decides to walk the last four kilometres. When Mason asks why the hell he needs to drive all the way out of town in the first place, Liam silently hands him another cookie, hoping he gets the hint. His best friend looks confused, but thankfully doesn’t press. He feels a slight sinking feeling, hating that he has to keep anything from him. Liam knows that afterwards he’ll probably casually mention at school that he talked to Theo to update him on their progress, but if he gives away anything about his location, Liam can expect a lot more than a warning punch to the face. There’s a thin string of trust seemingly forming between the two of them, and he’s not about to do anything that could break it.

Eventually he gets out to walk along the road, waving away Mason’s hesitance at “just leaving him out here” and flat out giving him the rest of the box of cookies. Liam wades through the tall grasses and climbs a wide spread of large rocks, locking his jaw in annoyance as he finally passes by the dog park. He’s just run out of water and is throwing the bottle in his backpack when the terrain evens out and he can see a single familiar vehicle in the tiny dirt lot. He tries to stop the sigh of relief at the sight and is only partially successful. Liam passes Theo’s truck to meet him where he’s sitting on top of the lone picnic bench, looking at the view of the forest. The Chimera turns his head slightly as he hears Liam come up behind him. He tosses his backpack on the grass beside the table and leans against it to catch his breath after the long hike. They’re quiet for a minute, enjoying the cool breeze.

“You’ve been good?” Liam finally asks, turning his head, determined not to betray his genuine worry.

Theo smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. It’s one of the ones he plasters on for appearance’s sake. Liam hates those smiles. “I’ve been normal, all things considered lately,” he admits. “No one’s tried to kill me yet, if that’s what you’re asking.” Quirking one eyebrow, he adds dryly, “But then again, I haven’t been around this area before, so don’t worry, there’s still time.”

Liam rolls his eyes and jumps up to sit on the table next to him, making sure to leave enough space between them. He’s not sure when he started having to check that he was doing that. “Yeah,” he mutters, just loud enough to be heard, “we’re doing all this because we _want you_ to get killed, that makes sense.”

Theo breathes out a soft laugh and his smile almost gets to his eyes this time. Progress. “Has the Pack made any stunning developments?” he inquires, and Liam almost winces at the way the word ‘Pack’ is said.

He clears his throat and shakes his head, trying to move on to the actual information rather than dwell on the resentment resonating in that one word. “Not as much as we’d like. Lydia didn’t have any luck with Parish; it’s hard when you have nothing to go on but first names and physical descriptions. Also, you do not want to know how many black SUVs there are registered in Beacon Hills. He said they’ll keep a discrete eye out for anybody matching those descriptions, but we didn’t get anything concrete.”

Theo doesn’t have much of a reaction, so he moves on.

“Malia says Deaton has never seen anything like what happened to Corey, but he says he might be able to treat some lingering symptoms. He’ll work on that, but a cure sounds pretty impossible without any sort of sample to work with.”

Theo abruptly gets up and walks a few steps away, still facing towards the forest. Liam pauses, almost expecting him to speak. When Theo doesn’t, he frowns, but keeps going through the report. “Mason and Corey did find some information on Chimeras, but, if it’s not already obvious, the Dread Doctors seemed to keep everything under wraps, so there’s not a whole lot. As for any anti-Chimera groups, there were quite a few underground resistors, but not exactly what you’d call a movement – until now, apparently. What they did find was an interesting story about a woman a couple of town over who claimed her young son was killed by what she insisted was a Chimera. She demanded revenge. There was no photo, but the age fits, and her first initial was Y. Mason thinks that’s Yasmin!” He waits, expecting some sort of response to that last bit of information, the first taste of what could be a lead.

Again, Theo stands absolutely still, head locked on the trees in front of them, and says nothing. This is no longer normal stoic Theo silence. Liam hops off the bench to stand right in front of him, back to the forest. Theo’s eyes look unfocused, and Liam gets the distinct impression that he’s been spouting all this information for nothing.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asks, voice tight with impatience. Theo tilts his head to the side slightly as if he’s listening to something incredibly quiet, otherwise motionless, a look of concentration and confusion wrinkling his eyebrows and reaching his eyes. Suddenly they widen and lock with Liam's.

"Get down!"

Before he can even react, Theo throws himself on top of him and they land heavily on the grass just as a projectile wizzes by above them. He can’t see it, but hears it land deep in the tree directly behind where they were standing with a _thunk_ , scattering little wood chips into Theo's hair.

Liam gazes up at him in shock and wonder to find hazel eyes already staring down at him - intense and vivid and _way_ too close. They listen to their hearts race, only now realizing what position they're in. Theo's arms are holding Liam's down, faces inches apart, legs tangled, and bodies pressed together. Liam swallows, and tries to steady his breathing; for some reason they're both panting like they've been running. Theo shifts slightly on top of him and their hips rub together perfectly, causing heat to roll through his body. He shuts his eyes and concentrates on controlling himself, not caring how it looks. It would look even worse if a bulge formed right where Theo could feel it, just as it’s threatening to right now. Theo’s scent is filling his lungs every time he inhales and it’s really not helping. He lets out a steady steam of breath through his nose and calms himself down again. Liam opens his eyes again and looks directly at the sky – pretty much the only safe place to look right now.

"You should probably get off me," he rasps, not daring to twitch another muscle. And really, why was he still lying on top of him? Theo doesn't move for a split second too long, and Liam holds his breath, looking back up at his face. His expression is unreadable and his lips part slightly, and for a second Liam’s terrified that he did feel something pressing up against his body before he could calm it down. But then Theo seems to snap back into the moment and scrambles up to stand and dust himself off. Liam lays there on the ground and yanks a handful of grass up, letting the blades fall in between his fingers; and the sensation of them brushing against his skin becomes his new focus. _Just pretend you were fighting,_ he reminds himself. _He had you pinned, and now you get up and move on to the next battle._ When he finally feels completely in control, he stands to see Theo pulling an arrow out of the tree trunk. He examines it for a minute, feeling the feathers at the end and scrutinizing the tip, careful not to touch that part of it.

“The arrow’s coated with something,” he says quietly. “It’s familiar but I can’t place it.”

Liam walks closer and carefully takes it from him and inhales the scent of the yellow liquid gleaming along the metal tip. Instantly he gags, coughing and wishing he had only sniffed slightly. “Wolfsbane,” he manages to gasp. “I’m positive. I’d know that shit anywhere.” Theo looks far too amused at his reaction and Liam glares at him through watering eyes. The Chimera holds out his hand for the arrow again and he gladly hands it over.

“If they knew it was me, they would know not to use wolfsbane,” he reasons, and Liam takes a deep breath, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. That stuff was potent.

“So then why were they shooting at all?” he questions, voice still slightly hoarse. “This place is already pretty desolate, but now even more so because of a small rock slide nearby; I had to jump a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign on my walk up.” He wracks his brain for an explanation. “Maybe we’re getting close to a home base of some kind and they consider us trespassers? And if that’s true, they’re shooting to kill anyone who gets in their way, not just Chimeras.”

Theo nods slightly. “I guess so.” His eyes flicker away for a moment before adding, “It might be more likely that they were trying to kill you. You haven’t been careful about staying low and hiding your tracks, and you didn’t exactly make any friends with your last meeting.”

He concedes that point as another one lights up in the back on his brain. “The thing is, identifying me from that far away could’ve been done with a scope or binoculars. But-”

“-maybe they have a supernatural of their own,” Theo finishes his thought, and Liam raises his eyebrows in agreement. It’s possible. It’s Beacon Hills; another supernatural sighting is highly likely sooner or later. They need to know. Then a thought hits him.

“Could you hear them?" he asks in disbelief. “The person who just shot at us? Is that why you staring into the trees the entire time I was trying to talking to you?”

"I heard one person," Theo corrects, ignoring the slight tone of annoyance in Liam’s voice at the last question. "I'd been hearing movement in the underbrush for awhile, but then I heard what sounded like an arrow being drawn from a quiver, and the string being held back before it was let loose." He shrugs, and looks away, fingers running along the sleek wood of the arrow in his hands before placing it on the table. "I heard the whir of an arrow cutting through the air in our direction, and that's when I-"

"Tackled me?" Liam interjects, his lips quirking to one side.

Theo crosses his arms over his chest with an expectant look. "Would you have preferred that I let it pierce your skull?"

"Obviously not," Liam remarks, rolling his eyes. He pokes Theo once in his bicep. "Thanks."

“I mean, it could’ve hit me too. It was strictly self-preservation,” Theo clarifies, but the corners of his lips are twitching, and Liam’s not buying that for a second.

"The way I see it; we have two options.” he finally says, getting back on track. “One, follow the path of the archer to the group and see what we can find. Two, we get in your truck, turn around, and drive away."

They stare at each other silently, reading the other's expression easily.

"One," they both agree firmly, and Theo nods once as if today solidify the decision. They've always been slightly reckless.

Theo hesitates slightly before quietly asking, "Don't you wanna call Malia or Lydia or… someone?"

Liam considers the question quickly before shaking his head. "Nah. It's safer this way." He doesn't know if he's saying it's safer for _them_ that they wouldn't be in danger, or that Theo is all he needs to keep him safe – for them to keep each other safe. And he doesn't let himself think too hard about it either.

Whether or not the Chimera caught the double meaning, he shows virtually no reaction except nodding again, turning to grab some things out of the truck and placing the arrow carefully in the backseat. A water bottle is thrown at Liam’s face and he catches it and puts it in his backpack with a slightly satisfied smirk playing his lips. A fruit bar hits his shoulder while his head is down and the smirk is immediately replaced with a scowl shot in the general direction of the truck. But Theo’s eyes are sparkling with held-in laughter as he throws his own backpack on; and apparently it only took a near death experience, lying on top of Liam, and the idea of tracking threatening assassins to relax him. _Worth it,_ a voice inside him whispers, and he shakes it off. Time to get hiking.

 

Theo seems slightly suspicious of how skilled and practiced Liam is at tracking by scent. He’s trying to pass it off that wolfsbane is so easy to follow because of how potent a smell it is, but if Theo’s expression is any indication, he’s nowhere close to convinced. Either way, he tracks the arrow to a spot deeper into the woods where the scent stops and another stronger one appears.

“That’s the archer’s scent,” Theo murmurs, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. “I think I’ve got it.” He wanders into the brush and Liam follows, taking over the job of watching their surroundings while the other tracks. It’s a seamless shift that they perform without thinking or much communicating. The hike for about 15 minutes before the wind picks up a bit and Theo slows down, constantly slightly changing directions. Eventually he stops abruptly beside a towering pine.

“You need to walk in front on my left side,” he says quietly, eyes closed and head raised slightly.

“Why?” Liam asks, slightly confused. “And why did we stop?”

Theo’s eyes open again and look at him, sharply. “Partly because it looks like the archer was preparing for someone to track them and took a winding route in an attempt to deter anyone from following. Mainly because the wind’s changed direction and right now the only thing I can smell is _you_.” Liam’s cheeks immediately flush and Theo’s lips twitch, expression softening slightly. “I didn’t say you smell _bad_ , it’s just a little…” he purses his lip, searching for a word, “...overwhelming.” Despite the reassurance, Liam still feels heat on his face as he mumbles a “whatever”, sidestepping to his other side and carrying his backpack in his left hand so it wont get in the way.

Instantly there’s a problem because of how often they change direction. Theo’s constantly walking right into him, breaking his concentration. After the third time, Theo breathes out sharply in annoyance and pauses, almost like he’s making a decision, and then starts forward again without a word. After about ten paces Liam feels a warm hand on the small of his back through the material of his thin long sleeved t-shirt. He can’t stop his breath from hitching at the unexpected contact and his heart from skipping a beat at the constant pressure spreading tendrils of heat across his skin. Theo presses harder, directing his movements, and they turn sharply without a single bump. Great, they have a solution for changing directions, but where’s the solution for the way his mind is fogging up?

Theo’s hand wanders even lower on his back, reaching where his short shirt ends and his jeans begin. His heart is starting to beat faster, especially when the strong pressure to redirect him once again hikes his shirt up the tiniest bit, and Theo’s fingers brush the bare skin. For a moment, just the presence of touch on normally concealed bare skin is enough to make his brain short circuit. But then he feels a slight, but constant movement and it immediately starts to drive him crazy. He breathes, all his attention stuck on the way Theo’s pinky seems to rub a never-ending circle into the flesh of his lower back. This isn’t fair.

“Are you still watching our surroundings?” Theo says in a low voice that for some reason makes him have to suppress a shiver.

“Mmm,” he murmurs noncommittally, because he is most definitely not, and words are temporarily beyond him.

“We’re getting close,” Theo mentions in the same liquid tone, and Liam has to slowly work his way around the double meaning.

“Close?” he asks, voice not raising above a whisper.

“The scent’s incredibly strong now. I think we’re approaching where our archer disappeared to.”

Just like that a finger runs daringly up to trace the bottom of his spine, riding his shirt up even higher before the hand is removed abruptly. The cold he feels with the loss of it is horrible and unexpectedly shocking. They’ve stopped moving. He looks up at Theo, confused, but mostly still lost in the sensations. The Chimera’s eyes are wide looking down at him, like his hand just moved without him telling it to but Liam’s expression is telling him everything he needs know about how it was received. His tongue peeks out for a split second to wet his lips, and Liam feels slightly shaky. _What’s happening right now?_ Theo swallows thickly and whispers, “straight line from here” as an explanation for taking his hand back, but his heartbeat is starting to pick up. He doesn’t say a word about the wandering touch that seemed to happen fluidly, like it felt natural. It left an aching need inside Liam for him to move higher, touch higher, touch more; the pressure still there along his spine even now, like an after-image. Liam nods wordlessly, tongue heavy in his mouth, and painfully rips his eyes away from Theo’s to look at the path in front of them. They have to remember where they are, what they’re about to walk into, who they’re up against.

Using his enhanced vision, Liam can see some red flags tied to the trees up ahead, as if a trail to guide towards a base. He can just vaguely hear overlapping voices up ahead. Mostly his ears echo with Theo’s heart still beating faster than normal, and his isn’t much better. He takes a step back, hoping that the lack of proximity will even them both out. He can’t afford to think about either of their responses right now. Will he ever be able to?

His head feels more clear now, trying hard to concentrate on the scent of pine, tree sap, and soil, and what they’re about to find.  “We are not engaging them,” Liam says firmly, “we’re not prepared enough for anything except observation.” Theo surprisingly nods without argument, and doesn’t look him in the eye, grabbing a drink of water from his backpack. He takes a deep breath, finally looking at him again. This time his eyes are sharp and focused. Their heartbeats are finally at an acceptable pace again.

“Ready?” he asks, and Liam nods.

They follow the flags more than the scent now, and the voices get louder. Theo motions for them to get off their main path and go through the trees so they won’t be seen; and they stealthily creep forwards. A tall wall of rock is up far ahead, extending upwards to form a cliff, an effective dead end. Still they hear voices. On either side, Liam can see where large stones have been piled into fair-sized structures deeper in the forest. Someone must have been here before.

They’re ridiculously close to the dead end now, with no sign of people or a base except the voices and scents. Liam glances back at Theo, who nods once, and they approach even further with caution, now suspicious.

The closer they get, the more a small black box in front of the wall of rock comes into focus. Coming out of it are voices. Liam snatches it up and stares, feeling betrayed by his senses.

“No one’s here?!” he asks incredulously, and Theo shakes his head sharply, looking incredibly wary of the whole situation, eyes darting all around them.

“I hear heartbeats. Everywhere.” Just as Liam’s about to mention they might be replicating those too, someone breaks the relative quiet sharply.

“Finally!” a male voice booms throughout the forest, and they both freeze, trying to find the source. Every sound in this area echoes. “I thought they’d never come.”

Liam locks eyes with Theo. Something is very wrong here.

And then the gunfire starts. They’ve walked right into a trap.

 

Instantly Theo wraps a strong arm around his waist pushes him seemingly into the rock, but somehow he’s found a crack large enough for a person to slip through covered by a thin stone lip. The ground drops out somewhat and they both fall onto the hard floor of what looks to be a narrow, but long, cave.

“Where’d they go?” a deep female voice calls sharply from outside, gunfire stopping, and Liam takes a minute to appreciate how much it must’ve looked like they evaporated into the rock face. The ambiance is much darker in the cave, but he can still see around him. Suddenly the smell of blood floods his senses and he startles, whipping around. But Theo’s already standing, seemingly unharmed, brushing himself off for the second time that afternoon, and his heart settles again. For a second he thought the Chimera had been shot. Theo’s eyes lock on Liam’s hand and widen.

“You’re bleeding,” he says quietly, kneeling down beside him. _Oh,_ he thinks dumbly. The smell of blood is coming from him _._ Now that the adrenaline is starting to wear off, Liam feels the sharp sting from where a rock deeply sliced his palm open. Before he can even examine it properly, Theo grabs his wrist, eyebrows furrowing. They both watch it slowly heal up, and Liam’s not sure if that will ever feel normal to see. Theo carefully pours some water from his bottle over his hand and rubs the area gently with his thumb, then wordlessly gets up and turns his back to rummage around his backpack, head down.

“Uh, thanks?” Liam tries, still sitting, a little confused by the gesture.

“If they do have a supernatural they’d smell the blood,” Theo explains without emotion, eyes focused toward the opening of the cave, and yeah, there’s no way Liam buys that. “That voice that called out before,” Theo starts, “Was that Marner?”

Liam shakes his head, then says “No, it was different. I hadn’t heard that one before.” Theo nods, and almost looks preoccupied. Liam gets up off the ground, using only his good hand, and takes a few steps to stand next to him. “How many heartbeats?” he asks, trying to redirect his attention.

Theo closes his eyes for a second and concentrates. “Maybe seven? Eight? They’re moving around. I think they’re looking for us.”

“How did you even know this place was here, anyways?” Liam asks, crossing his arms.

Theo doesn’t speak for a minute, like he’s trying to decide if he’s going to lie. When he finally talks, his voice is even quieter than before, and slightly rigid. Uncomfortable. Liam knows this tone means he’s telling the truth. “It’s automatic to look for escape routes whenever I’m in unfamiliar territory. I scan for them pretty much wherever I go. This time it was just useful as opposed to inherently paranoid.”

Liam glances at him for a minute, but looks away before he starts staring. “Oh,” is all he says, and absentmindedly fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He keeps forgetting just how much Theo’s past affects his everyday movement. He wants to somehow take away all the things that have changed his life for the worse, but then, he thinks weakly, he wouldn’t be Theo anymore. Not the real Theo.

“Give it up, boys!” A loud voice with a distinctive drawl cuts through the somewhat awkward silence, and Liam tenses. He knows who that belongs to instantly.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Marner’s voice taunts condescendingly, and Liam resists the urge to step out of their hiding place to throttle him. Beside him, Theo’s gone unnaturally stiff.

“That’s him,” he says tightly. “It’s the same voice as before. It’s the same person.” He looks at Liam with an almost panicked expression. “That’s Marner?” He nods carefully, confirming, and Theo’s fists close automatically in response. He’s starting to shake ever so slightly, and his eyes are flashing with memories.

 

One of Liam’s favourite and least favourite things about Theo is his control. When it’s there, his presence is so grounding it’s unbelievable. He’s stopped Liam over and over from doing something he’d regret, from taking it too far. He’s calmed him down to the point of reason, the sound of his voice feeling like the only tether to sanity. But then at the slightest hint something’s coming back to attack them while he’s vulnerable, Theo can turn right around and carefully take them apart as the blood drips and drips in a rhythm he seems to find soothing. He can push and push until he gets what he needs, and to the untrained eye it would look like he’s completely lost it - but Liam can tell. Because the second they get what they need (usually vital information) he’ll turn off like he’s flicked a switch in his brain. He’ll drop the body breathing raggedly on the floor, and turn back to Liam. And right away his face is a back to a measured neutrality with eyes that glint in the dark. Those are good days.

The bad days are when Theo’s voice is more snarling wolf than human. The blood seems to make him a little too happy and he revels in making people scream. He loses sight of what they’re looking for and just lets himself get lost in the horror and violence. This is when the tables turn and Liam has to bring him back to reality. A steady calm voice doesn’t always get through to him like it does for Liam. No, Theo usually needs action. He’s had to literally tear him off suspects before he can kill them, and the Chimera often turns on him out of instinct before Liam gets in a punch or a tackle that sends him flying and helps snap him out of it. He’ll leans over Theo and growl his name into his ear, holding him down until he stops struggling and comes back to himself. They’ll catch their breath for a minute before Theo quietly tells Liam to get off of him in a voice that’s annoyed, but in control. Those are the bad days.

Bad days like that hardly ever happen anymore, nothing like they used to, but sometimes something triggers him and he just goes off like a bullet. Theo would never admit it in words, but Liam has been around him long enough to be able to tell the signs he still sees in himself when someone mentions Brett, or his childhood, or Nolan. Sometimes the fury and the sorrow can’t be contained. And that’s why they have each other.

 

Right now Theo is walking along the edge, eyes caught in between gold and brown, and Liam has no idea which side he’ll fall down on. With memories this strong, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop Theo if he decides to attack before they take Liam down too. If it comes to that, he has to decide whether he’s going to stop the killing and possibly get killed himself, or let Theo loose and purge the monsters that Liam frankly wants dead for what they’ve done to his friends, what they want to do to Theo. It’s disturbingly tempting. But he has to maintain his humanity. Scott wouldn’t want him to fall down that rabbit hole. He doesn’t want to fall down that rabbit hole. And he especially doesn’t want to risk the possibility of the Chimera receiving a fatal hit.

“Theo,” Liam breathes, hoping the sound of his voice can bring him back before he falls into the past. “You with me?”

Silence, for too long, and for a split second Liam thinks he’s lost him to the hunt.

“I’m good,” Theo finally breathes back, cracking his neck and slowly turning to meet his eyes steadily. They’re perfectly brown and still somewhat hypnotizing, even now. “Here.”

That’s all he needs to hear, and it’s enough to make the band constricting his chest snap and let him breathe again. No way in hell would Theo have been able to respond if he was too far gone.

Liam gives him a half smile back. “Good,” he says softly. “Because I’m probably going to need your help before this is over.”

It occurs to him that there’s been no reaction from the group that they’ve heard any of their conversation, confirming they’re all human. A supernatural would’ve been able to hear their words easily and track them down to where they’re hiding. It makes sense, really. The group is elitist; they’d accept nothing else.

“You have a plan?” Theo whispers, and Liam has a short-term one, but he knows Theo won’t like it, so he doesn’t bother to check with him.

“What do you want?” Liam shouts angrily out of the cave, already guessing the answer. Theo’s eyes widen likes he’s gone insane and his hand moves to cover his mouth, but the damage is already done. They’d find the entrance to the cave eventually, and Scott’s always said to try establishing a dialogue before considering violence. He’s counting on the echoes to give them a few more minutes of time before they’re found.

“You know what I want, Liam,” Marner calls evenly. “Give me that, and you go free.” Liam locks his jaw, and Theo’s head goes down, staring at the ground. It’s not a _what_ , but a _who_. Shockingly, it doesn’t appear like this maniac wants to be reasonable. So much for dialogue.

“You can’t have that!” Liam yells back firmly. Theo’s eyes shoot up to lock with his, and he does not like that expression. “ _They can’t have that_ ,” he repeats in a low voice, refusing to say “they can’t have you” because it sounds oddly intimate and possessive coming out of his mouth. If he ever says anything like that to Theo, it won’t be like this. They don’t break each other’s gaze. It doesn’t make much sense; it’s not like Theo to act the part of a martyr.

“I’m not suggesting I walk to my death,” he starts quietly, apparently reading Liam’s mind. “I could just-” and Liam cuts that shit off.

“No,” he says darkly, eyes flaring gold involuntarily with emotion. Theo’s lips twitch toward a smile, and rolls his eyes at the protectiveness.

“Then what do you propose we do?” he asks in a low voice, bordering on annoyed. “Walk out of here and get shot?”

Liam bristles and turns away from the entrance, desperately looking around the deep cave and flaring his eyes again, this time on purpose. At the very far end he can see what’s left of the daylight peeking around a rock wall. Holy shit. _There’s another exit._ He feels a grin spread across his face and whips around to glance at Theo determinedly. “I propose we get the hell out of here.”

xxxxx

Theo won’t say he’s impressed. He won’t do it. That being said, if he bites his tongue any harder it’s going to get obvious. He never would’ve have thought to look for another opening to the cave, which apparently is actually some kind of underground tunnel. And he’s supposed to be the expert on escape plans.

It takes almost a minute to walk through to the other side. Where they’re positioned now, after several twists and turns, they should be on the other side of where the group was shooting from. Now all they have to do is get away without making a sound and alerting them to their location; and that’s assuming they don’t know about the second exit already. Wonderfully simple.

The press their backs against the stone wall by the break in rock and listen: two heartbeats a couple of metres away, and maybe a half dozen on the far side.

“We can deal with that,” Liam whispers to him, and the idiot is still grinning.

He sighs. “Deal with it quietly,” is his only response before they swing out in tandem, bodies brushing together as they slip through the narrow hole.

The two men are facing away from them carrying large rifles, and Theo wraps his elbow around the left one’s neck, dropping him without a sound. Liam mirrors the motion beside him perfectly, but the man must’ve had his finger around the trigger of his gun and it goes off, bullet shooting into the ground as he falls.

“Dammit!” Liam curses, and Theo grabs his arm, pulling him into a run in the direction of his truck. He hears shouts almost instantaneously behind them; and a split second later running footsteps mix with orders to fire and calls that they’re getting out of range. They both duck and cover their heads as they run, expecting shots that don’t come. He can hear Marner calling them all off, something about “doing this killing right”. Somehow that just makes the pit in his stomach worse, joining the stich that’s forming in his side.

Theo’s breathing hard, making sure Liam’s in front of him, and they sprint, darting and weaving through the trees, both half expecting more bullets to come despite the definitive order. He keeps waiting for footsteps to close in, for someone to pursue them, try to catch them. But no one’s coming. Just that fact makes him wary. They have the confidence to believe that they can let him and Liam go free now and still find and kill them later. _Why?_

“Be aware Theo,” Marner’s voice thunders through the forest, and he stumbles at the sound of his name. “Those words you repeated to me over and over that fateful night? They now apply to you.”

Theo keeps his face blank. No expression. No reaction. No words. Nothing. Give them nothing. Feel nothing.

“You know where to find me if you want to know how you can stop it.”

 _That’s why,_ a voice whispers in the back of his head, laughing cruelly. He slams the door shut on that voice without thinking. Now. Just get through right now.

Neither of them speak. Neither of them look back. Neither of them stop to catch the breath that is rapidly leaving them. They just run.

 

They reach the truck just as they’re starting to lose the light, and they jump in with a practiced motion. Theo’s got his keys in the ignition in a split second and then he’s gunning the engine and speeding onto the highway towards town like someone’s right behind them. Because that’s still what it feels like.

They both gasp for air; Liam’s doubled over on his seat, one hand on his chest, and Theo grips the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white, head back against the seat. Their hearts are racing, and it takes a good long time before they’ve calmed down enough to sound normal. Liam grabs his water bottle and guzzles from it, passing it to him wordlessly. The water isn’t cold, but it’s wet, and his throat is so dry that the first swallow is almost painful. His mind is still racing with everything’s that’s happened, and the sheer amount of processing going on makes him feel like he’s drowning.

“What did Marner mean?” demands Liam, cutting through his racing thoughts, the first uttered words since they left the forest. “What did you say to him all those years ago?”

Theo doesn’t speak. He has to make a decision. He can’t even think properly right now; there’s just too much to cover and analyze and sort through. So he falls back on what comes naturally, because it’s kept him alive this far. He lies.

“I don’t remember,” and he’s both proud and disgusted by how genuine his voice sounds. “I don’t remember a lot of the details of that night. It’s easier to just forget what I don’t need to remember.” He twists his lips in a bitter smile to glance at Liam. “Or at least what I thought I didn’t need to remember. I don’t need that kicking around my head. It’s distracting.” He subtly cringes because ‘distracting’ is probably not the most delicate word to use considering he’s discussing torturing people. But Liam doesn’t flinch. Maybe he’s just used to his brutal nature. Maybe he’s given up on it. Or maybe he somehow understands that the ways words come out aren’t always how he means them. Either way, Liam doesn’t push any more, apparently believing him, and Theo hates how guilty he feels when he lies to him. Twisting the truth has been the one constant in his life; it should be as easy and natural as breathing. But right now, all he feels is shame, and it’s a toxic corroding substance settling at the bottom of his stomach.

They drive for awhile, and he realizes that on autopilot he started driving to Liam’s house. Apparently he’s dropping him off at home. He would have anyway - especially after all of that chaos – but it just would’ve been nice for Theo to make the conscious decision rather than his body deciding for him. His body has been acting without his consent an increasingly large amount lately, and it’s getting more and more concerning. It’s also getting alarmingly thrilling.

The guiding hand when they were tracking in the forest – that was planned. It was strictly out of necessity if they were going to get anywhere… at least, that’s what he told himself. The feel of Liam’s back through the material was enough to make him temporarily lose focus, but when his shirt slipped up just hair’s breath, fingers slipped underneath for just one brush of skin before he could catch them. One mesmerizing circle turned into two and two turned into three and then the feel became so utterly hypnotizing that he couldn’t make himself stop. That small movement became vital to his sanity, and insanity. He needed it. He listened to their heartbeats raise in tandem, and that spurred him on further. That last trail up Liam’s spine wasn’t planned either. He meant to take his hand away, but something in him rebelled and he smoothly slid the pad of his finger up two vertebrae before snatching it back in shock. He wasn’t used to losing control like that, but he just wanted _more_ and couldn’t deny himself. When he had looked down, Liam’s face just about broke him. He looked so utterly wrecked, just from a straying finger on his back, and that was almost too much.

This thing that they have is dangerous. But it’s also the only part of his day that makes him want to wake up. The only part that’s worth staying around for. The only part that feels right.

But that dream, that need for something more; it doesn’t work like that. It can’t. Theo tries to spend the rest of the silent ride to Liam’s house reminding himself why he needs that control. That separation. When they pull up into the driveway, he almost feels back to normal; the constant ambivalence sinking through his synapses reminding him what safe feels like. He hops out as soon as the engine’s off, not allowing Liam to say anything. He wraps the arrow in some spare cloth, grabbing another smaller piece solely for surrounding the arrowhead. He passes it to Liam, not looking him in the eye.

“Here, Mason might get something useful from it. Or maybe Lydia can give it to Parish, or Malia will recognize the style…” he lets the sentence trail off and shrugs. Liam looks surprised, but takes it, holding it by his side in one hand, mumbling a thanks.

They stand in his driveway, both refusing to look at the other, the night air cooling their skin. When Liam doesn’t speak after a solid minute, Theo sighs.

“I guess, good night then?” he tries. Awkward silences are not his forte. He prefers to initiate them for his advantage, not get caught up in one. “Try not to die before the next time I see you.” Liam’s head snaps up at that, and it’s not like being sensitive is exactly his forte either. When the werewolf still doesn’t say anything, Theo shakes his head, giving up, and turns to leave. He almost reaches his truck when Liam’s voice stops him.

"Theo?"

He bristles, beyond done with this conversation, this day, this town, this reality. "What?" he asks, turning to face the beta, for once not caring how exhausted he sounds.

Liam swallows and looks at him, the utter exhaustion echoed in his face. "For once in your life," he begins with a heavy sigh, "don't be an idiot with a pride complex-"

Theo chuckles darkly and looks away to cut him off, knowing where this is going. He doesn't have the energy or the mental capacity for this tonight.

"Theo." The unabashed pleading in Liam's voice makes him look back, and the gaze he finds there is heartwrenching. How does anything make his heart hurt? He barely even has one - literally and figuratively. How does this werewolf always get under his skin and achieve the impossible? The look is shamelessly begging, as if to say: _I could've died. You could've died. I need you where I can see you._

Theo’s quiet for a beat. He knows those feelings all too well. "Is this still just about me getting a good night's sleep?" he asks, voice low and careful. He’s not sure if he should’ve asked the question because now he’ll find out the answer.

Liam looks down immediately and says nothing, and that tells him everything he needs to know.

He turns sharply to open the driver's door and hears Liam inhale to speak, but apparently he thinks better of it. Either way, whatever he's about to do, there's no point in arguing anymore. To be honest, Theo doesn't know what his plan is right now. He climbs into the seat and looks forward, hands still uselessly at his sides in indecision. He’s getting too close and he can’t make himself stop it.

"I need this." It's a whisper that floats on the air, and he's not entirely certain if it’s real. He snaps his head toward the only possible source and Liam swallows hard enough for him to see and locks his jaw. Theo doesn't think he was supposed to hear that. But he did, and the pure sound of desperation laced with something he can't fully comprehend paired with the look of defensiveness and defiance makes something break inside him. He holds eye contact for a split second longer, hardly bringing himself to break it, before twisting and grabbing his overnight bag from the backseat and silently slipping out the truck.

He can't tell if the sound he hears is an exhale of relief or a leaf brushing lightly against the forest floor, but it's easier to think it was the latter. Liam's heartbeat is intermittently speeding up and slowing down, like he can't decide what he's feeling. Theo knows what _he’s_ feeling. Suppressed panic. Because this isn’t impulsive, unconscious action. This is a decision.

Liam turns wordlessly to walk toward the house once Theo reaches his side and quietly unlocks the door before stepping inside and holding it open. Theo stands frozen by the threshold, the reality of the situation hitting him all at once. _What are you doing?_ he asks himself.

Liam stands inside and waits patiently (for once) before hesitantly holding out a hand. It shakes ever so slightly. A human couldn't see it, but Theo does, and the sight makes something tingle. He takes a deep breath. _What are you doing?_ his mind hisses again, betrayed by his actions.

He's sick of that voice. He's sick of waking up in the middle of the night to sirens and the police banging on his window telling him to get out or face charges. He’s sick of waiting for the guns to come out and having to painstakingly pull out the bullets. He's sick of sleeping without another person being within 10 kilometres. He’s sick of the nightmares that are always worse he's alone (they're almost always worse). He's sick of denying himself rest and comfort and safety and-

He looks up again at Liam in desperation, not beginning to imagine what his conflicted and panicked face looks like right now. One second of eye contact is all it takes for a beautiful heat to spread through his chest like vapor, calming the frayed nerves and letting them temporarily release the pressure built up from years of pain and nightmares. He feels the heat disperse throughout his body and his heart rate slows from the rapidly increasing pace it was somehow at. Liam’s lips part as he listens and watches, putting the pieces together and realizing that he’s the reason Theo can make his heart beat properly. Their eyes never part from each other, and the gaze is making him dizzy.

He's sick of denying himself _this._

 _What are you doing?!_ the voice screams and wails, and for the first time, Theo tells it to go jump off a cliff.

He reaches out and places his hand into Liam's, embarrassingly gingerly, instantly falling into the way he grips him tightly, but not suffocating. Liam doesn’t pull, or tug. They both know this has to be Theo’s call. He breathes once, because walking through this doorway suddenly feels so different. This little action… this changes everything. Liam’s thumb brushes softly over the top of his hand, and immediately he knows he’s done. He can’t say no anymore. He swallows, wetting his lips. And then Theo steps into his house.

He's doing what he has to. He's doing what he wants to. Because maybe, just maybe, Theo needs this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …So you’ve all been asking for this for quite awhile, eh? Hopefully it lived up to your expectations! The finale last Sunday mostly lived up to expectations, but I think we can all agree it needed more Thiam scenes. But, Theo got his redemption (kind of) and none of my babies died, so I’ll absolutely take that. Still crying over no more episodes though.
> 
> I am so sorry this chapter is so long… it just kind of happened. I didn’t really think there was anywhere I could cut it off so y’know, here it is! You guys continue to make me the happiest AO3 writer alive with your kind words. The time you take out of your days to read/reply means the world to me. I’ll see you all in the comments <3


	6. Would You Tell Me?

Theo slips out just after dawn. Frankly, he’s scared by how relaxed he felt, just how quickly he settled in and fell asleep. He hasn’t slept like that in along time – as long as he can remember. He slept not expecting to be woken up, not ready to face the wrong end of a gun. He slept like he felt safe.

At first the silence was disconcerting, suffocating. He’s so used to the sound of other cars, or factory noises, or other people, that the sound of nothing felt wrong. He lay with his eyes open, trying hard to resist the unbelievably strong temptation to breathe in Liam’s scent that was surrounding everything. Even his normally relentless mind wasn’t distracting him; it was just too exhausted to think anymore. Theo had forced himself to close his eyes and go through the motions of normal sleep. Out of habit, he started listening for potential threats, but all he could hear was Liam’s heartbeat above him. He felt his lips creep into a smile before he could stop them, and turned onto his side. He pressed his face hard into the pillow – an actual pillow – and breathed, and listened. He felt his heartbeat sync automatically with the one he let wash over him like a lullaby, a constant rhythm that seemed to beat: _safe_. Before he knew it, his breath had slowed and he let himself drift. He didn’t have nightmares. He didn’t wake up screaming, grasping at his chest and digging for what’s already there but feels like it shouldn’t be. Theo slept and dreamed of blissful nothing, a steady drumbeat in the distance watching over him.

He wakes around 4 A.M., feeling more relaxed and disarmed than he has in a very long time. The scent around him is making his head feel drunk and fuzzy, and for some reason he’s content to be this level of disoriented. Even if he doesn't know where he is, or how he got here, but all he can smell is Liam; so that must mean that he’s safe, right? The reasoning of his happily zoned-out brain sets off a sharp alarm bell in the back on his head; and that’s when he knows he needs to leave. Now.

No, it doesn’t just scare him how quickly and easily he fell asleep last night; it scares him how much he wants to stay. To find out what breakfast in a house is like, to find out what Liam looks like when there’s still sleep in his eyes and all he wants is coffee, to find out if he smells different right after he wakes up. He wants to know what it’s like to shower in hot water without a timer going off, what it’s like to hear Liam say his name in a voice that’s not entirely there because he just achieved consciousness, what it’s like to brush away a stray eyelash on the smooth skin of his cheek left over from the night before. It's concerning just how vivid the feel of Liam's skin is in his mind. It hasn't left, even after hours, and the pull for _just one more touch_ is equally as strong. It’s utterly ridiculous how a mere whisper of Liam's skin on his is all it took to break the iron clad confines he has clamped around his desires. But there's a good reason why they've been shoved down.

Theo silently folds the blankets and leaves them on the couch with one last caress of the impossibly soft material, one last listen to a steady heartbeat in the otherwise complete silence, one last deep inhale of Liam _everywhere_. He closes his eyes to remind himself: he doesn’t get these things. He gets to run.

So he does what does best. He leaves, crushing the urge to sneak upstairs to get one breathless look, to get closer, with another reminder that he can’t afford to get that close. For both their sakes, he has to stay away. The house door shuts silently behind him, and it feels like he’s slamming another down on his heart.

xxxxx

_“You let him sleep at your house?!”_

Liam cringes. Yeah, there was probably a better way to break that one softly.

“It’s not like he was in my bed, or anything! He was downstairs on the living room couch.” Mason looks even more horrified at that suggestion, and this is really not going well. “Look,” he tries again, “the guy was exhausted. We had both just run our asses off trying to escape these homicidal maniacs, so I thought it was just best to just-”

“Lead them right to your door?” Mason suggests sarcastically, and Liam glares at him.

“ _No._ Give him somewhere safe. It was just one night.”

“Was it?” Mason asks, an odd tone in his voice, and Liam stares at him. There are so many layers to those two words he doesn’t know how to begin to piece them apart. So he shuts up entirely and stares out the window. He leans back on the mattress against the wall, feeling an intense look coming from the chair beside the bed.

“What’s going on with you two?” Mason asks carefully, but still softer than normal. Like he’s trying.

“There’s nothing going on,” Liam says, and even he wouldn’t believe himself with that shaky voice.

“Liam,” Mason says quietly, and waits for him to look him in the eye before continuing. “He’s dangerous. And he kills. And more than that he uses people to get what he wants. A lot.” Liam tries to cut him off after the first statement, but is stopped by Mason’s glare. “How do you know you’re not just his latest victim?”

“Because he’s not that Theo anymore,” he blurts quickly, finally allowed to speak, and Mason looks unconvinced.

“He’s still cunning,” Liam starts, gesturing with his hands, “but he’s using it to help us and keep everyone alive instead. He could’ve killed the cops who have come after him, but he’s doing what they want. He’s making choices that are more reliant on staying out of people’s way rather than just going right through them. Those are the actions of restraint and control; not things you’d get from a blood thirsty killer.”

Mason’s looking at him strangely, and it’s making him squirm a little. “He’s rubbing off on you,” he says decidedly. “You wouldn’t have analyzed a person like that before.”

“I don’t know,” Liam struggles, looking for the right words. “I just understand him.”

Mason scoffs. “Can anyone understand Theo?” he asks skeptically.

Liam smiles gingerly. “I’m trying,” he admits.

“But why are you even trying?” Mason questions, eyes wide in disbelief. “It’s Theo!”

“Yeah,” Liam says quietly, looking down. Somehow that argument just isn’t as convincing as it was six months ago. “That’s what I used to tell myself too.”

They’re quiet for a minute before Mason finally speaks.

“What changed?”

Liam shrugs. There’s not one moment he can pin it on. Somewhere along the line it just happened. “Time?” he offers, “Instinct? I don’t know. I just feel it somewhere so strongly. Like I know I can’t be wrong. I’ve seen it. It doesn’t even matter what we’re doing, we spend so much time together that I feel like I know him. We talk when I’m doing homework, and he’s reading, or cooking, and it just feels _normal_. All the times we’re hanging out I just-”

There’s an intake of breath beside him and he shuts his mouth. He’s probably just revealed way too much about the amount of time they really spend together.

“You’re talking about him like he’s your friend,” Mason says sharply, and it sounds like an accusation.

He shrugs again. “Maybe he is,” he comments quietly, and leaning his head back against the wall, staring at nothing in particular. “I that get his track record is shit, but being in Hell changed him. He’s trying now. Granted, it’s in an idiotic blink-or-you’ll-miss-it Theo kinda way, but it’s there. He hasn’t killed anyone. He’s helping us. He’s helping _me_. A lot. In ways that…” he struggles to find the words without giving too much away. “He’s helping me in ways that you and the rest of the pack don’t always see. And yeah, maybe I want to kill him half of the time, but whatever we have-” Liam shrugs helplessly. “It just works. I think it works for both of us and I just really, really don’t want to screw it all up.” He’s silent for a minute before heatedly adding, “Doesn’t mean he’s not a complete asshole”.

Nobody speaks for a couple of minutes, and Liam wonders if he’s about to be told to get out of the house. But then Mason says his name again, and this time it’s equal parts exasperated and affectionate. Just that makes him look at his best friend and greet his wary smile with a grin.

“You’re insane, you know that right?” Mason asks, and Liam snorts.

“I must be,” he agrees, shaking his head, and they fist bump.

“If he hurts you, you know I’ll kill him, right?”

“Mase…” Liam warns, and the other boy cackles before throwing an XBOX controller at his face.

xxxxx

Maybe it was irresponsible of him to take that time to chill with his best friend for a couple of hours when the world might be going to hell around them, but that conversation was long overdue. He doesn’t know why he feels like he needs approval from anyone to have any form of relationship with Theo, but somewhere inside there’s still a young boy, cast out because of his anger who doesn’t want to lose the only friends he has. It’s not like Mason agreed to be Theo’s friend, but he’s fairly certain he’ll entertain the idea of giving him a chance. It’s a start.

Liam leaves his house trying to shake the words “If he hurts you, you know I’ll kill him, right?” as if Theo was his boyfriend. It’s ridiculous because he’s well aware Mason didn’t mean it like that, but for some reason that was the first place his mind jumped to. He chooses not to overthink that one. Instead he focuses on right now. The mid-afternoon sun is high in the sky, and really, there’s only one option for what he’s going to do with the rest of the remaining hours of daylight. He sighs resignedly as the wolf seems far too eager at the prospect.

Now he’s back to this. Tracking Theo by channelling his inner-bloodhound. Wonderful. He initially tries to pick up the trail from his house, but it’s long gone as he suspected it would be. He takes one long inhale from the couch where Theo slept to try and pick up his scent and is momentarily overwhelmed with an aroma that is intertwined with them both. Goosebumps pop up along his arms and he rubs them down. Focus. He needs to focus. Liam obviously knows he doesn’t even require a trigger object, but the pull was just too strong to resist. He already knows what Theo smells like - it’s been etched into his brain, like it or not - but the smell of them both, together? That’s new, and he can’t seem to shake it. He makes his feet move out of the house, letting the scents of outside fill his nose as he walks, clearing his thoughts and dragging his attention back to the task at hand.

He wanders aimlessly around town, hoping that Theo grabbed something from a store after he left his house in the early morning. Liam’s been meandering for about twenty minutes when he passes by the community garden and stops dead. There. Right… there. It’s so faint he can barely smell it, but it’s enough to make him turn around, almost bumping into another woman walking down the sidewalk. He shuffles around the people and makes his way onto the grass, catching hints of the perfect smell wafting along the breeze; musk, mint, and cinnamon – so utterly distinctive he doesn’t realize how anyone else could miss it. The large garden is almost entirely empty, save for a couple of kids playing under a tall tree at the back of the property. He carefully walks forward, trying to figure out what on Earth Theo needed that was here. He closes in on a group of vibrant flowers close to West side, the scent slightly stronger here; like he lingered around for awhile. He bends down, following a wild hunch. In the middle of a cluster of blooming red flowers – lilies, maybe? – the tallest stem is missing its blossom in an otherwise immaculately well-kept garden. Liam’s eyebrows furrow. Why would he steal a lily? Why does Theo need a flower?

The breeze hits him with tantalizing scents. The flowers are frankly annoying, he just wants pure Theo. Liam shrinks inside his head at that thought that flashed to life before he could censor it, but still gets up and closes his eyes. He’s gotten pretty good at this now. Even with a trail this faint, he’s fairly certain it’s enough. It has to be.

 

It’s second nature to let the wolf take over and track, just as it wants to. The thing that does take more work is letting his thoughts bleed through without losing concentration. He’s definitely improved at it; but unfortunately the only thing occupying his thoughts right now are jumbled and dangerous questions he doesn’t have the answers to. Liam jogs at a steady pace, letting his body move unconsciously, his head whispering of errant memories and confused thoughts.

He knows that the need for Theo’s touch is starting to grow beyond the limits of his control. The second their bodies connect it rules his minds completely, taking over without resistance. The day before was like an overload of sensation: their bodies pressed together, the fingers on his bare skin, and the way their hands fit together perfectly on his doorstep. It was too much all in one day, but also somehow not enough. Liam becomes shameless at his touch, embarrassingly so, and he knows it. Somehow in the moment it doesn’t matter; he still wants more.

Above everything though, he just wants Theo safe. Liam had thought he would be okay when he got out of the truck last night, but then the realization that they would be apart and vulnerable hit him so hard that he couldn’t deal with it. That moment when Theo agreed to stay made something deep in his chest settle in relief. They hadn’t talked much before sleeping, completely exhausted, but one thing did fall from his lips before he had fully thought about it.

“You know where to find me,” he had murmured after they had both changed and Theo was sitting on the couch surrounded by blankets. Theo had paused at that, not moving. He looked up at Liam with a guarded expression, uncertain where the meaning lay. To be honest, Liam didn’t know what he was saying either. “If you need… anything, or something happens, just…” he struggled to make the words come together properly. “Just, come get me. Okay?”

Theo’s face had softened and he nodded silently, lying on his back and closing his eyes. Just that act had taken his breath away. This might be the most vulnerable position Theo could put himself in, and he did it in front of Liam willingly. This… this was trust. He had carefully backed out of the room and climbed the stairs just enough so he could still see Theo’s form spread across the couch – _his_ couch – the only movement in the rise and fall of his chest. Liam went to sleep faster than he thought possible after the stress and panic of the day. Most of the panic, he realizes now, was assuaged because Theo was right underneath him, a mere flight of stairs away, and he was safe. For once, Liam didn’t have to let go and trust that he’d take care of himself. But then of course, waking up and finding the house empty was pretty much like being shot back into reality. Sometimes the night was beautiful and filled with whispered promises of hope, but then the sun would always rise with the dawn, poking holes through all the recklessly dreamt plans. Finding Theo gone was shocking and confusing and it hurt more than he wanted to admit.

And now… now Liam just needs to find him. Because the residual scent is a poor substitute for the real thing. Because he’s tired of them spending days and days apart in the name of safety. Because he’s not sure if he believes the Chimera didn’t understand what Marner called after them last night. Because he doesn’t think Theo’s exactly the type to be a hero, but he needs to make sure they’re on the same page. Liam needs to know he’s not going to wake up one day and discover the idiot’s gone and gotten himself killed over something they could’ve stopped together. Because if Marner decided to yell that as his message, he had to be pretty damn sure Theo would understand.

Liam's getting close now, the aroma so full and unfiltered it’s getting intoxicating. Once again he finds himself amid the trees and soil, the quiet echoing in his ears. He follows the scent, stomach sinking as he gets closer. He knows exactly where he’s going. Why Theo needed the flower. What the final destination is. _Why in the hell_ …

 

He turns around the bend carefully, still slightly wary of tracking anyone after the last experience. His nerves settling as he passes a familiar blue truck on the narrow dirt road. A few more steps onto the grass, and there’s Theo, back towards him, hands braced on a wooden railing. He’s looking over the top of it, staring deep into the river running underneath the bridge. The bridge where his sister died. Where he let her die. Liam almost turns around. He feels like he’s interrupting a private moment, a re-living of a part of the past Theo can’t seem to forget. He takes a step back and winces as he steps on a branch that cracks like a gunshot in the silence of the forest.

Theo whips around and is off the bridge in an instant, eyes flaring with fiery gold and ready for fight. Liam feels himself tense automatically at the low growl and exposed claws, and tries to keep his expression calm, not moving another muscle; pushing down the urge to shift in response. Theo won’t hurt him. It only takes a few tense seconds before the Chimera blinks, realizing who’s in front of him, and retracts his claws, something like guilt creeping into his features. They both stare at the other, the distance between them feeling like an open chasm, impossible to cross. But he’s going to try anyway.

Liam takes one step forwards, and Theo’s eyes flash warningly, though still remaining their hazel brown. Liam stops again, still a little more than a metre between them. The eye contact is intense and filled with things they can’t – or won’t – say out loud. Theo’s broadcasting a silent wariness that keeps slipping in and out of longing and what looks like fear. The last emotion makes something twinge in his gut. Is Theo afraid of him? Liam doesn’t even mean to convey specific emotions, they just come flowing out of him: confusion, anger, want. He realizes he’s flashing fear too, not because Theo himself scares him, but because of what it might mean if “you and me” turned into “we”. It’s terrifying. He never thought something like this would happen between them. Never though Theo would ever…

He swallows thickly, trying not to let the feelings overwhelm him. He takes one more step closer before he can stop himself. Theo shifts his head to side tightly, still not breaking eye contact, pleading with him to stop moving. He doesn’t. He walks forward until they’re at a normal distance, and at some point Theo closes his eyes, breathing carefully. When he opens them again, they’re guarded, and Liam wants to touch him again and make the barrier disappear. Instead, he makes himself speak.

“You left,” he says quietly, and he kicks himself for how small he sounds, how the hurt is seeping through. Yes, it is how he’s feeling, but that doesn’t mean he wants to make it obvious. Something tells him Theo can see it all over his face anyway.

The Chimera stands still in front of him, and doesn’t respond with words, throat working like he’s pushing down everything he wants to say before it can pass his lips.

"Did you not sleep well?" Liam asks carefully, keeping his voice even.

Theo chokes wetly and blinks a few times, staring determinedly over his shoulder. He still doesn't say anything, and for some reason that pained sound makes Liam feel the sharp hurt right in his chest.

“It’s fine if you didn’t,” he tries. “I know when I have to sleep somewhere new it takes me awhile to actually get any rest.”

“That’s not it, Liam,” Theo replies, voice thick with emotion, still refusing to look at him.

“Then what?” he asks, genuinely baffled and slightly distressed by how upset Theo is. He doesn’t understand. Did something happen last night after he went upstairs?

Liam watches a fluid, practiced movement develop and knows what’s going to happen before it does. Apparently he’s doomed to never understand, because Theo chooses that moment to close his eyes, reset his face, and breathe deeply. _Damn it._

“Nothing,” the Chimera replies, and the uncontrolled emotion is gone, only a hollow sadness remaining. The word he chose to speak echoes his demeanor almost too perfectly. When their eyes finally meet again there’s none of the sparkling snark he wants to see, only closed off ambivalence. He hates this. “It’s nothing,” Theo continues evenly. “I slept really well, so… thank you… for that. I just had to get going before it got too late and your parents came home or something.” His eyes dart quickly around their surroundings before coming back and adding, “I’m not sure how safe it is for me to be at your house anymore.”

It shouldn’t feel like a rejection, but it does. “You mean safe to be there while Marner and Yasmin’s group is around?” he clarifies before he can stop himself. Theo looks at the ground, not saying a word, and Liam’s stomach unexpectedly swoops. He has a million questions racing around his head, and he’s well aware that not one of them are going to be answered. He says the first thing he can think of to break the quiet that feels suffocating, knowing he’ll probably regret even raising it later.

“Aren’t you going to even ask how I keep finding you?”

"You're tracking me," Theo says bluntly. "By my scent."

Liam's temporarily speechless, but opens his mouth automatically to blurt a denial before he thinks better of it, annoyed. Is he never allowed to have the upper hand? He finally shrugs, deciding to try and play it off like it's not a big deal, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So what?" he says casually. Theo just stares at him, a hint of mocking disbelief finally creeping into his eyes at the blasé reaction. "Hey, if you just answered your text messages all the time I wouldn't have to," Liam points out candidly.

Theo scoffs. "I don't like using my texts right now; those messages can easily be traced and read if you know what you're-"

They both freeze, eyes widening. Well, _shit._

"That's how they found us yesterday," Liam whispers.

Theo's face hardens and he curses under his breath. "They didn't even have to find us, we led them straight to our exact location. Those sons of bitches are tracking my phone." He grabs it from his back pocket, turning it off in one practiced motion before taking out the SIM card and snapping it in half. He glances up briefly, a hint of vindication accenting the dark look. “And you kept saying my caution was overkill.”

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I've been tracking you by your scent then," Liam offers, trying to lighten the moment. He gets an emphatic glare in response, causing his lips to curl slightly into the beginnings of a smirking smile. That’s more like it. Theo raises a single eyebrow at the inappropriate reaction to a death stare and the grin is in full effect now, eyes sparkling with amusement. This is a game he likes to play. He’s never won, but he keeps playing. They stare at each other; Theo threatening, Liam on the cusp of laughing. First one to break loses. It usually ends in a growl from the Chimera and him giving up. Not this time.

Liam’s never seen it before and he doubts he’ll ever see it again, but after maybe ten seconds, Theo’s glare cracks and the corners of his mouth twitch. He lowers his head almost immediately to hide it, but it’s a little late for that. Liam bites his tongue to keep from letting loose a slough of mocking comments, but instead waits silently, assuming that might be a worse punishment. It is.

“Fuck you, Liam,” Theo mutters, but there’s none of the bite to it that should accompany those words, just exasperation and a hint of fondness. He’s sorely tempted to make some sort of “I mean, if you want to” sort of remark, but it feels like a really horrible idea to bring that up right now. Or possibly ever. He really doesn’t want to have to ask for that.

Instead Liam mentions passively, “If you pay me enough, I can pretend I didn’t see that,” and leaves it at that.

“I won’t have to pay you to keep your mouth shut,” Theo threatens dangerously, “because nothing happened worth sharing.”

Liam makes some sort of unnecessary humming noise in consideration before determining, “I’m pretty sure that’s a matter of opinion.”

Theo narrows his eyes before determining firmly, “We are not talking about this any more.”

Liam shrugs casually, appeasing him, but silently cheering. He’s got his blackmail for the foreseeable future. “Then what exactly did you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know, weren’t you the one who followed me?” Theo points out, not bothering to hide the resentment and annoyance in his tone.

Liam can’t really argue with that. But with all the time that it took to actually get here, not once did he come up with a good way to open this conversation. Probably because there really isn’t one. So he dives in headfirst.

 

“What Marner said last night. You remember anything more about what he might mean?”

Theo’s face instantly closes off and that’s red flag #1. He looks away. Red flag #2. That’s enough to raise suspicion. “What, did you not believe what I said last night?” he asks defensively, and the lack of a definitive answer completes the set. Red flag #3. That’s just about enough.

“Why won’t you tell me what he meant?” Liam asks confidently, crossing his arms across his chest, certain now that Theo’s hiding something from him.

The Chimera looks up, irritation covering his features. “Did I not just explain to you-” he starts, and Liam cuts him off, impatience ruling his impulses.

“Yeah, I heard what you said, and maybe you’re right. Maybe I don’t believe you.”

Theo’s eyebrows go up at the blunt statement, and his face turns cold, voice is just as icy. “If you don’t believe what I’m telling you, then what’s the point in this conversation?”

“Because maybe I also don’t want you to get hurt!” The words are out of his mouth in a loud rush before he can stop them, but they’re true. The softening look on Theo’s face suggests that he knows they are too. Liam sighs, letting his arms fall to his sides once again and forcing his body to relax slightly, resigned to the fact that now it’s out in the open. “I do believe things you tell me,” he corrects softly. “But sometimes you say things and I just… I can tell, okay? That you’re leaving something out or you’re twisting the facts _or_ ,” he stops, waiting for Theo to look him in the eye, “Or that you’re flat out lying to me. And I could tell last night in the truck.”

Theo’s eyes seem wary again of just how much Liam is figuring him out. “You never hide anything from me?” he asks expectantly, but the question is a deflection from himself, nothing more. He can almost hear the alarm bells going off in the Chimera’s brain, preparing for a battle or escape.

“Not a lot,” Liam responds earnestly, and really, there’s only one big thing he won’t talk about. The thing they _both_ won’t talk about. Refocusing, he adds, “If everyone knows what’s going on we have a better chance at beating them.”

“This isn’t about everyone this time,” Theo replies viciously, voice raising, scale finally tipping in favour of lashing out. “This is about me. It’s my business, it’s my past, and I am not obligated to tell you anything that I do or not remember.”

Liam pushes down the urge to punch him the face for that comment. After everything, _everything_ , they’ve gone through, he’s still acting like they aren’t on the same side. “You don’t get to spout shit like that,” he spits angrily. “Not when I’m doing everything I can to keep you and every other Chimera in this town alive!”

Theo scoffs, unimpressed. “You have no idea what I’ve gone through-”

“I would if you _tell me-_ ”

“There are something you’re better off not knowing,” snaps Theo, and it just makes Liam angrier.

“And why do you think you get to decide what I can and can’t handle?”

“Probably because it’s _my_ life, and you’re not automatically entitled to know any of that shit just because you’re my-” Theo stops short, mouth shutting so quickly it makes a sound.

Nobody breathes.

“I’m your what?” Liam finally asks cautiously, and Theo looks pained that he’s not just dropping the whole thing altogether. Not a chance.

“Because you’re my friend,” Theo says, and his voice almost cracks with emotion, like he’s fighting something inside to get the words out. “Because you’re…” he struggles, finally giving up, shaking his head in frustration, only adding, “Because you’re you.”

Liam feels his heart beating faster than normal in his chest, betraying him. He calms it quickly, but isn’t able to slow his still racing mind as easily. The words sounded like a confession of something else he wasn’t saying, and the possibilities are making his head spin. Whatever Liam says next; he has to be careful. He can’t remember Theo ever admitting something like that and actually meaning it before. This is unexplored, vulnerable territory for him.

“And because you’re _my_ friend,” Liam begins, and Theo’s eyes widen in shock, lips parting slightly, and the beta realises he probably hasn’t heard those words ever spoken genuinely to him before. He’s simultaneously sad and honoured to be the first. “I want to know what’s going on, so I can help.” He hesitates slightly before recklessly adding, “Whatever happens between us, I’m still going to want to help.”

The nice thing about those choice of words is that it can be interpreted in two ways: That even if they’re at each other’s throats trying to kill each other, he’s going to fight alongside him. Or… he scarcely lets himself think about the ‘or’. It’s open ended for a reason. Because maybe neither of them are ready to confront that right now.

Theo looks a little lost in front of him at the entire situation, licking his lips nervously and chest moving slightly sporadically. He just gave up a lot of control admitting what he did, probably his least favourite activity in the world. Liam whispers his name, trying to bring him back, but there’s no response. He takes a step forward and reaches out one hand to drag a couple of fingers gently down the back of his upper arm, trailing slowly from the shoulder to his elbow. Even that sensation, connected only at one point, feels like a relief. Just to be touching again, even in this little way feels like an aching need is finally being abated. Theo’s lips twitch, eyes closing in response to the stimuli, and any sort of reaction that hints he’s cutting off the retreat back into his mind is a good one. But this… this looks like he’s enjoying it just as much Liam is. He lets his fingers run the rest of the way down his arm, stopping at his wrist, just short of his palm. His fingers gently brush across the bare skin of his wrist absentmindedly for a little while, and finally Theo’s eyes open again, present and stable, meeting his own.

“I know it feels safer to hide certain things from our past,” Liam says softly, “But if we confront them now, then maybe we can finish this. All of us, together.”

“Some things need to stay hidden,” Theo says quietly, with an air of imploring finality. He’s not asking Liam why he’s still making sweeping motions across the delicate, soft skin of the inside of his wrist. Honestly, the contact is keeping Liam grounded now just as much as it did for Theo. “What Marner said was a taunt,” the Chimera continues, “for my ears only. He’s just trying to get to me.”

“Did it work?” Liam asks cautiously, finally forcing himself to bring his hand back, immediately missing the sensation of Theo. He shoves it in his pocket, trying to push down the urge to press some part of their bodies together again.

Theo’s lips press into a smile. “I’m not currently running towards them with my proverbial tail between my legs to beg for mercy, so I’m going with no.”

Liam concedes that point with a quick nod. But something’s still off, distractingly so, and he can’t get past it. “Would you tell me if it got bad though?” he scuffs his sneaker through the blades of grass, attempting not to betray his genuine fear and concern. “Y’know… dangerous for you? Dangerous enough that you thought you had to do something stupid to stop it?”

Theo chuckles bitterly, biting the inside of his cheek for a split second before answering. “Come on Liam, you should know this by now. It’s always dangerous for me. Always has, probably always will be.”

Liam sighs, unsatisfied with the roundabout answer. Before he can object to the non-stop string of nondescript bullshit, Theo meets his eyes; and the way they stare into him, through him, like he’s begging him to understand makes Liam know that he can never doubt what he’s about to say. “That’s my life,” he says gently. “The reality I have to deal with. And I don’t want it to be yours.” Theo shakes his head slowly, as if reminding himself, their gaze never once breaking. “I’m not about to drag you down with me. Not you.”

Liam breathes, slightly overwhelmed by intense eye contact, but not wanting to break it for the world. That final distinction…it means something; he just doesn’t know what. “Not me?” he whispers, and Theo’s hand twitches forward, like he wants to touch him. Instead he exhales carefully, and replies back quietly, but steady,

“Not you.” It’s getting harder to breathe with the electricity crackling in between them, short-circuiting all the synapses he thought he needed to be alive and conscious. But maybe all he needs is this. Eyes flashing promises and screaming words they can’t bring themselves to say.

“Why not me?” Liam murmurs, scarcely daring to ask.

Theo opens his mouth to say something, then stops himself. He locks his jaw tightly and looks away sharply to stare down the path Liam took to get here.

Liam feels a gaping loss when the Chimera’s eyes leave his, a hollowness; once filled with the reflections and reverberations of every emotion they both experienced, magnified tenfold and set to simmer in between them, shooting sparks every which way. He almost automatically asks Theo to what – look at him again? Stare into his eyes? Cursing his own absurdity, he instead opts to chew violently on his own lip in frustration, trying to sort everything out. His phone vibrates in his pocket, probably Mason updating him on Corey like he promised. According to his best friend’s update this morning, the Chameleon is doing fairly well all things considered. He’s mostly distressed at his lack of being able to fully protect his boyfriend. But it’s been a long time since anyone has mistaken him as being attached in any way to Theo, and those memories of their short time in the makeshift pack brought back some uncomfortable associations.

Why is it that the idea of being Theo’s packmate, or even his friend, doesn’t scare him? Liam just sees things in him that other people can’t see. Yes, he sees a control freak and an self-assured idiot with too much pride, he sees how he can get so dark and cold sometimes that it makes you shiver. But no one else seems to want to see anything else. They see the apparently impenetrable defenses and they run the other way, declaring a lost cause or screaming in terror. Liam’s never been one to run away. And now that he’s seen precious and vulnerable glances underneath the armor, the only place he finds himself running is to his side. Liam’s always felt a river of lava filled with anger and lust and all his other uncontrollable emotions flowing alongside the blood in his veins, and whenever Theo is near it flares in a way that burns but also just feels so _right_. He can’t get enough of that heat.

Realizing how long he’s been silently thinking, he looks up again to see Theo’s hazel eyes are staring at him intensely once again, a little too low. Liam swears his heart stops beating for a split second before setting off at a racing pace when he realizes Theo’s staring at his lips. They feel slightly hot, no doubt red and slightly swollen considering how long he’s been worrying them between his teeth. Even though Theo has to be aware that Liam’s noticed where he’s looking by now, his gaze never wanders or wavers to try and keep up appearances. He’s shamelessly locked onto his mouth, eyes betraying his desires.

“I swear, one more second and you were gonna make them bleed,” Theo murmurs, a slight smirk playing his face.

Liam licks his lips unconsciously at the attention and hears the Chimera’s breath hitch.

“Yeah well, we’re no strangers to blood, right?” Liam replies in a quiet voice, teasing. “They’d heal.” He can’t stop his own glance from flickering from Theo’s eyes to his lips. It’s almost automatic; he’s not telling his body to do it, it _wants_ to. He watches mesmerized as Theo’s mouth turn into a smile slowly as he registers Liam’s fascination - one of the real smiles that he just can’t help, and Liam swears he feels his breath lightly tickle his skin. Only then does he realize how close they’re still standing.

He can’t think properly but he can’t stop thinking. Nonsensical words are flying through his head and he wishes they would shut up so he can just enjoy whatever the hell is happening. He feels his heart beating so hard it’s almost painful in his chest. Theo is _so close_ and he shouldn’t want him here, but he does. Theo’s looking down at him hypnotized and Liam’s no better.

His phone vibrates again in his pocket, breaking him out of the haze and his obligations hit him all at once. He can’t be like this; he can’t afford to. He has a pack to look after, a danger to neutralize. Liam blinks, coming back to himself, and the snap is painful, like an elastic stretched too far. He doesn’t want to stop this, but he has to. He has to be the leader.

“Are you going to meet with them?”

Theo looks shaken; like he was just dumped in a bucket of ice water, eyes instantly back up to meet his. He takes a second to register the abrupt question, and Liam realizes he likely watched the question form on his lips before it reached his ears. He tries to suppress the shiver accompanying that thought. The Chimera takes a step back, probably more for the extra second to steady himself than anything, Liam figures. When did he start thinking like this; analyzing why people are doing what they’re doing? Apparently all of Mason’s rants have some basis in fact: Theo is rubbing off on him. Why isn’t he pissed about that?

Liam looks up to see Theo’s regular scowl has settled back on his face, but he’s looking at him impatiently, like he’s missed something.

“What?” he asks dumbly, blinking, still a little disoriented from whatever the hell just happened between them.

Theo’s jaw works and (apparently) repeats, “I said, why do you even care? You’re just here to make sure I don’t kill anyone else anyway.”

Liam feels like he’s been slapped. He stares in shock and feels fury rise, a comfortable and familiar fire. “I don’t even know how to _begin_ to respond to that,” he growls.

Theo shakes his head coldly. “Well don’t hurt yourself trying to manufacture some sort of reassurance. I guess it is still that hard for you to spit out that I’m not a cold-blooded murderer after all.” With a final dark look and a parting tilt of his head, he turns on his heel and stalks toward his truck.

“Oh come on,” Liam mutters exasperatedly under his breath. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He shouts to Theo as he guns the engine unnecessarily and drives away in a cloud of dirt without another glance in his direction.

“Dammit, Theo,” the Beta curses. “Can nothing be easy these days?”

His phone vibrates again in his pocket and he brings it out angrily to see the most recent message.

_Incoming (Lydia): Had a premonition about Theo and the visitors. We need a pack meeting. Now._

Liam groans at the sky in frustration. “Apparently not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These stubborn, ridiculous boys are overwhelmed with their emotions. I love them, but sometimes they drive me crazy. Enough sexual tension for you all??? ;) I am rather proud of Mason for hearing Liam out about Theo though. I really hope you liked this chapter. Also, pay attention, because something that came up here might some up again late in the story... That's all I'll say. 
> 
> Every time you guys tell me that my upload has helped your day or made you happy or emotional I just feel like you’ve given me a little hug through the internet. Please know I’m sending one right back <3 Thank you, and as always, I’ll see you all in the comments!


	7. What You're Willing to Give

After hearing Lydia’s premonition when the pack has gathered at his house, Liam knows all bets are off. He’s going to get killed for doing it, but somehow he knew it was going to eventually come to this. It’s time the pack knew everything about who this group really is, and why they want Theo.

Liam’s trying so hard to concentrate on the facts, trying so hard to be impartial, trying so hard to not interject the narrative with defenses for Theo’s actions. But after feeling like they both laid their souls bare for the other to witness beside that bridge earlier in the day, he’s well aware he’s being incredibly biased. But Liam can’t bring himself to give a shit. Because he should still be angry at Theo for driving off after accusing him of only being there to watch him. Furious, really. But he’s not. His ears are still ringing with the details of the vision, and all he feels is worry. He’s worried. For _Theo_. So maybe Liam _is_ biased, but he just can’t muster up the energy to hide it right now. And as if his mind was just waiting for the decision to made, he stops trying to pretend, simple as that, like a flick of a switch. It feels amazing.

He finishes the story, and stands at the front of the room to look at his friends. Mason and Corey are snuggled together on the loveseat, Lydia is alone on the couch, and Malia has taken the chair. The silence is overwhelming as everyone takes in all of the information. Liam can’t bare attempting to analyze their faces any longer, so his looks at his sneakers, tapping his fingers nervously against his pant leg.

“Alright,” Malia begins, her voice a biting sarcastic blade, and Liam looks up at her. “So what you’re telling me – us,” she gestures around the living room. “That poor, poor, little Theo has some friends from long ago who have come into town with a vendetta against him.”

“Yes,” Liam answers, struggling to keep his voice level at her obvious distain.

She gets up slowly, taking a casual step towards him, cracking her fingers. “Because he single-handedly brutally murdered a bunch of people who came after him and tortured their leader, Marner, before letting him go.”

“Yes,” he forces out through gritted teeth, trying not to nit-pick her adjective choices.

“And they want to kill him,” Malia concludes with wide and accusing eyes.

“Yes,” he responds firmly.

Her arms drop loudly to her sides as she nods slowly, taking a short stroll away before turning back with one eyebrow quirked and smiles coldly.

“I for one don’t object.”

Liam stands his ground and glares at her, trying his best to look menacing and Alpha-like. He swears the only reason Scott had any chance of controlling her was because they were in love. He crosses his arms with an air of finality.

“Well I do.”

Malia’s face falls dark and she growls low in her throat. “Have you forgotten just what he did to you? To Scott?”

Liam has been expecting this. It isn’t the first time the pack has had this argument about Theo and he highly doubts it will be the last. It’s odd to think that a couple of years ago he was on the opposite side. Either way, he’s prepared.

“Have _you_ forgotten just what he’s done for us since?” Liam lists things out on his fingers. “He saved me from the Ghost Riders so many times I’ve lost track, sacrificed himself to save my ass in the elevator, told us about the Wild Hunt and how to trap a Ghost Rider, fought with _you_ against Garret to save Beacon Hills, was with us when were barricaded in the Sherriff’s office, put his neck on the line to go out and present those deputies’ bodies, went into hiding with us…” he takes a deep breath, lowering his raising voice and staring at the ceiling for a moment. “And he stopped me from killing Nolan and Gabe. Because I probably would’ve had he not…” he trails off and examines the hardwood, remembering that car ride home from the Zoo. That was one of the first times he had seen Theo’s smile, the one that wasn’t covered in layers of hidden intentions.

_But you broke your hands trying not to._

He remembers being shocked that Theo actually seemed to care if Liam killed Nolan. He wondered for days if it was because he didn’t want the kid to die or if he just knew what that act would’ve done to Liam’s mind and soul. He doesn’t know which he wants more. Maybe he wants both.

“Had he not knocked you out repeatedly?” Supplies Mason helpfully from the loveseat, his arm around Corey, who looks completely blank at the whole conversation. Liam blinks, the voice bringing him back to the present. He throws a quick smile at his best friend for filling in the blanks.

“Theo _stopped me_ from killing,” Liam presses. “You think he would’ve done that before?”

“You think he would’ve done that for anyone else?” Corey asks, his head still down. Everyone turns to look at him, Liam realizing only now that he hasn’t spoken a word past ‘hello’ the whole meeting.

Mason sits forward and moves his head down towards his boyfriend’s. “Corey-”

“You forget I knew him.” Corey sits forward, away from Mason, finally staring up at Liam. Visibly, the scars on his body are gone, but he’s not fully healed. “Say whatever you want, but everyone in this room knows that he cares about you – however it is that he does.” Liam shifts on his feet, uncomfortable at the public acknowledgement, but somewhere blissfully happy for the confirmation that he’s not been making it all up in his head.

“But what if,” Corey continues, “what if it’s someone he hates? What if it’s someone who tried to hurt _you_? How is he going to react then?” He slumps back in his seat, shaking his head. “He’s unpredictable. He thinks fast and moves just as quickly. How do you know he’s not going to turn around and start killing again the second something or someone rubs him the wrong way?”

“Because he hasn’t,” Lydia says quietly, before Liam can open his mouth. “He’s had plenty of opportunity.” She looks up at the surprised stares, no one more shocked than Liam. She looks meaningfully at Corey and says gently, “And because we have to believe in second chances.” She looks at Malia pointedly as well before murmuring, “I think we all deserve that.”

Liam feels a rush of unexpected warmth towards the Banshee, but only lets himself send her a small smile. Malia has the gall to roll her eyes, but remains silent, a point in and of itself. Corey remains silent with Mason looking down at him with concern before the former takes a deep breath.

“Just be careful,” the Chameleon finally says, looking up at Liam’s expression with eyebrows furrowed. “One minute he says he loves you and the next you’re being asked to kill for him.”

Liam crouches down in front of the loveseat, heart racing at the assumption. “Corey, it’s not like that,” he says softly. “In any way,” he adds firmly when the boy looks up at him skeptically. The words taste like a lie coming out of his mouth.

“But whatever way, it’s kind of irrelevant,” Liam begins, standing up. “We don’t let innocent people get hurt, and it’s not just Theo he’s after. He hates all Chimeras.”

“Not sure if I’d exactly call Theo ‘innocent’-” Malia mutters under her breath, but loud enough for Liam to hear. He shoots a death glare her way and she throws up her hands in temporary surrender. “Fine!” She huffs before grinding her teeth. “I guess I vote to take these guys down. Only because it’ll be fun to rip them apart.”

Liam is sorely tempted to make a biting comment about how much she sounds like Theo when she says crap like that, but he really does need her on their side, and he’s uncharacteristically not in the mood to fight about this anymore.

He glances at Lydia, who smiles back and nods her agreement, nervousness still visible in her features. Liam realizes she’s trusting his judgement on this one, and his shoulders feel heavy at the weight of having to trust _himself_ to make the right decisions. But this… this he knows he believes in. It’s worth fighting for.

He turns again to the loveseat to look at Mason and Corey, who have been talking quietly in rushed voices. They look up, and his stomach momentarily drops at their solemn expressions before Mason gives him a reassuring familiar grin.

“Dude, you know I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth.” Liam lets out an unsubtle sigh of relief. Mason’s expression darkens again. “I don’t know if I like Theo,” he continues, “And I sure as hell don’t trust Theo.” His best friend bites his lip. “But I trust you. And that’s good enough for me.”

Liam returns his grin with one of his own and slaps the human’s outstretched hand, not knowing how much he needed to hear that until it was said. Corey’s staring at his boyfriend with reluctant adoration, a combination Liam hadn’t known was possible until this moment. He thinks he hears the Chimera mutter “the things I do for you” under his breath into Mason’s ear before staring at the beta with a wary expression.

“You trust Theo,” Corey begins stiffly, and Liam holds his breath. “And I think it’s a mistake.” He holds up both hands as Liam opens his mouth to protest. “But Mason trusts you, and I trust him with everything. So, I guess I’m in too.” He smiles darkly. “And I _really_ wanna kick the shit out of these guys for what they did to me and Mason.”

“Ah ah,” Mason objects automatically, as if they were continuing a previous argument. “You’re not kicking the shit out of anyone, you barely have enough energy to shift!”

Corey looks betrayed that he’d bring that up in front of everyone and tries to stand up in objection before losing his balance. Liam grabs his arms before he can faceplant on the hardwood and raises an eyebrow, looking him in the eye.

“You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone Corey, give your body time to heal.” Liam says amusedly, and sets him back on top of a trying-not-to-laugh Mason. “Besides, I’m hoping we can do this with as little violence as humanly possible.”

“More like in-humanly possible,” Lydia inevitably quips with a wicked grin.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Malia grumbles, and she really is starting to sound like a carbon-copy of Theo.

Liam smiles, realizing that for whatever many justifications, the pack – _his_ pack – is behind him in protecting Theo. Just knowing they’re all together and united on one goal makes it feel like he can breathe again. All he knows is he has to make sure Theo is going to be alright. He _needs_ him to be alright. It’s ridiculous to feel like nothing else matters, but lately it’s all he can think about. He can’t even fully explain it, but the concept of waking up for more than three days without seeing him, hearing from him, makes his chest constrict. He’s had to do it in the past, but he deals because he knows the next time Liam sees him, that smile Theo tries to keep hidden will peek out a little bit further and he’ll shake his head trying to hide it. He’ll mock Liam for being a sap, as if he’s incapable of hearing how the Chimera’s heart beats just a little bit too quickly. Liam’s always attributed it to him running or working out beforehand or something equally as implausible, but somehow that’s easier to justify in his head than letting himself think that the reason for the racing pulse is something – or someone - else. And now? Now he doesn’t know what to think.

“So what exactly is our plan then, O unshakable leader?” Mason teases, ripping him back to the present. 

Liam blanches. He honestly didn’t think he would make it this far in the meeting, let alone construct a plan.

“Uhhh,” he starts unconvincingly. “Well, we could…”

“Oh, wonderful,” Malia says, flouncing back onto the chair to glare at him. “We don’t have a plan, do we?”

“Well I don’t know about you guys,” Mason says, rubbing his hands together in glee. “But that’s kinda my neck of the woods. And I for one, _do_ have a plan.”

Liam shakes his head in fondness. Of course he does. What would he do without him?

“Okay first we need to go over Lydia’s vision again.”

His chest tightens and he almost closes his eyes, as if that would stop the words from assaulting his ears. Please not again.

“So what Lydia could tell us was about a room with maps and paper, where you could see Marner and Yasmin and a shitload of weapons, right? And they were talking about Chimeras and how they needed to be eradicated, yeah?”

“Yes,” Lydia confirms, trying vainly to think if there was anything forgotten. “And obviously they were saying how Theo was the catalyst. How he was their first hit – the one that got away. That they wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.”

Liam feels a growl unfurl in his chest and fights it down, trying to stop the rage. Concentrate, he needs to concentrate. _The Sun, The Moon, The Truth._ Why does Theo keep doing this to him?

“Then out of nowhere, it’s the same room but filled with maybe a dozen armed guards, Marner and Yasmin at the front, and Theo’s in the centre. There’s smoke in the air. Guns are pointed at Theo. Then,” Mason’s voice hesitates slightly, eyes flickering to Liam, “gunshots. Lots of them.”

Somehow he thought that hearing it for the second time would be easier, but it’s so, so much worse. He’s trying not to throw up, not picture it. He doesn’t want this burned like a brand into his minds-eye, but there it is.

“Then they lose it. Flood the streets looking for Chimeras. Game over.”

Liam’s shaking. He needs to calm down. _The Sun, The Moon, The Truth._ Over and over. It’s not working. Desperately he thinks of how it feels when he and Theo are just relaxing together, playing video games, eating lunch in the back of his truck in the woods, lying on the ground in their clearing in between fights listening to the sounds of rushing water and chirping birds, reading quietly in the same room when he looks up at Theo’s smirking face because he accidentally started reading out loud. It feels like peace. Peace and warm sparks that gently tickle his skin.

He smiles. He’s not shaking anymore.

“So it sounds like to me,” Mason continues, tactfully ignoring Liam’s averted breakdown, “they think that if they can destroy the one person who’s been untouchable, they can take on anyone. If Theo dies, they think they’ve got a free path to destroying all Chimeras.”

“Well,” Lydia grins darkly, “looks like they didn’t count on us.”

 _Y’know,_ Liam thinks, _for a second there, I didn’t think I couldn’t count on you guys either._

xxxxx

The sky’s gone dark above his truck when Theo feels it again. That strong, insistent pull in the back of his mind. Like something’s coming. It hasn’t left since Marner’s words during their last fight.

 _Those words you repeated to me over and over that night? They now apply to you._ _You know where to find me if you want to know how you can stop it._

He lied when he told Liam he couldn’t remember what he had said to Marner, whispered over and over into his ear as he broke his bones one by one and slashed his skin with scars. His vendetta. Theo’s own message.

_I want your people dead. And I will kill everyone it takes just to get to you._

He closes his eyes and digs his nails into his palms at the memory. Never, _never_ , did he imagine something like this would happen. He should’ve known better. Theo knows first-hand what a broken, tortured mind is capable of.

Even more, never did he think that he would be in a position where those words could be turned on him. He strategically positioned his life and relationships so that they could never be used against him. He hadn’t been counting on Liam Dunbar. That infuriating, obnoxious, stubborn, almost intelligent, strong, intuitive, warm, witty, entertaining-

Theo shakes his head angrily, ultimately opting to throw it against the headrest in exasperation. _Shit_. He was trying to think of _negative_ things about the werewolf. Reasons why he should just climb into the back seat, go to sleep, and leave well enough alone. Apparently his subconscious has other, more self-destructive ideas. He sighs heavily, watching the stars out the windshield. Liam changed everything. He made Beacon Hills Theo’s home, whether he meant to or not. He made him want to supress the murderous tendencies, to be better. He made interactions with the pack almost tolerable – to the point where Theo would actually feel bad if something happened to one of them. That’s… unreal. It’s insanity. It’s unwise. But it’s reality. And now, he knows what Marner is threatening. He’s telling Theo that he won’t just hit the Chimeras – he’ll hit _everyone_. Everyone he deems necessary to get to them. Theo’s own words. It makes a rage build up in his stomach, thick and toxic. This is all because of him.

It has to stop. The stakes are getting too high. He starts his truck before he can stop himself, turning around quickly and speeding off into the night. Marner got one thing right: Theo knows where to find him.

Theo drives as far into the woods as he can get before he’s fairly certain this is as close as a road gets to where he needs to go. Then he gets out and he walks. He walks for at least two hours until the only way he can see is with his supernatural vision and the bugs are eating him alive. He doesn’t care. He has to stop this.

Suddenly the trees and the spread of the land start looking familiar and his heartbeat stutters in recognition. This is the place. Up ahead he sees a structure, and a light from inside. The cabin is dilapidated and the wood is stripped and decaying in some places. Ivy has started to grow over the patched roof.

This is where it happened. This is where he hid out all those years ago, where Marner and his people tried to kill him. _Where you slaughtered them all_ , a voice hisses inside of him, shamelessly proud of the blood spilt that night. Not this time. That’s not what he’s here for.

He can’t afford to stand here any longer. Theo partially shifts, and a fleeting image of Liam’s face flashes through his mind out of nowhere. His heart constricts painfully and he closes his eyes. Theo doesn’t know how to explain to the beta that he went to the bridge earlier because it never fails to make his heart hurt and twist. After the blissfully peaceful night dreaming of Liam’s heartbeat, he needs the reminder. It reminds him of what he’s done, who he is. What he’s capable of. What he’s not capable of. He’s pretty sure that he’s not capable of loving someone. Liam makes him wish that he could.

“I’m sorry,” Theo whispers to the trees, barely there, knowing the words won’t reach the person he wants to hear it most, but needing to say them just the same. He retains the anguish and uses it as fuel, opening his eyes and running forward to tear open the door.

Marner and Yasmin are sitting at the table, drinking red wine of all things; the nearly empty bottle and automatic weapons lying on wooden top. They turn, startled, and point their weapons at Theo in a practiced motion. They’ve been expecting him. A tense standoff initiates, neither backing down, but neither wanting to make the first strike. Finally-

“You put your claws away, and so will we,” Marner says carefully, and Theo briefly considers it before shifting back and not moving from his spot against the closed front door. The two lower their guns, and there’s a moment of strained silence.

“You finally came,” Marner notes, and Theo doesn’t bother confirming the obvious with a useless response of affirmation.

“What will it take to stop it?” he instead asks bluntly, not wasting any more time.

“Your life.” Yasmin says simply, and Theo scoffs.

“This is a waste of my time,” he says scornfully, and feigns to leave.

“You don’t want to do that,” Marner’s voice cuts across the air sharply, and Theo turns around in mock impatience.

“And why is that?” he inquires, “You apparently don’t have anything I care about, you're not saying anything worth my time. You had your chance to say something interesting, and you blew it. We’re done here.”

“You want something interesting?” Yasmin asks, eyebrows raising, “We can arrange that. I know you’ve heard all about what our poison can do to abominations of your engineering, but I could give you even more details.”

Theo shakes his head in disgust. The woman is crazy and warped and apparently obsessed with gruesome imagery. He turns to actually leave this time, but her voice raises again, an edge lining it dangerously.

“Or I could tell you about our new one that works on werewolves too.” Theo freezes, instantly kicking himself for foolishly giving away his emotions. Idiot. Turn the tables. Throw them off. You don’t care. _You don’t care,_ a voice deeper inside reminds him. He’s not sure he believes that anymore.

Attempting to feign nonchalance, he turns around and paints a disbelieving expression on his face. “Normally I’d just tell you to prove it, but…”

“Oh, we intend to prove it, Theo,” Yasmin purrs. “But just how much we prove it is up to you.”

“I’m sorry, what exactly is that supposed to mean?” he asks sharply, crossing his arms across his chest.

“It means,” Marner continues, eyes lighting up with the promise of blood, “that if you don’t cooperate, we go after your friends.”

“What friends?” Theo scoffs, working to control his heartbeat. “If you’ve met me before, and I’m pretty sure you have,” he stops to eye Marner up and down with a raised eyebrow, just to pour salt on an old wound, “then you know I’m not exactly the type to make friends.”

“What about Liam?” asks Yasmin, and his blood runs cold. His heart stops, and he feels a dozen emotions race up, threatening to drown him. _Shove it down,_ he reminds himself. _Distance. Apathy._

“Scott’s beta?” he asks, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes, Scott’s beta,” Yasmin parrots back. “But he’s not just the beta, is he?”

“He’s not a Chimera,” Theo responds, probably too quickly, and kicks himself again. “He can’t even fight that well.” A lie. “He’s just a werewolf,” he adds, trying to sound as disdainful as possible.

“But he’s _your_ werewolf,” Marner says quietly from the shadows, and something inside Theo clicks perfectly at the words and his primal side purrs as if to say _fuck_ that sounds right. _Mine._ Something unfurls inside of him. The need to protect. Claim. Belong and own. He can’t focus, overwhelmed with thoughts of their scents combined again, twined together so tightly he can barely discern whose is whose. How it should be. He thought he had locked these emotions up, deep down in a place he doesn’t let himself access.

“He’s not mine,” Theo tries, but the words are quiet and without passion, like now he’s heard the idea of Liam belonging to him like that, his voice refuses to participate in the denial of wanting it for another second. This is really, really inconvenient.

“That was convincing,” Yasmin’s voice mocks him quietly and Theo really wants to kill her. Slowly. He’d enjoy that. That would make him feel better. She starts to pace in front of him, continuing in a slow and disinterested tone. “But since you don’t care, it won’t matter the plans we have for him, should you not cooperate of course.”

Theo swallows. He knows Marner and Yasmin aren’t supernaturals, but he’s certain they can hear his heart pounding in his chest. The tenuous grip on his control is slipping. “Plans?” he asks, and his voice sounds like his mouth is dry as sandpaper, probably because it is.

“I know you’ve heard about just what our creation does to people like you,” her voice is sickly sweet, except for last word. That one she spits. Theo nods once, not trusting his voice. Just like that, she’s back to her infuriatingly lazy and mocking tone. “Well, we’ve taken it upon ourselves to create one that does just the same to werewolves. Same tortuous and bloody effects, same end result. But we’ve also added wolfsbane, just because we can.”

Theo feels an ominous, sinking feeling develop in his stomach. He doesn’t even want to fathom what that would feel like. He tries to keep his face neutral, but it’s becoming more and more of a struggle as the anger starts to flow.

“The thing is,” Yasmin flips a capped vial filled with brilliant blue liquid out of her coat pocket, “because we like to be incredibly thorough, we also have the antidote.”

He’s really ready to be done with this conversation now. “Congratulations,” he grits out. “Maybe I can buy you a cake in celebration once I’m out of here. I’ll just need a mailing address.”

“I don’t think you understand.” And suddenly the cutesy voice is dark and she’s right in his face. He refuses to flinch. “What this means is that we can shoot him. And then we can cure him.” Theo’s stomach drops out completely and his breath stops. Yasmin smiles, showing teeth. “And then we can shoot him. And then we can cure him. And then we can-”

“I get the picture,” and his voice comes out as vicious snarl. His mind is racing, panicking, chest cramping with emotion. He feels his face go blank, dangerous. He knows this is the point in intimidation techniques when people usually start screaming for mercy, but Theo won’t scream. He knows he’s backed against a wall, and still, all that matters is that he won’t let this happen to Liam. Whatever it takes.

“Good,” Marner’s voice comes through once again, and his dark hair is falling over his eyes. “I’m glad you finally grasp the situation at hand. Then I assume we have a deal.”

“Not yet,” Theo bites. He’ll fight to the last breath he has and to the last tactic he can outmaneuver. It’s in his blood to resist and outsmart – literally. “If you get me, then I’ll need definitive proof you won’t target the pack. Not them, not their families, in any way. And you don’t _touch_ Liam.” Theo doesn’t care at this point how overt he’s being; he’s going to make sure there’s no room for interpretation if he can’t be around afterwards to clarify. He takes a single step forward, forcing Yasmin back against a chair, and smiles menacingly. “You don’t talk to him, you don’t follow him, you don’t track his whereabouts, you don’t conveniently show up where he’s going to be, you don’t touch a hair on his head or even breathe in his general direction. You let him _live_ his life normally.” He hears his voice uncharacteristically catch on the last point as, in a flash, he wonders if Liam will find his life normal without Theo in it. He swallows once, forcing that down, and adds firmly, “And that goes for all of his pack. I need proof you’re not going to shoot them all the second that I’m gone.”

“And how exactly do you expect us to prove that?” Yasmin asks, her shrill voice grinding on his patience.

“By destroying the werewolf poison,” he explains firmly. “All of it. Every vial, every formula, every dart, every preliminary report about its testing, every _drop_ is burned. Those are my terms.”

Silence. Then Yasmin starts to cackle. “He’s insane! He’s actually insane!” Theo lets a smile grow as he looks at Marner’s careful face observing him grudgingly. He’s considering it. Yasmin notices the direction of his gaze and whips around to gawk. “You can’t actually be serious-”

“It’s worth it,” he says gruffly, and Theo’s dark grin widens. That was easier than he thought it would be. An old vendetta is irresistible. Because really, all Marner is concerned with is the destruction of Chimeras. The development of the werewolf poison was merely an incredibly deadly, and no doubt expensive, insurance policy.

“No!” Yasmin gasps, horrified. “We kill them _all-_ ”

“We do as I say,” he thunders, cutting her off for the second time. Marner walks towards her slow and menacing, and she shrinks into her boots. His voice is low and dangerous. “Or have you forgotten who it is that’s in charge?”

Yasmin cracks after a split second, looking down. She shakes her head and turns tail, walking deeper into the cabin, the sound of her heels clicking against the hardwood fading rapidly.

“Now do we have a deal?” Theo asks coolly, much more content to be making it his own way, even if he’s maneuvering himself into the ground. Power is still power.

Marner looks at him with disgust, hair falling over his eyes. “Be at the basement of the abandoned warehouse that’s west of the National Park at 5 o’clock tomorrow. Come alone. Come unarmed.”

“I’m always armed,” he reminds Marner, and flares his eyes briefly, still satisfied to see a flicker of fear. Then the fear turns to hatred and Marner’s lip curls.

“We’ll fix that.”

Theo tries not to react. Never show fear. He raises his chin just to be defiant.

“If you don’t show up,” Marner warns, “we’ll take that as your official refusal and the deal is off. The pack will be hunted down and killed with extreme prejudice, and Liam goes first with special treatment; slowly and painfully until he’s _begging_ for death. I’ll personally make sure of that.”

Theo nods sharply, ignoring the screaming in his head to let everyone else die and just run. He can’t live like that any more, not that he’s going to live very long into the future to see what this life could be like. His voice is oddly normal, like he’s on autopilot as he confirms, “I understand”. And he does. This is for Liam.

One way or another, it all ends tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that just happened. Yes, I have mixed feelings about it too. Unfortunately it will not all end tomorrow for you guys, because we've got 3 chapters left and University's killing me. *whispers* Please don't kill me... Either way, get ready for some long chapters coming up! It's about to get messy. 
> 
> I seriously just don't even know how to express to you guys how amazing you are anymore. Like, seriously, every time I look in my inbox, someone's making me cry happy tears. You're all beautiful humans, and I'll see you in the comments <3


	8. In Which All Hell Breaks Loose

The pack meeting feels like it's lasting an eternity, but it's necessary. Mason does have a plan, and it's a good one (as if he's capable of having any other kind) but they still have the largest obstacle to overcome that Lydia hasn’t mentioned. Finding Theo in the first place.

"Alright," Liam starts, trying to hide his impatience and failing as he unceremoniously dumps all the maps of Beacon Hills he could find in his parents' office onto the coffee table. "There's gotta be at least a dozen out-of-the-way abandoned buildings that match the vision. Somehow we have to narrow this down."

"Oh, I know exactly where it is," Lydia says casually, shuffling the papers in front of her. When she looks up she finds the entire room gaping at her. "What?" she comments innocently, apparently confused.

"Do you tour the town's dilapidated buildings in your spare time?" Mason inquires curiously, "Because that's the only explanation I'm coming up with, and it's not an especially good one."

Lydia sighs, brushing her hair out her face and patiently explains, "I used to go there when I was younger." As if that's enough to clear things up.

"Why, exactly?" Liam presses, and she glares at him briefly.

"When I was a kid, right before my Grandmother was committed, our family took a day trip up to the National Park. We stopped to eat lunch in a clearing by the side of the road. It was a good day. No one fought, it was peaceful.” Lydia pauses thoughtfully, remembering. “After she went into Eichen, and I grew up, I went back to that same place. I guess it just had positive associations. I explored the area, and nearby I found a building; an old warehouse I think. It was quiet and secluded, and if I sat on the ground floor the sunlight would shine in through the windows so I could read.” She shrugs. “No one could find me there. I could study and research on my own time without judgement.” She examines a few maps before finally deciding on one, presumably to try and find the exact location, apparently abruptly finished her story..

Liam continues to wordlessly stare at her incredulously, the rest of the pack following suit. It’s kind of difficult to imagine preppy, perfect “old Lydia” hiding away in an abandoned warehouse. Growing into her Banshee powers changed her, but he guesses that she’s always been a genius. Maybe that wasn’t entirely acceptable to her back then.

“It was also the only place I could find that had certain species of plants and insects,” Lydia comments casually, without looking up.

“Okay then,” Mason interrupts, breaking the room’s silence, trying to hide his entertained expression and failing miserably. “I mean… that’s valid?”

Lydia winces. "I'll admit that it didn't exactly help my case with my parents; especially considering what happened to my Grandmother. Playing in abandoned buildings isn't exactly what you'd call normal."

Corey snorts his amusement. "I don't really think any of us are what you’d call normal anymore."

Liam smirks. No. Beacon Hills could call the McCall pack many things, but normal is certainly not one of them. “So that means you know what this place looks like on the inside?” he asks, almost feeling encouraged. If Lydia knows the layout, then they might almost have an advantage. “Do you know what part of the building they were in?”

She shuffles the map, rotating it distractedly with her head close. “Well it was almost dark in the vision, so it was harder to tell at first, but the lower level has distinctive shelving and that same huge, open room. I’m fairly certain that’s where they were. Ah. There we go.” She points to the outline of an unmarked building on one of the maps, and everyone crowds in to see. It isn’t huge, but it's definitely out of the way. The only one hearing gunshots and screaming there would be the deer and coyotes. Liam swallows and reminds himself that this is a good thing. Now they have everything they need. Everything, that is, except a guarantee of no fatalities.

The others start discussing details about a good time to meet up and travel times, and he only half listens. He feels like his attention span has suddenly shrunk, brain overtired and overemotional.

Liam’s chewing absentmindedly on his lip, mind still in a million places at once when he feels someone nudge his arm and he looks up, startled. Everyone’s looking at him expectantly and he blinks, a bit disoriented to the conversation.

“Hey,” Corey asks concernedly, “Are you alright? You look a bit out of it, and you’ve been really quiet. You didn’t even yell at Malia for calling Theo a menace.”

Liam smiles. “He _is_ a menace,” he agrees softly. He shakes himself internally, clearing his throat. “There’s just still something I don’t understand. How did the group manage to catch and detain Theo? I can’t see that he would willingly walk to his own death like that.” He shrugs. “Maybe we should be looking for him.”

“Maybe it’s too late,” Lydia says quietly, and his head snaps up, eyes blazing. She winces at his expression, and rephrases. “I meant that maybe he’s already been caught. Besides, if we already know where he’s going to be, why bother wasting our time looking when we might miss the opportunity we’re positive we will get?”

Liam sighs. It’s really annoying when other people have valid logic.

“He’ll be fine, dude,” Mason assures him, slapping his arm with a smile.

Liam scoffs, shrugging him off. “I don’t need comforting about Theo,” he says firmly, trying to keep the defensiveness out of his voice.

“Really?” Malia quips skeptically, “Because you look like hell.”

He glares at them all before collapsing on the empty couch, giving into the wave of exhaustion hitting him.

“I think we’ve probably got everything we need for tomorrow,” Mason says quickly, and Liam feels a swell of love for his best friend and his skills of not-so-subtle social cues.

“Yup,” Malia agrees, also getting up and stretching. “Operation: Save Helpless Bloodthirsty Killer is a go. Sounds a little counterintuitive, but hey.” Liam throws up a middle finger in her general direction and she grins, reassured. “Now that’s more like it.”

Everyone shuffles out of the room with overlapping "byes" and "see you tomorrows" and he waves half-heartedly. Mason pauses in the doorway, the last one out, hesitating. "At least try to get some sleep," he finally implores.

Liam smiles at him in what he hopes is an encouraging way. "I'm good, Mase. Just tired. I'll text you in the morning, okay?" Mason nods, turning, and the door clicks shut.

Liam can't make himself get off of the couch, too exhausted, too comfortable, his bed too far away. He pulls a blanket down from the back of the sofa and curls up, resigning himself to the fact that this is probably where he'll end up spending the night.

His body feels sapped of energy, but his mind is still working in full force. He's trying sort through everything, make it all make sense. Why now? How could Theo get caught? Why wasn't he fighting back in Lydia's vision? Why the hell does he feel physically ill at the mere mental image of the Chimera being shot?

Of course, he knows the answer to that last question. He just really doesn't want to think about it. Especially not now when everything is hanging so precariously in the balance. Liam rolls over, and in a flash he realizes that a mere 24 hours ago, Theo's body was laying right where he is. Immediately, he desperately he presses his nose into the fabric, trying to pick up a trace, a hint, anything he can get of the scent that makes everything settle perfectly inside him like magic. All he can smell is himself, Lydia, and his parents. He tries the blanket next, closing his eyes and shamelessly hoping, but picks up nothing but the smell of detergent, and his family.

Liam throws his head back against the armrest angrily, hard enough to hurt, and locks his jaw. It's as if he was never here. Liam feels a burn and realizes he's fighting back unexpected tears when he wonders if today was the last time he'll get to smell Theo for real.

 

When Liam wakes up it’s already early afternoon, and his eyelashes feel tangled and slightly crusty, left over from the emotions that drowned him the night before. He finally fell into unconsciousness in the early morning, but his nightmares were vivid and disturbing and filled with blood and loss. He might’ve been better to just stay awake. He washes his face with warm water the second he gets up, working away the sharp bits poking the skin around his eyes. Almost on autopilot, he grabs some food and checks his phone, plugging it in to charge since apparently he didn’t think of that before he passed out on the couch.

Mason has texted him twice, once to say that he and Corey would be busy all morning, saying they needed to attend to some sort of mysterious errand. The second was to make sure he was all good. In a short flash, Liam remembers telling Mason before he left that he would text in the morning. Wincing, he fires off a message to let him know that he had just slept in and apologizing. Almost instantly his best friend replies, like he had been closely watching his phone.

_Incoming (Mason): It’s totally fine, dude. I’m just really glad you finally got some good sleep :)_

Liam scoffs. ‘Good’ isn’t exactly what he’d call it, but still sends back a message in agreement. His friends don’t need to know how much of a mess he is right now. He just needs to get his shit together so he can be a leader again.

Liam grabs his laptop and blasts one of his favourite playlists as loud as it can go, letting the bass knock away any of the cobwebs. He showers in gloriously hot water and gets dressed, almost feeling normal again, shutting down his mind the second it goes past the lyrics of the song or what he’s about to do in the next five minutes. Clean and oddly peaceful, Liam sits on the kitchen counter, looking at the time. 1:35 P.M. An idea forms in his head out of nowhere, and instantly he knows what he’s going to do with the remaining hours before he has to meet the pack at Mason’s house at 4:00 for the drive to the National Park. They chose that time because the sun seemed to just be setting through the windows in Lydia’s vision, so they figured they’d get to the warehouse before sundown. Liam has time.

He packs his bag with anything he might need for the mission tonight, just in case he doesn’t have time to drop by his house before heading to Mason’s, and heads out the door. The slight chill doesn’t bother him as he travels the twists and turns that he’s taken so many times before that it’s almost second nature. The trees form a canopy above him, and as he gets closer he lets himself turn his fast pace into a jog. With one more jump over an enormous fallen tree, Liam’s there. The clearing. _Their_ clearing. This is where it all started. He stands in the middle of where they usually spar, spinning slowly to take it all in, and the relatively open space feels even more empty with only one person here.

Lowering himself down, Liam lies on the grass, eyes closed, memories flooding; and for once, he welcomes them in. Those first few times that were based solely on control: who had it, who lost it, who gets it back first. Those times when it would start with a genuine fight and end in exhausted grins; offers to make food being as close to an apology as they’d get. Those times when, looking back now, they’d both spent way too long gloating about pinning the other so they wouldn’t have to get up. Those times when one of them would teach a technique and then try not to grin when it was executed perfectly, even though they were now at a disadvantage. Those times where they’d both had enough of the fighting, but not enough of each other; so they’d lay in the grass and talk, or banter, or just sit against a log and be close.

Liam wants more. He’s not done making moments with Theo. He doesn’t want to have to ration the ones he already has and be content to leave it at that. Maybe, a long time ago, he could’ve lived with that. But not anymore. They're not done.

An electric current that evaporated at the first sound of Lydia’s vision sparks to life again, renewed and ready to fight. Liam opens his eyes, determination flooding his system. He’s ready.

xxxxx

It’s almost time. The clock is ticking down the minutes and he can’t put it off any longer. He starts the car. It won’t take long to get there.

Theo is numb. It's like his head has shut off, protesting any form of a selfless decision. It’s disconcerting, but in a way it’s almost a gift for the relative silence compared to the normal barrage of information. It feels strange to be walking into the enemy's lair, so to speak, and not have a plan of attack, or escape. His only plan is to make sure the agreement is honoured, and then die. He should be terrified. He should be shaking. But he's not. He's just empty. I'm a vain flash of idealism Theo wonders if maybe in the end he won't be sent to Hell this time. That would make a big difference in what the rest of his eternity looks like. 

Mostly he’s trying not to think about how it will be done – the ultimate punishment. But his mind seems to wake up a bit, eager at the prospect of punishing him with the possibilities. The obvious choice is that they'll make it as long and painful as possible. Both Yasmin and Marner seem to enjoy that particular method. But then again, they might just want to get it over with so they can continue their plot for total Chimera annihilation. But specifically, what's it going to be? Guns? Knives? Fire? Poison? It'll likely be the poison. They might even use all of them, just like they planned back at the cabin when he was younger, more reckless, more heartless. Theo closes his eyes for brief moment. This exposition is getting him nowhere. _But didn't you forget?_ a voice hisses, betrayed. _There’s nowhere_ to _go._ _End of the line._ Theo takes a steadying breath. The voice isn’t wrong. He’s willingly digging his own grave. But this move is strategic, and the price is worth it. Liam is worth it.

He turns his truck down a wide dirt trail off the main road toward the warehouse. Theo stops about a half kilometre away from the building, pulling over at a grassy area that extends into a little grove. He gets out quickly, making his body move completely thoughtlessly. He locks up, and then stops short. What the hell is he supposed to do with his truck? The thought makes him laugh incredulously for some reason, staring at his home on wheels for the past year, completely at a loss. If he had time, he would figure out a way to properly leave it to Liam. It’s the only person he’d ever consider giving it to. When the beta finally gets his licence, he’d have something to drive. He’d have something to remember-

Theo shuts his eyes tightly as the emotions threaten to break through the carefully constructed dam in his mind. _None of that,_ he thinks firmly. He goes to the bed of his truck and puts his keys under a yellow crate and reaches into the back seat to grab a history textbook that Liam forced on him one day as he was leaving, ordering him to read it “because it’s amazing”. He places the book carefully on top of the crate and stands back. If for some reason Liam ever comes across the truck, he’ll know where to look. Theo tries to shake off the somewhat foreign sentimentality rising up, and turns away, once again trying to steel himself for anything.

The guards standing outside the door grin devilishly as he approaches the old building, and he steadily ignores the first drop of fear that drops into his stomach, sticking his chin out in defiance. They grab his arms and roughly force him inside. Theo pulls at the tight grip, just because he’s not dead yet and he’ll be a jackass until the last possible moment. They get down the stairs awkwardly and continue the struggle down a long hallway until they get to an enormous room filled with guards, guns, and a smug and dark Marner and Yasmin standing at the head. Before he can even get in the door, Marner pulls a long knife. Theo feels his heartbeat pick up against his will, and a second drop of fear drips down, toxic and corrosive. He takes a deep breath and shakes off the guards in one motion, like he frankly could’ve done the second they grabbed hold, but it’s more fun to watch their surprised, pissed off expressions. Theo walks into the room of his own free will, eyes steady on Marner’s face. Ready or not, it’s time.

xxxxx

Liam’s been tapping on something pretty much since the second they got into Mason’s car. Initially his best friend tried making conversation, but quickly found that Liam’s mind was elsewhere. It’s been almost steady silence, but as the sun starts setting his tapping unconsciously gets faster and louder.

“Dude!” Mason yells, and Liam jumps, startled.

“What?” he asks loudly, confused. “What did I do?”

Mason looks at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Are you…? The tapping, Liam. I’m going crazy here!” He takes a breath and Liam mumbles an apology, staring out the window with his hands firmly pressed into his lap.

“I get that you’re worried, okay?” Mason says, calmer, more patient. “And don’t even try to deny it because I’ve known you way too long.”

Liam doesn’t try, because he’s well aware that it’s plenty freaking obvious at this point. He evades the question though, repeating an earlier phrase, still completely genuinely. “I’m sorry I made Corey stay.”

Mason tenses slightly, and Liam bites his lip. “He was really upset, understandably, if you ask me.” he finally says. “Standing on the sideline sucks. But we both get that you’re trying to protect him; and that you don’t think he could handle everything in his condition.”

Liam nods, looking over. “I don’t want him to get hurt. _Or_ you. That’s why you’re staying outside the room.”

“I know,” Mason says, slightly annoyed. He takes a deep breath. “And I know that even though I still want to come and fight with you guys, you’re doing what you think is best.”

He says it with an air of finality, and Liam leaves it alone, instead mentioning quietly, “The sun’s going down.”

“I know,” Mason repeats, sighing. “But we’re pretty much there. Maybe a few more minutes. What time is it?”

Liam checks his phone quickly. “4:58,” he replies, as Mason follows Lydia’s car through a turn onto a dirt road. “Is this it?”

“This is it,” Mason confirms. They both pull over a little way down from the turn, not wanting their cars to be seen or heard. Malia and Lydia are ready and waiting when he and Mason get out, starting the walk, remaining close to the heavy trees.

“Remember, from here on in we need to be silent,” Lydia whispers. “We don’t know what kind of devices they have, and we can’t attract any attention and lose our element of surprise.”

They all nod in agreement. They barely walk three minutes before they come up on a small grove, a familiar blue truck parked by the opening. His stomach falls.

"Why is his truck here?" Malia whispers loudly, and Lydia shushes her with waving hands. Liam was just wondering the same thing. How could Theo drive here? He was supposed to be captured, wasn’t he? They're given no more time to ponder however, as they come up on the entrance. They slide on opposite sides of the road, slipping deeper into the trees, he and Lydia on one side, Mason and Malia on the other.

"How many?" Mason mouths across the way, and Liam arches his neck around a tree trunk to get a quick glance.

He holds up three fingers so everyone so everyone can see. Malia motions that she gets two, and Liam rolls his eyes at her eagerness, but nods. Before they can move forward Mason stops them with a steady hand. He deliberately put a single finger to his lips, a firm reminder. This needs to be done flawlessly and silently. They get one shot at this. They both nod, and leave Mason and Lydia in their hiding spots behind the trees. They move through the forest on either side of the doorway, still deep enough inside to be out of sight. The closer he gets, the more he realizes that this isn’t going to work. The guards have their backs pressed against the outer wall of the building, and there’s no way to sneak up before one of them fires a shot. Malia hasn’t moved either, apparently noticing the same problem. Out of nowhere a shrill, short sound bursts from deeper into the forest. He tenses, but quickly recognizes the familiar tone. Lydia.

The guards look at each other suspiciously, and move forward, weapons poised in front of them. Perfect. In a flash he bursts out from his spot, sneakers silent against the soil to position himself behind the guard closest to him, squeezing his throat with his wrapped around arm. She drops without a sound, and Malia apparently has (unsurprisingly) had an identical outcome. They both automatically turn towards the doorway, waiting for more guards to come pouring out, but none appear. Malia raises her eyebrows in cautious satisfaction, and Liam mirrors her expression. He steps around the fallen soldiers to motion to Mason and Lydia that it’s safe to come out.

“Nice job,” the Banshee whispers.

“Nice diversion,” he returns quietly, and she beams.

They approach the doorway and listen for heartbeats, but all the bodies seem to be congregated on the lower level in one end of the building. Malia looks incredulously at him, as if to say _That was their entire line of defense?!_ Liam shrugs. Maybe they weren’t expecting anyone to notice Theo’s absence (or even care, for that matter). Either way, they’re in.

 

Since Lydia knows the layout, she slips into the lead as they move forward, descending a long staircase cautiously and silently. He glances back at Malia, who’s bringing up the rear and helping to sandwich Mason protectively between them, and she nods. They can’t pick up any specific voices, but there are mumbles, and the heartbeats are getting closer. Liam’s heartrate picks up and he has to make a conscious effort to slow it down again. They haven’t heard gunshots yet, which is a good sign. It means that Theo’s still alive. They still have a chance.

Suddenly an acrid smell flows through the hallway like a tsunami, something like smoke and chemicals. He supresses a gag and pinches his nose shut, eyes watering as it assaults his powerful senses. They’re closer to the last open doorway now, where florescent light is spilling onto the floor of the hallway. He can hear the flicker of flames from inside the room, and maybe a dozen heartbeats. What the hell is going on?

“Is that all of it?” A sharp voice asks from inside, and Liam’s heart stops along with his legs. Mason bumps into his frozen form causing a chain reaction. He doesn’t care. _Theo._

Lydia has apparently noticed that the rest of the pack stopped moving, and waves a hand in front of his face to snap his attention back. She motions for them to press against the wall a few feet away from the doorway and listen. Liam swallows once, heartbeat fast again, and nods his agreement.

“Yes, that’s all of it,” A female voice replies patronisingly. “Yasmin,” he mouths to Lydia and Malia, neither of whom have heard or seen anyone from the group.

“And how do I know that?” Theo asks, and his heart clenches, “Empty your pockets, everyone. Even the guards. What did I tell you? Every-”

“Every drop, every formula, so on and so on,” Marner says irritatingly. “Yes, you were quite clear.” Liam can’t move to tell the girls who it is that’s talking, but he can see Mason doing it for him in his peripherals. His body is locked in place, mind racing. They’re talking like this was a planned meeting. Like Theo is _supposed_ to be here.

“Because nothing else is happening here,” Theo says firmly, “until I know the poison is completely destroyed. That’s the deal.”

Everything stops. Time, his breath, possibly the Earth spinning for all he knows. Everything clicks together, and right after Liam saves him, he’s going to kill Theo himself. The pack looks at each other in wonder. Did Theo actually plan to sacrifice himself?

“The Chimera poison?” Mason mouths, eyes wide, and Liam can only shrug helplessly. “Has to be…” Mason mouths, and he nods back, eyebrows up. It really does. That’s the only engineered poison the group has worth burning.

He hears a massive splash as the fire is presumably extinguished. Now the distinct clink of metal chains being dragged across the floor echoes on the solid walls, and Liam slips forward to stand in front of Lydia. He needs to be closer, even if it’s only a step. It’s painful not to just burst in. “How long do we wait?” he asks Lydia silently, and she smiles grimly.

“You’ll know,” she mouths, and he sets his jaw. He wants to know _now_.

“Well, Theo, it looks like you really are alone,” Marner sneers, disgust dripping from every syllable. “No pack? No one to come save you? Not even going to try and test us?” There’s a cruel laugh. “It doesn’t really surprise me; you don’t really give anyone a reason to stay.”

“I don’t need anyone to come save me.” Theo responds in a low, dark voice, ignoring the last comment completely. “That wasn’t the agreement.” After a small pause he adds, quieter, “I didn’t expect anyone to try.” 

Pressed against the wall, Liam is shaking. At Theo’s words he twitches to launch himself inside, only for Mason, who jumped forward, to grab his arms and push them down, reading his best friend’s mind. Mason stares at him levelly, subtly glancing to the right and reminding him what’s at stake. It isn’t just Theo he has to worry about. Liam pushes the back of his head into the concrete and screws his eyes shut until it hurts. He doesn’t even care about how much emotion he’s showing; his friends know who he is and how he deals with things. He just needs to feel for a minute, work things through.

A pain forms in his chest realizing that Theo doesn’t even know that they’re here, that they _are_ going to save him. He really thinks he’s alone. That he’s going to die. Liam’s furious that Theo thinks he doesn’t care, that all their time together meant so little that he would stand by and let the Chimera be killed. More so that they were supposed to do this together. The last time they talked, Theo wasn’t planning to go off and do anything stupid; although now that the thinks about it, those words weren’t explicitly said. How long has this been the plan? One thing's for certain: if they get out of this alive, they’re going to have a very long talk, even if Liam has to tie him to a chair to do it.

For some reason, those words Theo whispered to him by the bridge keep flickering through his mind.

_It’s always dangerous for me… I’m not about to drag you down with me. Not you._

Not him. Like he’s different, an exception to a rule Theo promised himself a long time ago. No one gets too close. No one gets close enough that you care about their survival before your own. Maybe Theo does feel it, the helpless and overwhelming feeling of rage when the other is in danger. The same way Liam’s wolf howls when they walk into what is surely a bloodbath and the urge to _Protect, Save, Hold, Treasure, Keep_ is the only thing momentarily pounding through his ears, and the second Theo's in danger he’s almost always distracted (even though he knows the Chimera can handle himself probably better than he can).

So yeah, maybe it is a weakness, but it’s also a strength. When Theo looks at him in that certain way, Liam feels like he can level buildings. His blood roars and he has more power than he thought possible. When Theo hangs out in his room for hours, after he leaves the air smells like him – like _them_ – and Liam inhales a little deeper, always able to sleep peacefully without the nightmares that plague him. They save each other, they teach each other, they ground each other, and it makes them more powerful than he could’ve ever imagined.

He breathes, heart steady, and tries to remember. They’re going to make it out of this. They have a plan. The pack is behind him, and he needs to lead. Liam glances over at Mason who looks back at him with a relieved smile. He nods at the beta, once again reading his mind. Liam will lead. He’ll do it for Scott, for the Chimeras who don’t deserve death, and for his pack who is counting on him. He’ll do it for Theo.

xxxxx

A silent, single motion from Marner is all it takes for two guards approach Theo with wary expressions, dragging heavy, thick metal chains with them.

“Arms front,” one orders, and he complies grudgingly. The woman wraps the chain around and around, all the way up past his elbows, joining the ends together with a large keyed padlock. A man does the same with his legs, manhandling him into place so his feet are just less than shoulder width apart. When they’re done, they stand back with the other guards lining the far wall, eleven in total.

Theo tests the restraints the second they leave, shoulders straining in this position. The chains are impossible competition against his human strength, obviously, but if he shifts, he’s fairly certain he could break it. Looking up he sees Marner watching him closely. “You honestly think this is going to hold me if I want to get out?” Theo asks incredulously.

“Oh, I don’t actually need the chains to keep you here,” Marner chuckles darkly. “I’ve utilized something much more powerful to ensure your presence – your own mind.”

“Glad to know you think so highly of my mental capacity,” Theo mentions lightly, eyes drilling a hole through Marner’s skull.

Out of nowhere Yasmin is in front of him and pulls a whip from behind her, cracking it across the side of his torso. It easily tears through the fabric of his shirt and rips open a line of skin, forcing a small grunt out of his throat. Theo exhales, realizing he’s holding his breath and pants slightly at the piercing burn, and stares at the grinning woman in shock. He’ll give her one thing: even with his hypervigilant mind, he was not expecting that.

“You’ll keep what you consider to be clever remarks to yourself,” Yasmin informs him in a satisfied, hushed tone, eyes twinkling.

Theo stares out the window, literally biting his tongue, and tries to stop the almost constant drip of fear now pulsing into his blood, triggering the need to escape. He sees movement, but before he can process what’s happening, a blade cuts into the skin at the base of his throat, just deep enough to make grit his teeth and snap his eyes to the man in front of him.

“That was a warning, Theo,” Marner says, low and drawn out. “If you shift, we will assume that is you challenging the deal, and our contract is void.”

“I _didn’t_ shift,” Theo responds, jaw still clenched as his skin starts to knit back together.

“But you will want to,” Yasmin mentions from where she leans against the back wall, casually, like this is some sort of social gathering. “Once we get going, the pull will be overwhelming.”

“I much prefer it this way,” Marner echoes. “Because along with being tortured to death, you have to fight your most basic urges to shift and escape. There’s nothing quite like psychological warfare to get the job done twice.”

Yasmin giggles obnoxiously, and they both turn back to consult each other by the guards, talking in low tones, Marner drying off his hunting knife on a spare piece of cloth. Most of the guards have set down their guns, apparently satisfied that Theo’s not going anywhere. One leaves the group to retrieve a tarp from a duffel bag, and Theo’s stomach drops. This is happening. He knew it was going to, but the reality and immediateness of his fate hits him in a wave of helplessness that cuts down his carefully constructed defenses in a crash. He’s about to die. This is how it ends. The anxiety is in full force, and he can’t afford to drown before the group has even really gotten started. He tries to bring himself back, reminding himself why he’s here.

 _Any last words?_ an old man’s voice asks in his head, like a Priest or a hangman would ask a victim.

No. He can’t afford any words. But if Theo's going to die, he'll allow himself this.

His eyes are wide open, prepared for whatever's about to come. But inside, he's escaping, and there's only one idea firing through his brain and rushing into his veins. The only thing that makes him feel safe. The only person. He lets it release, almost euphorically, utterly counterintuitive to the situation, but it's just what he needs. The emotion he’s never himself fully feel or realize, the unfulfilled want, the burning need for touch, for intimacy, for more. He relishes the memory of Liam's skin, wishing hopelessly that he had to opportunity to feel more of it. Theo runs over every detail of his face, finally admitting to himself just how carefully he watches when the beta isn't looking. The sound of his racing heartbeat when they get close. The way he constantly brushes hair out of eyes, but refuses to cut it. The winning, cocky expression he gets whenever Theo gets pinned during their training. The heat that emanates from his body when Liam forces him to watch a random movie, and for some reason, they sit less than a foot apart despite the enormous couch. The absolutely electric blue of his eyes. His scent. Theo would know it anywhere. It feels so real just in his imagination, smelling the perfect mix of spice, soap, and sweetness; almost as if Liam's close by. Something inside shakes him sharply out of his reverie. No. This is not one of those times when he’s walking around town and borderline hallucinates Liam’s scent because he’s thinking about him so intensely. It's not _almost_ real. It _is_ real. Theo just barely stops himself from whipping his head around the room, trying to find the source. Just from subtlety scanning with his eyes, he doesn’t see a trace of anyone unexpected, but his heartbeat picks up in anticipation. He’s not going crazy. He’s not imagining things. One thing is certain: Liam is _here_.

Marner’s voice shakes him from his outwardly invisible frantic search as he walks forward again, just a few steps. “Get the fire. We want to begin this right.” He swivels his head back around to examine Theo’s face with a look of contempt, eyes already burning. “Just the way you did to us.”

 

The guards begin to dissipate slightly, but before they can get too far Theo hear an explosion of noise from the doorway. Everyone jumps and turns to the sound, Theo twisting painfully without proper movement in his legs. Adrenaline starts to pump rapidly into his system, knowing what he's about to see before it happens. The pack floods into the room with a roar, Liam leading with eyes blazing gold, claws poised dangerous, and Theo can't help but think that he has never looked more stunning than at this moment. Chaos reigns. Guards start yelling, some scrambling forward to attack, others hesitating in the confusion, Yasmin is screeching, Marner looks like he may explode as he sinks into the wall in an attempt to disappear, and Theo… Theo is still tied up.

Before he can rectify the situation, Liam is close, so close, arms wrapped around him, heads pressed together, breathing out into his ear “I’m going to kill you”. Theo feels a smile spread across his face at the sound of his hushed voice, but the embrace is over before he can even fully process that it happened. Liam drops down, looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure that Malia is covering them, fingers tangling with the metal restraints.

“I can do it,” Theo calls over the din, but Liam keeps scrambling at the chains, trying to find the lock or even the end. “Liam,” he says, trying to get his attention and failing. “Liam!” he finally shouts firmly, and the beta’s head raises to meet his gaze. Theo’s heart swells at the sight of the eyes he was certain he’d never see again, but the violent sounds around him don’t give much time for a reunion. “I’m good,” he reassures, “Just back up a little, alright?” Liam nods silently, still not breaking eye contact like he's physically incapable of giving it up, and takes two large steps back. Theo flares his eyes, letting the wolf finally come out in relief, howling and furious and ready to fight. With a roar he snaps his arms and legs outward, bending and snapping the metal like thin plastic. He shakes the remaining links off his body and looks back up. Liam’s grinning shamelessly now, nodding, as if to say: _This. This is what I missed._ What they both missed.

Unfortunately, Theo’s roar of liberation brought on some unwanted attention, and they’re swarmed in an instant. Almost automatically, like no time has passed, they press their backs against each other, and get started.

It still feels slightly uncomfortable, holding back his body as it strains to deliver the final calculating blow. Instead, he systematically knocks someone unconscious, then drops them, forcing himself to move into the next. It seems inefficient. All around the room, a fallen soldier will occasionally get up again to resume the fight. It’s unbelievably tempting after everything Marner and Yasmin's group has put them through to snap a neck or hit a major artery, but he makes himself stop before he gets to that point. He can control this.

Before long, there’s a lull in the fighting and he seizes the opportunity to try and catch his breath and turn around to finally let loose the question that's been on the tip of his tongue since the pack showed up.

“So, what, did you track my scent again?” Theo asks in exasperation, almost with a hint of annoyance. It’s probably the wrong tone seeing as they’ve apparently come to save his ass.

“Nope, Lydia had a vision of this place,” Liam answers, idiotically and perfectly cheerful. “Well, of you in this place,” he corrects, voice losing its joy rapidly. “Dying.”

“Of course she did,” Theo replies, ducking to avoid what looks like a broken chair leg projected toward his head.

“We really need to talk about that by the way,” Liam adds, pausing to kick a man running at him with a yell. Theo finishes him off with an uppercut and he drops with a groan.

“I don’t think now is the time,” Theo points out, scanning the room, claws still out, poised dangerously.

“Fair enough,” Liam admits, and shifts back long enough to place a soft hand on his upper arm, directing his gaze back Liam’s way. “But we are talking about it, okay?” he says firmly, only half-asking.

Theo feels his face soften slightly at Liam’s insistent expression and a half-smile almost appears. “Okay,” he agrees quietly, just barely audible over the chaos in the room.

“Liam!” Lydia calls desperately from across the room, and both of their heads snap up toward the sound.

The Banshee has been impressively holding her own against the onslaught, Theo recognizes, but four guards are currently converging on her with guns raised where she’s apparently fallen to the concrete floor. In an instant Liam is racing towards her, eyes flashing gold, and Theo follows suit. At the sound of their approach the guards turn sharply, blanching somewhat at the sight.

They take them down efficiently, and Liam rushes forward to make sure Lydia’s alright, which she seems to be. As they talk, Theo takes a few steps back toward a wall to survey the situation. Malia seems to be enjoying herself, taking down guards like it’s a pastime, and there’s no sign of Mason or Corey. Not surprisingly, it looks like they were likely told to stay out the way. A scent wafts through the air nearby, and Theo starts, eyes widening. He knows what that smell is now: wolfsbane. And it’s close. He turns toward it, slightly left, to see Yasmin, a fair distance away, carrying an enormous knife gleaming with a yellow liquid. Suddenly she breaks into a run and Theo’s eyes jump to the end of her intended path. A raging panic explodes in his chest. _No._

With a roar he takes off in a sprint to cut her off, eyes blazing yellow, claws extended, heart racing. Yasmin reaches back to strike down across Liam’s back, where he’s still crouched in front of Lydia, talking quietly. She brings her arm down just as Theo reaches her, tackling her thin body a few feet away, metal clinking harmlessly to the ground. He gets on top of her and wraps one hand around her neck, snarling in fury, and punches her square in the face. His wolf howls in satisfaction, and it felt so good the first time that he does it again, splitting her lip, head bouncing slightly against the concrete. Yasmin struggles underneath him, screaming obscenities intermittently, so he grasps her throat tighter to shut her up; and Theo will never forgive her for getting that close to taking Liam’s life. The adrenaline is flowing through his veins intoxicatingly, and he feels an old darkness appear in the back of his mind, familiar urges whispering in his ear. She tries to knee his back, but the attempt is so feeble he laughs, slamming her head back into the ground, not hard enough to do any permanent damage, but a sufficient warning. Yasmin’s eyes have finally lost their furiously shocked edge and are slowly slipping toward vindication; like somehow, even though he’s a hair's breadth away from crushing her windpipe, she’s still won. That look triggers a response deep in his mind, managing to overpower the parts that still get off on seeing blood and pain. Because she’s right. Yasmin is convinced that Theo’s nothing but a single-minded, brutal killer. Just like all Chimeras. And he’s proving her right.

An avalanche of momentarily repressed thoughts flood his mind. He doesn’t do this anymore. He’s not going back to the old Theo. He’s better than this. He lets those words take back his psyche, snapping into place. Now he has to prove they're true.

Theo releases her throat in a quick motion, disgustedly watching as she gasps for oxygen. He still crouches over top of her heaving body, both hands now fastened tightly around her wrists, knees on either side of her chest.

“I’m not what you think I am,” he growls determinedly, face low toward hers, “You can hate me. You can want me dead. And you can try to kill me.” They lock eyes, and all Theo sees is utter confusion. “But I won’t kill you.”

Yasmin is silent, chest still rising and falling rapidly, two small streams of blood falling from her mouth and lip. Her face tries to resume its regular position of repulsed superiority, but it’s remarkably less potent than usual. But it’s enough to remind him of her face before she almost killed Liam, and the fire of hatred hasn’t near extinguished.

“I’ll let you live,” Theo snarls, closer to her face, and she shrinks slightly. “But I hope you suffer every second of the rest of your miserable existence for what you did.”

With that, and one more sharp press of the bones in her wrists painfully against the concrete, he forces himself to get off of her before he can change his mind. Yasmin doesn’t even bother to get up, looking like she’s going through an existential crisis. Theo shakes his head at her, sickened, before turning his back on her, trying to settle the still-fading bloodlust. He doesn’t even take a full step before he sees Liam standing about three feet away. His lips are parted slightly, eyes locked on him, all but broadcasting relief mixed with something, that if Theo wasn’t careful, he’d call pride. He walks forward, slightly warily, to meet the beta, wondering just how much her saw. How much he heard. Neither of them speak for a few seconds, just enough to make him uncomfortable. So Theo selects the safest and simplest emotion floating around his pounding head; irritation.

“Thanks for helping out,” he comments, nodding his head back towards Yasmin, not sounding nearly as bitingly sarcastic as he intended it to.

“You didn’t need it,” Liam replies quietly and without hesitation; the short sentence bursting with meanings, mirroring his knowing eyes. Theo searches his face, trying to work through them all.

Yes, obviously he didn’t actually need help to keep Yasmin down. But more importantly, he also didn’t need anyone to tell him not to kill her. He didn’t need anyone to remind him why it was wrong. He didn’t need anyone to stop him from going too far. He didn’t need anyone to remind him to stay away from the dark, evil part of himself that feels ever-present. The realization seeps through his brain with slight shock: Theo stopped _himself_.

Liam’s eyes are still beaming at him, the pride not even subtle anymore, and Theo lowers his head, slightly self-conscious under this particular gaze. He still got way too close to ending Yasmin completely. But maybe that's the whole point; he can get so close to that precipice he's spent so much of his life falling over, and then back away - even when emotionally charged. Liam gave him the chance to prove that to himself, trusting he’d do the right thing. Theo hates when he’s right. Even still, he raises his head again to smile cautiously at the beta, letting himself accept the proud gaze, just a bit; just enough to help remind him the next time he thinks he’s too far gone to save.

Malia yells loudly, drawing the attention of the room as she kicks a soldier savagely in the throat, and he drops. Theo finds himself chuckling amusedly. “She can fight, I’ll give her that much,” he admits grudgingly and Liam makes a noise of agreement. There’s a shockingly few number of guards left standing in the room as he looks around, and most are just milling around nervously, checking on their fallen comrades. There are two standing at the front of the room blocking Marner as he watches the melee like a coward with a detached interest. Lydia comes up beside them and gets Liam’s attention.

 

“If you’re going to try the non-violent alternative,” she advises quietly, “now might be as good a time as you’re going to get.”

Liam sighs heavily, and Theo can’t help but raise his eyebrows skeptically. “ _Non-_ violent alternative? How many times do we have to talk to these people before you understand that they won’t listen to reason?”

“Do you have a better plan?” Liam asks sharply, and Theo wonders briefly if the beta truly believes this is going to work, or is simply trying out of obligation to the pack’s values.

“I was actually in the midst of my plan when you guys barged in,” he points out mildly, smirking.

“We are not going there right now,” Liam mutters darkly, eyes flashing angrily in his direction, and he rolls his eyes. Apparently not everyone’s ready to joke about it. The truth remains; it’s easier to joke than to actually feel.

“Fine!” Theo relents in annoyance, throwing his hands up. “Do you even know what you’re going to say?”

“More or less,” Liam says under his breath, walking forward. Theo shoots an incredulous look at the Banshee, who shrugs. Well, this situation inspires confidence. Shaking his head in disbelief, he watches Liam set in place maybe three of four metres away from where the two guards stand blocking their leader.

"Marner!" Liam yells in a commanding tone.

Unsurprisingly, Marner doesn't reply, but does move forward to stand in front of his personal guards. His face is the very picture of measured calm, spare his eyes. They blaze with fury.

Malia has stopped at the sound of Liam's voice, albeit reluctantly. She comes to stand beside Lydia, pointedly not looking at Theo. As the remaining guards move to stand on either side of Marner and a now-standing Yasmin, Theo realizes that the groups have formed: him and the pack on the side closest to the door, Marner and Yasmin's group on the other. Liam floats between the two, taking a slow step forward. Theo licks his lips nervously. He doesn't like him singled-out and exposed like this.

Liam makes a point of obnoxiously looking around the room, paying special attention to the fallen guards, some just beginning to stir. "It looks like it's time to talk," he finally says, voice strong and confident.

There's a brief silence where Theo’s mind desperately tries to calculate the possible outcomes of this situation, but there's just too many to properly consider.

"There will be no conversation," Marner finally begins gruffly, "because we have nothing to say to one another."

Theo represses a smile. If Marner's really wasn't open to talking, then he wouldn't have bothered replying at all. Maybe Liam picks up on this, because he continues.

"I think we have a lot to say to each other," he comments with a false air of nonchalance. "Because clearly neither of us are going to back down, so this has to get settled some how."

"There's nothing further to settle!" Marner's lashes out, then pointing in his direction, continues in a low voice, “That _thing_ is under the property of our group. We had a deal, and I still expect him to honour it.”

Before he can even figure out how to respond to that, Liam intervenes angrily.

“Theo doesn’t _belong_ to you,” Liam spits, “He’s a living person; nobody gets to own him.”

'Gets to'. As if it's a privilege. Theo smiles subtly, eyes lowering as he feels his chest blossom with what he knows is affection. Nobody gets to own him.

 _Not unless you let them,_ his primal side whispers, dangerously seductive his head, and just this once, he entertains it, letting it ride out. _And only if you get to own them too._ Theo stops an inappropriate shiver at the ideas now threatening to push through his mind, and forces himself to refocus. Liam still looks lost in the space between the groups, and it’s putting him even more on edge than appropriate.

"We will do what was originally agreed upon,” Marner says firmly in a raised voice, taking a half step forward, guards instantly mirroring his actions. “And we will go _through you_ if necessary."

That's just about enough. Theo’s pounding heart pumping anxiety distractingly into his veins can't take another second of Liam standing vulnerable and alone like that when threats are being spewed. He steps forward swiftly to stand behind and to the left of him, close enough that the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt brushes the fleece of Liam's thin sweater. Theo shifts his weight slightly forward so their shoulders press lightly, silently telling Liam that's he's there and he’s not leaving. Just the proximity makes his heartbeat slow down to a normal pace considering the situation. Liam doesn't turn his head to disengage the group's leader, but Theo hears his heart calm at the touch, and watches his muscles loosen slightly. This reaction happens to them far too often to be to coincidence anymore, and they both know it.

“Look around, Marner,” Liam says firmly, “Don’t underestimate us. We’re stronger than you think, and we don’t back down.”

“And yet we still have an edge on you,” Marner hisses in return, “We have the poison.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and Theo's heartrate jumps again, remembering that the pack still doesn’t know about the second poison. And he’d like to keep it that way. At least for now. “I would think you should be more concerned by the fact that your armed guards couldn’t take down a group of four supernatural teenagers,” he points out in vaguely condescending tone, making Liam turn his head at the sound of his voice. Theo doesn’t take his eyes off Marner. “We’re not the only ones who will strike back. The more people you target, the more will notice and the more that will rise up against you.” He shrugs casually, a small smirk appearing. “You’re not as prepared as you think.”

Marner look murderous, only making Theo’s smirk grow. It feels enormously satisfying watching him squirm. “I had you wrapped around my finger,” Marner says in a dark voice, “poised to rip you into pieces, until they showed up.”

Theo ignores the twisting in his stomach, because the words are painfully accurate. “But they _did_ show up,” he hisses, “Without me even calling them. I think you’ll find that the public generally responds very poorly to torture and mass murder.”

Marner chuckles. “Then why is it that you’re still around?”

Theo feels his jaw lock and doesn’t respond, chest tightening. It’s the same question he asks himself almost every day. Marner pounces on his silence with a vengeance.

“You can keep your façade, Chimera, but I know what you really are. You’re a wild killer who deserves the same as you inflicted on others. You deserve to die painfully, ears ringing with the truth of your own nature.”

“You like yourself quite a bit, don’t you?” Theo asks quietly, eyes crackling, trying to control the fury boiling just beneath the surface. “You think you’re some sort of guardian angel watching over the innocent; but _you’re_ the one starting a war.”

“Against those who deserve to die!” Marner thunders. Theo scoffs, unimpressed and disgusted, but the dark-haired man continues his tirade viciously and without hesitation. “You’re an abomination that needs to be put down. You can act like you’re not affected by these proceedings, but I remember the flicker of fear that lit up behind your eyes, and I will see it again.” Marner shifts forward slightly, an ominous smile haunting his face. “Or has it been so long that you’ve forgotten the feel of the blade splitting your skin open?”

Theo smothers the rising fear at the memory with anger. “I can split your skin with the flick of my wrist,” he snaps dangerously, “preferably starting with your-”

“Enough!” Liam shouts, and Theo turns to yell back automatically, but the beta’s eyes are directed at Marner. “Either we talk, or we fight until we all die. Those are your options. But if you keep threatening Theo like that, then I’ll just assume you’ve chosen option number two.”

Theo tries not to stare at Liam in wonder, but it’s a struggle that he loses. Those words are shamelessly protective, and it makes his stomach flip. Liam feels his gaze and flickers his eyes up to meet his for too short a time, slightly defensive, like he’s embarrassed at being so overt.

Marner still hasn’t replied, and Liam impatiently asks, “Well?”

“You’re defending him,” Marner says strangely, face betraying his repulsion, “After what he’s done, you’ll stand behind that _thing_?”

“Yes!” Liam lets out, exasperation flooding his voice, like he’s tired of explaining this to people. Theo can’t say he’s surprised. It still baffles him sometimes that Liam decided to stick around. The beta sighs angrily. ‘I get it, okay? I get why you hate him. But that’s not everything he is.”

“That doesn’t mean that we can’t-” Marner starts, eyes flashing violence.

“Yes it does,” Liam cuts in sharply. “I’m the first to say that Theo can be an arrogant asshole who doesn’t know when to shut the hell up-”

“Thanks,” mutters Theo, as Liam continues unperturbed, eyes still breeding fire.

“- but he’s proven himself more than enough, and saved my life so many times I’ve lost count.” Liam takes a deep breath, visibly centering himself. “And I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but no one else touches him. No one. And yeah, I get that he has this tendency to make you want to kill him-”

Theo shoves him lightly in superficial annoyance and genuine amusement, making Liam turn and face him in a blink of an eye.

“-but from now on, _I’m_ the only one who gets to punch you in the face.”

The two stare at each other, Liam silently daring him to question his words and Theo’s eyes dancing with uncontained emotion as his lips finally twitch dangerously towards a smile. For this split second, nothing matters except them, and the way those words fell from the beta’s lips like he was staking a claim. It makes him feel slightly lightheaded.

“I suppose I can live with that,” Theo says, raising an eyebrow, the smile peeking out further and further. It’s an understatement.

“Good.” Liam says with the barest hint of relief before tilting his head one way just enough to make a point. “Because I'll keep punching you either way. You really don’t have that much of a choice in the matter.”

“Charming,” Theo notes dryly, tilting his head in the other direction.

Marner’s unamused voice cuts through the growing silence. “If you two are done flirting over there, we still have some business to discuss momentarily. If you want to talk, we’ll talk. But we’ll do it when I’m ready, and not before.” He turns abruptly to his group as they gather together, speaking in urgent tones. 

 

Theo’s smile drops and his jaw sets once again. God damn it, Liam. He let himself drop his guard again. In a situation like this, that could be deadly. His mind feels it necessary to play through all the ways in which his distraction could make everything go horribly wrong. Just to prove a point. Most end in Liam’s death. Sometimes his own too. His eyes flash with the possibilities and the familiar, predatory need to make the enemy bleed before you do. He feels his body tense, preparing for anything, ready for violence, for pain, for loss.

Suddenly Liam’s there looking into his eyes.

“Hey,” he says, voice low and steady, hand wrapping around one of his now-clenched fists. “Look at me.”

Theo doesn’t want to take his eyes off Marner, who is turning to confer with a tall woman with a very large gun: a Mossberg Blaze semi-automatic rifle, .22 caliber-

“Theo!”

His head snaps to the voice. Liam’s voice. It’s Liam, it’s just Liam.

“Hey, are you with me?”

Liam’s still holding his fist and at the feel of his gentle swiping thumb Theo makes a conscious effort to unfurl it, brushing against the beta’s unmoved hand, neither of them shifting away. He refuses to deny himself the soft whispering of skin as their fingertips press softly against one another, Theo unconsciously running his middle finger gently up and down the side of Liam's. Still, the rest of his body won't back down. Not yet. Liam nods minutely at the progress before quickly glancing over his shoulder to make sure they aren’t being watched by the group of assassins.

“Now the other.”

Theo is sure he looks pained and irritated at the request, because that’s exactly what he is. He’s not being allowed to protect himself.

“We’ll protect you,” Liam says quietly as if reading his mind. “If it comes to that, we’ve all got your back.”

Somehow he doubts that entirely. The pack may have come to back him up, but Theo suspects they might not exactly be ready to lay down their lives for him. Apparently this shows on his face too.

“I’ll protect you,” Liam says even quieter. He reaches with his other hand for the remaining hard-clasped fist, gently trying to release it. He looks him in the eye, and how the hell is Theo supposed to refuse him when Liam’s looking at him like this; like he's the only one that matters? “You know I will,” the beta murmurs gently.

He does. Soaking in the blue eyes he thought he'd never see again, Theo lets Liam work the fist open and feels both of their hands slip into place, fingers twining together in a way that feels like they're meant to be there. Warmth spreads through his limbs at the contact on either side of his body and the way they're breathing as one. Letting go was worth it.

Mason slides in next to them and unsubtly clears his throat. Theo drops Liam’s hands and watches the beta’s cheeks flush slightly. At this point Theo’s seriously contemplating killing Mason to disguise his own embarrassment, but decides against it considering how much Liam cares for him.

 _When did you stop killing people just because someone wanted you to?_ he asks himself in wonder.

 _Since Liam,_ a voice replies.

He really can’t argue with that.

“I thought I told you to stay _outside_ of the room, Mase!” Liam says slightly frantically. “Dude, you’re awesome, but in a supernatural battle you’re gonna get your ass kicked.”

“I mean, you also get your ass kicked in a supernatural battle,” Theo points out, “and you’re a werewolf, so…” He lets that statement trail off and speak for itself.

Mason beams and gestures at Theo. “Okay, maybe I don’t entirely hate you after all.”

“Thanks?” Theo tries, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, the difference being _I_ will heal, and _he_ will not,” Liam whisper screams at the two, pointing accusing fingers.

“Look, I just thought you’d probably need me for negotiations, alright? I’ve got people.” Mason’s smile glints and subtly gestures to a spot of empty space.

“I don’t see anyone,” Liam starts, but Theo catches on immediately and lowers his voice.

“You brought Corey? Is he even healed enough to-”

“I mean obviously he is, or you’d see him,” Mason says, slightly annoyed. “Deaton called this morning and gave him something strong for the short-term. We’ll get out of here if things go south.”

"How did he even get here?!" asks Liam incredulously, and the human’s smile fades the slightest amount.

"He was in the back," Mason admits sheepishly, before adding defensively. “You would’ve said no if he asked, but seriously, if things keep going like they are then I think you’re gonna need everyone you can get. This way I can be here with you.”

Liam sighs, eyes toward the ceiling. “Fine,” he relents, “But only because it’ll be good to have someone here who can think ridiculously fast, knows pretty much everything, and generally keeps their foot out of their mouth.” Theo tries not to be offended at that.

Liam grips Mason’s arm. “But I mean it, if things go bad I want you out. I’m not losing you because of this.” He turns to the empty space and lowers his voice. “I’m counting on you Corey; whether he wants to go or not, keep him safe.”

Mason’s mouth quirks up. “He’s moved, but he heard you. And he always does, don’t worry. We love each other. He’s gonna protect me whether I like it or not, no matter what.”

“Okay,” Liam sighs, his eyes momentarily straying to Theo. “I guess I get that. Just be careful, and stay behind one of us.” Theo tries incredibly hard not to overanalyze what that almost unintentional glance toward him meant in that context. He’s failing miserably.

Mason nods and he (and presumably Corey) join Lydia where she’s standing, watching the group and studying the room. Theo wonders if it’s odd to be in place where you’ve had a vision of, wonders if a vision is even possible to prevent.

“Did you actually think no one would want to come save you?” Liam asks in a rushed voice, like he couldn’t help himself, and he’s snapped back to the beta in front of him. Liam almost looks angry with the question, a little hurt. For one of the few times in his life, Theo can’t find it in himself to lie.

“I hoped no one would,” he says quietly.

Liam’s face filters through several emotions. First shock, then confusion, then anger again. “Why?” he finally asks, an edge to his voice. “What, do you think this is something you deserve?”

Theo smiles. Liam’s gotten way too perceptive for his own good. But that’s not the main reason. “I hoped no one would come because the only person who would, would be you.” He meets his eyes. “And now we’re both probably about to get killed.”

“I don’t understand why you even came here in the first place,” Liam presses on, ignoring his concern. “All you had to do was stay away until we found a weak spot.”

Theo breathes out, almost a laugh. They found his weak spot first. “That plan wasn’t going to work anymore,” is all he says quietly, looking down. Lately his eyes have been betraying him.

Liam’s silent for a second. “Did they threaten you with something?”

Theo’s lip twitches before he can’t help but meet Liam’s eyes again and wonders if they’ll ever stop giving him these ridiculous butterflies. “Not me,” he whispers, and it's like being this close makes him want to reveal the secrets. So he does. “The poison I made him burn was for werewolves.”

Liam swallows and grabs one of Theo’s hands again, squeezing. Relaying a message. _I’m okay. We’re okay. That pressure means we’re both still alive._ Theo nods in response, as if he had said the words aloud. Liam’s steady gaze doesn’t waver, even as he drops his hand and takes a step back. Theo flickers his eyes over to the enemy forces and sees a single armed guard amid the distracted group watching them closely, looking vaguely disgusted. _Shit_. Then again, it’s not like they don't already know how Theo feels. They’ve already used it against him.

“Time to go?” Liam asks, reading Theo’s hardening expression, and he nods.

“What’s the plan?” he inquires in a low voice, and the beta grins at him.

“Simple: don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so many of you guys were nervous for this update, so I hope you enjoyed it! The chaos continues next upload, I'm afraid, but Thiam has been reunited, so I think that makes everything a little bit better, eh? And um, it got LONG. I know you all ask for/love longer chapters, but please lemme know if I should split it into two chapters if it gets this long again, okay?
> 
> I also have to apologize it's taking me so long to reply to comments on the last chapter; I had to do a midterm that was taking my time/energy. BUT, now that it’s done, I’ve got a bit of time to relax over Thanksgiving weekend (yes, I'm Canadian, yay for moose and maple syrup) so I’m very happy to be back :) I love you guys for taking the time to share everything you're thinking with me, it just means the world. I'll see you wonderful humans in the comments <3


	9. Under Your Skin

Shockingly, the negotiations aren't going that well. Initially, Marner requested to have full access to do whatever he wished with the remaining Chimeras and "deviant supernaturals", and after being shot down incredibly quickly, it was fairly clear his demands weren't going to get any more reasonable. Mason had stepped up to take the lead with the dialogue, and he was performing impressively with an unreal amount of patience considering Theo is pretty certain these whole proceedings are a thorough waste of time. The only interesting aspect so far is the fact that Yasmin seems to want to disappear, silently standing by the wall with the same look of confusion from earlier still haunting her eyes, seemingly ignoring the discussion completely.

Theo tunes back into the conversation at a rather appropriate time, as Marner seems to be listing his newest list of non-negotiable demands.

“Namely I want the Raekan boy’s life-”

“No,” three voices cut off firmly – Lydia, Mason, and an emphatic Liam. The only people silent on their side are the ever-invisible Corey, Malia and Theo himself. While Malia doesn’t look too happy with the plan, Theo… he’s still willing to do whatever it takes. He made this bargain before and he’ll make it again if necessary. Liam turns to nudge him and looks up with furrowed brows.

“No,” he whispers softly, eyes insistent and strong-willed. Theo feels his heart crack a little.

“Does your werewolf not know the details of why original deal was struck?” Marner inquires, a faux innocence lacing his tone.

Liam’s eyebrows go up immediately and his expression flashes several emotions too quickly to identify. “ _Your_ werewo-”

“He’s _not_ my werewolf,” Theo interjects, gritting his teeth, a siren screaming the opposite inside his head.

Marner looks at them both in vile amusement. “Really? Because the last time this came up-”

“You were threatening me,” Theo supplies sharply, cutting off this line of fire before it goes any further. “And yes, _Liam_ knows why,” he adds, stressing the name and not the attachment. Which he does… mostly.

“You wanna enlighten the rest of the class?” Mason asks curiously.

Theo decides to provide an answer before Marner can twist the facts beyond recognition. “The deal was that if I gave myself up willingly, then the poison would be completely destroyed.” A loose interpretation, missing a few major details, but still accurate.

“We knew all that,” Mason comments expectantly, “What’s the catch?”

Theo sighs resignedly, thinking that perhaps the human is more perceptive than he gives him credit for. Nowhere to run now, except straight into the truth. “The poison I made them destroy wasn’t the Chimera poison,” he starts carefully, feeling burning eyes piercing his skin from the pack. “It was a specially engineered one to work on werewolves.”

With a threatening raised eyebrow from Marner, Theo reveals the remaining hanging threads stiffly. “Marner and Yasmin also had to promise that they would leave the pack alone for good. If I disagreed, he would go after you all with extreme prejudice.” He sets his jaw and looks away before adding, “And Liam…” He can’t get the words out; they stick to his throat like a thick tar. He sees a slight movement in his peripheral vision and turns his head to see the beta standing closer, body angled towards him. Their eyes connect, and for some reason it’s easier to talk like this; pretending it’s just the two of them. “Liam would be tortured,” he releases quietly, voice slightly rough with poorly-concealed emotion. “He would be shot with the poison and cured repeatedly until they got bored or I gave in.” He hears a whispered assurance of _I wouldn’t have lasted long_ in his mind and knows it’s somehow being conveyed through his eyes. Liam looks like he doesn’t know what to feel. Anger, fear, relief, and something warm he doesn’t dare guess at; all of them are glimmering across his face, but he finally settles on determination.

“Damn,” Mason says quietly, and Theo leaves Liam’s gaze to look at the rest of the Pack. They’re all staring at him with some form of amazement, and he almost feels like shrinking under the heavy looks.

“I honestly didn’t think you would do that,” Lydia whispers, sounding impressed, and he feels his ears burn.

“I definitely didn’t,” Malia states pointedly, making Theo’s lips twitch almost involuntarily. He can’t help but wonder what Corey would say in response to all of this; if he could. Will anything ever make up for what he did in the Chameleon’s eyes? The fact remains, he didn’t do this to gain anyone’s favour. He did it because that’s what he had to do. To protect them, to protect _Liam_. And maybe because it is what he deserves.

 

"Well, Yasmin," Liam calls suddenly, turning sharply, making everyone start. "How much more proof do you need?"

Yasmin looks up from where she's slouched against the far wall, obviously startled. At the sound of her name her face hardens somewhat, regaining a fraction of its earlier distain.

"Proof of what?" she asks, no doubt attempting to sound threatening, but simply coming off as tired.

Liam nods meaningfully at Mason, who returns it once, subtly. Theo tries to stop his brows from furrowing in confusion, and glances at Liam questioningly, who looks back confidently.

"Yasmin," Mason starts, almost sounding gentle, and waits for her to look at him. "Proof that not all Chimeras are like the one who killed your son."

Theo's eyebrows go all the way up. Well that certainly explains a few things. And it definitely triggers a response. Yasmin stiffens immediately, pushing off the wall, and her eyes go completely vacant while somehow also deathly threatening.

"Don't you _dare_ -" she spits, and Mason puts his hands up in a non-threatening way.

"Okay," he says quickly, "I'm not going to threaten you, alright?"

Marner makes a dissatisfied noise, crossing his arms. "I think that's quite enough of-"

"I can handle myself, Marner," Yasmin snaps, cutting him off and looking almost as annoyed with him as she is with Mason. Interesting.

She takes a few steps forward toward Mason, and Malia quickly pushes in front of him to block a potential attack, stance defensive.

"Woah. Slow down psycho-killer lady," she says firmly, and surprisingly, Yasmin stops, an odd expression on her face.

"You're not like the others," she says, only half a question.

"I'm a werecoyote, if that's what you mean," Malia replies, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

Yasmin laughs hollowly, and the sound echoes in the room. "Oh no," she clarifies, a glint in her eyes, "I mean _you_. I've watched you fight and now I've heard you talk. You despise diplomacy just as much as I do, don't you?"

Malia's eyes narrow slightly, and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, as much as I am loathed to draw any string of similarity between us, yeah. I do." She smiles, and the attitude seeps though. "Some people just aren’t capable of being reasonable."

Theo expects Yasmin to try and claw out her throat for that comment, but she instead looks genuinely entertained.

"Am I one of those people?" she asks, as if the question isn't obviously rhetorical.

"I guess that remains to be seen," Malia remarks with a tilt of her head. "But either way, I still think you're insane," she adds bluntly, and for a split second, Theo almost likes her.

"Malia," Liam interjects warningly, and she looks at him with absolutely zero sign of remorse.

"What? I do." Malia turns her accusing gaze back toward Yasmin, whose face stuck in between amusement and annoyance, and continues. "You're losing your mind because of the fact that someone killed your son, and then you're going to go do the same thing to someone else. You think the Chimeras or wild supernaturals don't have families of their own? They're somebody's son, somebody's Mother." She snorts disgustedly. "If that's your solution to deal with your grief, believe me, it won't do shit."

"You will control your dog this instant," Marner threatens in a growl, but Liam merely crosses his arms and says nothing, an unyielding expression on his face. He's accented by Yasmin throwing up a hand towards her leader, coiled whip gripped tightly in her grasp; a warning of her own. Mariner's face turns purple in fury, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"Well then what's your solution?" Yasmin asks in a low voice, less threatening and more curious, eyes still flashing through a handful of emotions.

Malia barks out a laugh. “Hey, I’m not a registered therapist, but not this. Go home, wherever the hell home is. Look through a baby book, get drunk, listen to music, go through the seven stages for all I care. But killing every existing Chimera because _one_ of them killed someone important to you won’t fix it. Good luck trying to fill that pain in your chest with someone else’s pain. Not the most effective recovery plan.”

Yasmin stares at her, and for a minute Theo genuinely questions if she’s gone into some sort of catatonic state. Then, with a burst of shock, he wonders if Malia’s relentless, sarcastic tough love is actually starting to get through to her.

“I never knew your son,” Liam starts tentatively, and Yasmin’s eyes lock on him, almost looking lost. “But do you think this is something he would want you to do?”

Yasmin blinks at him rapidly, and slowly shakes her head.

“Yasmin Catherine Martinez,” Marner explodes, face red with fury, “What the hell has gotten into you?”

Despite looking slightly small and eyes shining wetly, Yasmin doesn’t cower; just silently points at Theo. He freezes, eyes widening, and everyone turns to look at him.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything,” he says automatically, defensiveness creeping into his tone. He doesn’t think he did anything.

“Yes you did,” Yasmin says, so quietly it’s almost inaudible, and for the first time since the negotiation began, they lock eyes. “You didn’t kill me.”

And everything clicks into place.

“He _what_?” Marner hisses at her incredulously.

“He didn’t kill me,” she repeats a little bit louder, looking at the ground, continuing in short, clipped sentences. “He could have. Easily. He almost did, but then he stopped. Nobody forced him to. He made the choice himself. Even as a Chimera.” Yasmin looks up, voice cracking slightly. “It changed everything.”

“It changes _nothing_ ,” Marner thunders viciously. “He’s still an abomination, he’s still dangerous! They all are!”

“And aren’t we dangerous?” she whispers back, the stark difference in their tones accenting their positions. “Aren’t we killers? Less than an hour ago, the Chimera made a decision to be a better person than we are.” Yasmin takes a shaky breath out, and Marner makes a repulsed noise like he might be sick. Theo swallows, mind racing. He caused all of this. His old choices started it, and maybe his new choices will be what ends it – at least part of it.

Yasmin abruptly turns and walks to the wall, throwing some scattered equipment in a bag.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Marner asks sternly, striding towards her. She zips the bag closed, and turns to face him, not a flicker of fear on her face. Only emptiness.

“I’m done,” she says simply, and looks around him to the guards. “Those who joined because of my recruitment may leave with me, or stay and fight. I will not control your decisions. This choice must be your own.”

The guards look at each other uncomfortably, shifting on their feet. Two that are standing next to each other, a woman and man, finally step forward to join her side, a third man following soon after.

“If you think,” Marner growls quietly, threateningly, “that any of you are leaving this room, you are sorely mistaken.”

“My son is dead,” Yasmin says quietly, grief dripping from her voice. “He’s been ripped out of my life forever. Do whatever you want to me, but you’ll never do worse than that.”

Liam takes a step forward, eyes glinting dangerously. “You _will_ let them go,” he agrees firmly. “Because I really don’t think you want to fight two wars at once, do you?”

Marner looks at him with utter contempt, and while his attention is averted, Yasmin and the three guards quietly cross the room, leaving a wide berth around where the pack is standing. A fourth guard from the line shoots away to join them at the last second. Theo doesn’t dare take his eyes off Marner - not when he’s silently trying to murder Liam with his mind and shaking in rage - but Theo hears the five people leave the room and scramble down the long hallway, footsteps breaking into a run.

Lydia lets out a long breath, Malia makes a self-satisfied noise, and Mason’s failing to control a victorious grin from where he’s still standing behind her. Marner, on the other hand, is growing increasingly livid. The tall man doesn’t move from where he’s standing close to the wall, partially hidden behind the remaining guards.

“You forced my own partner to betray me,” he forces out through bared teeth, “You will regret this, Liam.” Theo feels an explosion of satisfaction at the unsubtle panic blossoming in his eyes at the loss of the other half of his team. With a sharp command, the guards form a tight semi circle around their leader, and begin speaking to each other.

Liam finally takes a few steps back toward their side of the room, reluctant to take his eyes off the group, and almost bumps into him. Theo grabs his waist instinctively to stop him from falling, and Liam instantly melts into the touch in a way that makes his arms tingle. Even now, still in imminent danger, they can’t completely turn off this unstoppable attraction from affecting them. Theo digs in his fingers sharply in an attempt to bring them both back, but all that does is make Liam subtly shiver. Theo breathes out a steady stream of air through his nose, smothering the rising emotions, and rips his hands away completely. They can’t do this now.

The lack of contact seems to do the trick, and Liam stiffens for a split second before rolling the muscles in his neck and shoulders as if to reset himself. The beta finally turns, refusing to make eye contact (which is probably for the best) and walks over to the rest of the pack, who have been talking amongst themselves quietly. Theo takes a step closer to where they’re standing, but effectively assumes the role of lookout. He listens in to the pack’s conversation as much as he can, mostly hearing praise for Malia and her rejecting it, claiming she just wanted Yasmin to stop talking and leaving entirely was most convenient solution. Theo snorts quietly. Bullshit. The enemy group is too far away to make out any of their hushed tones, but he does hear the snap of a gun click into place, and an alarm goes off immediately. The circle parts, and he can see Marner pocket a mostly empty large vial, a small amount of liquid still at the bottom. A brilliant yellow liquid. Werewolf poison.

 

“Liam!” Theo calls urgently, and the beta turns away from the pack and looks up, starting to rush forward when he sees Theo’s face. Apparently though, that’s exactly what they were waiting for, and a guard swiftly lifts a large gun, aims at Liam’s moving form and fires in one motion with a loud crack.

Theo acts without thinking, throwing his body in the path of the rapidly approaching dart in what feels like slow motion. He gets there just in time and the dart hits him square in the lower chest. For Liam, that would’ve been a kill shot. He falls onto the concrete, hard, and it knocks the wind out of him. He sees a flash of movement and Liam has dropped down next to him, a look of panic spreading across his face.

“No,” he whispers, horrified, the single word conveying a thousand emotions. He rips the dart out painfully as Theo tries to catch his breath, coughing. He hears shouts all around him from the pack; anger, indignation, fear, violence. “Hold your ground!” Liam orders quickly.

“S’okay,” Theo manages to gasp in between breaths. “Just werewolf poison.” Liam gapes, realizing the enormity of what Theo just did for him.

“You idiot,” he finally mutters quietly, hand running up and down Theo’s arm in reassurance, probably for them both. Liam almost hesitates, then lowers his head close and locks onto Theo's eyes, murmuring an emotional “thank you”, before turning to Marner. “What’s going to happen to him?” His voice is furious, but there’s a layer of terror that’s making his mind race.

Theo doesn’t feel like he’s dying. He’s probably more sore than he should be from the fall and his breath is still short, chest slightly tight, but his skin doesn’t look like it’s peeling, he’s not bleeding, he’s not writhing on the ground. He sits up with a slight groan, a little dizzier than he expected, keeping his arms behind him as a brace. “Liam,” he says, mouth oddly dry, and the beta’s head whips around and relief floods his eyes to see him sitting up on his own. Theo blinks at the blatant show of emotion, but still manages to twist his lips into a smirk. “I really don’t feel that bad, maybe this doesn’t affect Chimeras.”

“He’s right that it won’t kill him,” Marner’s voice cuts sharply through the room, bitterness and rage filling the tone. “Unfortunate, really.”

Liam snarls viciously at that, and Theo fails to supress a grin, lowering his head in an attempt to hide his amusement.

“You promised to destroy all the vials of the werewolf poison!” Mason yells accusingly from where the pack is standing behind them, and Marner looks wholly unaffected by the group of supernatural teenagers ready to kill him.

“One happened to be left over for emergency use,” he says casually before narrowing his eyes at Theo and viciously adding, “Someone got in the way.”

Theo bares his teeth, letting an angered hiss escape and lunging his upper body forward in a mock strike. They made a deal. He should’ve known better than to count on a megalomaniac to honour it. What hurts more is that even if Theo had gone through with it, then maybe Liam still would’ve been… No. He won’t let himself go there.

His sharp movement made the dizziness worse, and Theo leans back, actually utilizing the bracing force of his arms, half leaning into Liam’s crouching form beside him out of necessity. At the feel of his weight, Liam shifts slightly so Theo can gratefully fully sink into his side, his own arms no longer able to entirely hold himself up. The press of their bodies together almost makes this whole situation worth it. Almost.

“Never do that again,” Liam breathes into his ear, lips brushing his skin, too quiet for even the other supernaturals to pick up on.

“I make no promises,” Theo responds drily, wincing at a sudden stiffness shooting through his body, one arm buckling completely. Apparently noticing his discomfort, Liam partially stands, keeping one steady arm bracing his shoulder, and looks Marner right in the eye.

“Give him the antidote,” he demands in a tone that leaves no room for the word “no”.

“I’m sorry,” Marner remarks, tone suggesting anything but, “But Mr. Raeken had us destroy it all.”

“Well you seemed to do a real good job at destroying the poison, so maybe you’ve somehow got a final vial of antidote kicking around there too,” Malia suggests bitingly, and Theo tries to supress the shock at her sticking up for him. It probably has something to do with him just saving their pack leader and her ever-present desire to pick a fight, so he won’t let it go to his head.

Marner tries to stare the pack down; finding that none of them cower easily. A low warning growl emanates from Liam’s chest and he takes a single step towards the dark-haired man, forcing Theo to rely on his arms to hold his weight once again. Apparently deciding to pick his battles, Marner finally relents, motioning to a guard behind him who swiftly takes a capped syringe filled with blue liquid out of the front pocket of a black duffel bag and hands it forward to his leader.

Theo wouldn’t say he’s in pain, but the effects creeping up on him are not pleasant. Along with the stiffness almost paralyzing his limbs, he feels his stomach starting to turn, and his skin feels hotter than usual, likes he’s developing a sudden fever. Energy is rapidly escaping his body, and he feels his head slowly sink down onto the hard concrete before he knows what’s happening. He hears Lydia make a short, urgent sound, and immediately Liam is beside him again, kneeling and gently inserting a hand underneath his head like a cushion. The unabashedly caring action makes him smile weakly, affection spreading through his chest. His head feels like it’s spinning a little, and his eyelids are sorely tempted to droop shut. He’s not going to let that happen, but it’s a struggle.

“What’s happening?” Liam shouts, panic starting to seep back into his voice.

“’M okay,” Theo tries to reassure the beta and his own pride, but his words slur, largely defeating the purpose of the entire sentence.

“I said it wouldn’t kill him,” Marner comments, “I didn’t say it would be pleasant.”

“Antidote.” Liam says firmly, words clipped. “Give it to me. Now.” At no movement from that side of the room for a beat too long, Liam calls, “Malia-”

“Gladly,” she volunteers, stepping forward, clearly eager to sink her teeth into anyone evil she can get. She stalks toward Marner and snatches the syringe out of his hand before growling dangerously and turning on her heel, heading towards where Liam and Theo are on the ground.

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” she says a low tone, staring at Theo as she drops the syringe in Liam’s outstretched hand. “It’s still the opposite,” she clarifies. As if there was ever any doubt.

Theo tries to smile again because her actions beg to differ, but now any movement just takes too much energy. It would feel utterly disturbing if Malia didn’t want to claw him to pieces; but something tells him that now she might not actually do it, given the chance. He could handle that as a normal state of affairs. The heat on his skin is starting to burn, and he winces as the stiffness starts to cramp his muscles.

“Hold on,” Liam says quietly above him. “I need you to shift a little so I can give you the shot, okay?” Theo’s not sure if he has the muscle strength to be of much help in moving right now, but Liam does most of the work, painfully positioning him so that his head is in his lap. At another moment he would be absolutely mortified to be in this position in a room of people; but his head is swimming so much he thankfully can’t muster up the appropriate amount of humiliation. Liam gently pushes up the sleeve of his light sweater, and he’s concerned by how little he feels his touch. “Get ready,” he warns, and Theo barely has time to make a noise of acknowledgement before he feels a prick in his mostly numb arm and hears the flush as the plunger is pushed down.

He inhales sharply as the liquid shoots into his veins; it’s shockingly freezing, and his whole body shivers once involuntarily. Liam’s hand grips his arm tightly, giving him something real and tangible to focus on. The antidote instantly cools his hot skin and settles his stomach. With the cold comes piercing energy, an incredibly welcome feeling. He closes his eyes as everything starts to spin faster and faster like he’s on some sort of midway ride, but then all at once everything snaps back into place, and the dizziness dissipates. A few seconds later, the stiffness starts to fade as well, but his head is slower to clear. Nonetheless, he takes a deep breath, enjoying how his lungs don’t ache as they move, and looks up at Liam’s anxious face.

“You good?” the beta asks, not bothering to hide the worry, and Theo nods wordlessly, hair brushing against his jeans. His throat feels pretty dry and his head is buzzing a little, but he’s a hell of a lot better than he was a minute ago.

Liam rubs his thumb against the soft skin of his inner arm, where his hand still hasn’t left from holding him. “You can feel that?” he asks quietly, eyes still refusing to leave his. “It doesn’t hurt?”

Theo can’t help a half smile at the obvious concern. Oh, he can feel it. And it’s sending utterly distracting sparks flying up and down his arm. “I can feel it,” he confirms in a low voice, still slightly rough from the ordeal. He quirks his lips a little, unable to resist, and hoping this lapse in judgement can be attributed to his left-over poisoned mind. “And it definitely doesn’t hurt,” he adds on a near-silent breath, for one persons’ ears only.

Liam blinks at him from above, thumb stilling, mind apparently stalled. Theo’s smile widens just enough to trigger an almost automatic response in the beta, and he rolls his eyes, hitting his arm at about half the normal force. “Feel _that_?” he mutters quietly with a short glare, and Theo snorts softly.  

“Amazing what the _full_ dose can do, isn’t it?” Quips Marner obnoxiously, breaking the quiet, and Mason makes a low, dangerous noise in his throat, taking a step forward. Lydia puts her arm out to stop him, but glares menacingly in the man’s direction.

Liam still hasn’t moved from where Theo’s lying on the ground half on top of him, and when Theo moves to sit up, a steady hand helps push him forward so they can both stand. The touch lingers for a split second longer than it needs to, but Liam remains focused on the group in front of him. Theo’s body feels disturbingly normal, save for a slight chill still rushing through him, like the entire event never happened. Apparently Liam doesn’t share the same thought though, because if he looked angry at Marner before, his expression now is murderous.

“You could’ve killed him,” Liam snarls, and Theo almost rolls his eyes. Even when the beta’s hopelessly and defensively mistaken he still manages to somehow be both annoying and endearing.

“We’ve just determined that it actually could not have,” Marner talks slowly, in a condescending tone that instantly makes his blood boil. No one talks to Liam like that except him.

“So you just could’ve tortured him,” Liam spits, “Is that supposed to make it all better?”

“I don’t particularly want to make anything better with any of you,” Marner says carelessly. “My only regret is that I chose the wrong poison to shoot with.”

Liam growls loudly and takes a threatening move towards the tall man with a dark look in his eyes. Theo knows that look too well. It’s not one of control. He inserts himself in front of the beta before he can get a full step and pushes his shoulders so they walk backwards, eyes locked. Theo’s not being met with too much resistance, and they stop a few feet behind the pack, bodies fairly close together. He can hear Mason smoothly taking over negotiations, and it’s a damn good thing Corey was able to bring the human with them.

Liam still looks bloodthirsty, but the distance from Marner and the proximity to Theo seem to be calming him down pretty quickly. Even still, he doesn’t move his hands from where they’re resting on his shoulders; both a restraint and a reassurance.

Liam slows his breathing down, either consciously or unconsciously matching perfectly with Theo’s own breaths, and painstakingly uncurls his fists. “Can I kill him?” the beta asks bluntly, and Theo’s lips twitch. This seems a little backward. Normally he’s the one asking this question.

“If you do, you’ll regret it,” he responds simply, because he knows Liam’s mind. Speaking from experience Theo adds firmly, “And you will never, ever forget about it. It _will_ haunt you.”

Liam bristles, jaw setting. “Might be worth it for what he did,” he mutters menacingly. “Would definitely be easier.”

Theo exhales once. That’s the same thing he used to tell himself. The same thing the voice still try to tell him now. “Hey,” he says quietly, but with a touch of urgency, knowing they can’t stay here and talk forever. When Liam won’t meet his eyes, he taps underneath his chin once, forcing him to look up. “Killing is never easier,” he murmurs, searching his blue eyes for recognition. “It is in the short term, maybe. But it’s not worth what it would do to you for the rest of your life, _and_ what comes after. We both know what happens when you go down that road.”

Liam nods once, gaze never leaving Theo’s; like the hazel of his eyes holds the wisdom that he needs to talk himself down. Theo lets his hands fall away gently from Liam’s shoulders, hearing a steady, calm heartbeat. “You back?” he asks cautiously, and Liam reluctantly redirects his eyes over to where the pack is talking with Marner before drawing them back to Theo.

“I’m back,” Liam says with a determined expression, and the confidence in his tone is contagious.

Theo steps to the side slightly. “Then go,” he motions, following closely behind as Liam immediately takes off in long strides.

 

“-but you can’t just expect there to be no consequences,” Mason is saying patiently as they approach. “If you kept the werewolf poison after claiming to destroy it entirely, then any assumed trust is lost.”

“Mason’s right,” Lydia speaks up, “How are we supposed to negotiate with a man who has proven that his word means nothing?”

“I would assume because you have no other choice,” Marner responds condescendingly, looking up at him and Liam. “Ah, Liam. Have you recovered from your little breakdown?”

Theo glowers ferociously from behind him, but Liam ignores the jab completely, instead changing the subject and taking control of the conversation in an even, firm voice. “There’s still something I don’t understand about you. About _this_ ,” he gestures around the room, emphasizing the guards.

“Only one?” Marner inquires with a raised eyebrow.

“The only one that I’m currently raising,” Liam counters. “Which is: of all the supernatural species you could hate in the entirety of the world, why Chimeras? It doesn’t make any sense."

"They're unnatural!" Marner snarls viciously.

"Yeah, but so are werewolves, technically!" Liam exclaims. "You're not on a vendetta to kill all of us!"

Theo suppresses the urge to slap a hand to his face. "Are you trying to paint a larger target on your own back?" he murmurs in Liam's ear. "Because I think the one that's already there is plenty big."

Liam glares up at him, and Mason pushes his way back to the front.

"I think what he's try to say," the human says patiently, "Is that Chimeras didn't _ask_ to be what they are. The Chimeras are innocent victims in all of this."

"Please," Marner scoffs, " You're asking me to believe that this _thing_ ”- he pauses briefly to point an accusing finger at Theo - "is an innocent victim?! Do you know what he's done?"

"Is it better off than you?" Liam interrupts with raised eyebrows, and Theo can't stop a small smile from playing his lips. It still feels so strange to have people defending him. Fighting _with_ him rather than against him.

"He killed my friends!" Marner reminds furiously and something inside Theo snaps.

"Yeah, and you almost killed mine!" There's a brief silence where Theo realizes what he's just implied, and everyone looks at him again. Liam shamelessly smirks happily up at him, like he hasn't had enough of hearing that. If that's the reaction he's going to get every time it comes out of his mouth, then maybe Theo's not had enough of saying it.

"I thought you said you didn't have any friends," Marner says quietly, suspicion lacing his voice. Theo’s not sure if he has more than one either. The sentiments are more than likely one-sided.

"Well, he lied," Mason states pointedly. Theo's head snaps towards him in slight shock and the human smiles warily back. Alright, maybe not entirely one-sided.

"He does that," Malia supplies helpfully, and he rolls his eyes. That's never going to change. The fact is oddly comforting.

"He has more than friends," Liam says firmly, taking a step slightly to the left, half shielding Theo. "He has a pack."

Just those words are all it takes for his chest to feel like it's bursting, emotions rising uncontrollably. He keeps waiting for someone to object to the explicit use of the word, but no one does. A pack. He’s aware that it’s not an official decision, but just the idea feels intoxicating. It echoes in his ears, a never-ending hum. He needs a tether before everything overwhelms him. He unconsciously moves his hand a half inch towards Liam's where they're almost already touching, skin brushing skin in a way that will never stop feeling extraordinary.

Liam takes his hand without hesitation and grips it tightly like he's making a silent statement: _He has me._ It's making his head dizzy, but somehow the touch still manages to be grounding. It’s all he needs.

Marner shakes his head, disgusted. "Well, Theo, it looks like you've finally brainwashed enough to people to make a statement."

"I didn't brainwash anybody," he snaps, before shooting a glance back towards the werecoyote before she can add anything too damning. "This time."

"And either way," Mason cuts in to try to get them back on track, "all this shows is that Chimeras are becoming capable to overcoming their design. They weren't exactly created to make friends."

"Excuse me if I'm not bending over backwards to congratulate him," Marner forces out through gritted teeth.

"I'm not asking you to," Mason responds, and he has a glint in his eye. Theo glances quickly at Liam, who’s watching his best friend with an intrigued expression on his face. He sees it too.

"Right now," Mason continues, "all I'm asking you to do is concede that fact that Chimeras were created against their will by a group of mad scientists known as the Dread Doctors."

Marner works his jaw, trying to work out the hidden twist. Apparently finding none, he agrees slowly, "This information is known to be true."

Mason smiles, and somehow manages to not look condescending or too excited. "Excellent," he says, maintaining the same even neutrality. "Now, if I understand you correctly, you hate Chimeras for the way they're unnatural, and the erratic, and sometimes violent actions that they commit, right?"

With a cautious “more or less,” from Marner, he continues. 

"In which case, though I would disagree entirely with your premise and utter hatred, if you want to stop the production of supernaturals like Chimeras and punish those responsible, I would propose that you go after the ones creating them."

The leader looks slightly confused. “The Dread Doctors, as I understand are-”

“Oh, quite dead,” Mason assures quickly. “But I’m sure someone such as yourself is aware of all the underground movements still active around supernatural experimentation. They abduct usually young or teenage supernaturals and subject them to brutal, traumatising testing. Some want to know more about creating a Kanima, or other possible mutations-”

“Your point?” Marner snaps, crossing his arms.

Mason gathers himself with a deep breath. “I’m saying, that these kids who have been experimented on are going to come out of their prisons lost and confused and taught that the only way to survive is through violence in the same way Chimeras are. But if you want to stop this, then you focus your attention on the ones who deserve it, and the ones who instigate it: the experimenters themselves.”

There's a period of silence. Mason finally let's himself look a little satisfied with the solution, Liam's staring at him in wonder, Lydia looks carefully excited, Malia looks somewhat impressed, and Marner is absolutely unreadable. Theo's actually quite impressed himself. It's an elegant solution, perfect if not for one thing:

"We've already tried that method," Marner finally says gruffly, and Mason's face falls slightly. "With the Doctors. They would've ripped us to pieces had we continued the pursuit."

Theo has an idea, but he knows anything coming out of his mouth will be automatically discounted. He lets go of Liam’s hand that he’s still holding to nudge him gently, hoping they're thinking along the same lines, as they usually are in situations like this. Almost as if he was waiting for some sort of encouragement, the beta interjects,

"But that was years ago! And it was the Dread Doctors. The people you’ll be facing haven’t been around since the 1700s, and either way, your group has clearly grown and evolved since then." When Marner hesitates, Liam adds snidely, "Or are you already trying to back down from the fight before it's even started?"

Theo smirks as Marner visibly clenches his teeth. Couldn't have put it better himself.

“Look,” Mason mentions in the same tone that sounds like he’s talking to a frustrated classmate. De-escalation. It’s almost a miracle the human can summon that level of discipline when the same man almost murdered his boyfriend right in front of him. “Clearly you're not willing to give up the hunt, so this time, hunt the right people.”

“We were stopping the violence,” Marner retorts sharply, and Mason shakes his head, but before he can open his mouth Lydia speaks first.

“Not ultimately. If you pick off the victims one by one, your job will never be complete.” Marner eyes her suspiciously, and she explains, gesturing delicately. “What I mean is that you’ll take down one of the victims of experimentation, and meanwhile, the creators are working on three other supernaturals. It’s endless that way. Going to the root of the problem is always the best way to stop it.” She smiles grimly. “You’re hunting the wrong people.”

The guards behind Marner shuffle uncomfortably, some even daring to whisper to one another, and Theo feels a cautious sense of something like hope. They might actually be getting through to them. Malia crosses her arms in probably the least threatening way she’s capable of and they make eye contact over the rest of the pack. It’s strained, but she might almost nod at him. Slightly shocked, he returns the gesture, albeit stiffly. He’s not the only one who thinks they might be making progress, at least with some people in the room.

“The Chimeras and your ‘victims’ still deserve to pay for what they are,” Marner maintains firmly after almost a solid minute of strained silence. Theo thinks he might actually hear Liam sigh in exasperation quietly, but Mason is undeterred. Does this kid have unlimited energy and patience or something?

“Not really,” he contests, “If these supernaturals are aggressive and angry, it wasn’t an inborn trait. Everyones violence and hatred comes from somewhere.” Mason hesitates for a split second before visibly deciding to plunge in headfirst. “Your hatred is a creation of what someone did to you. But you don't hate yourself for what violent acts you may or may not have done; you hate the person who did it to you and made you this way in the first place.” He shrugs. “It's the same principle with Chimeras. Same way you don't blame lab rats for whatever happens to them; because they didn't have a choice in what they become.”

“Are you calling me a rat?” Theo mutters quietly, somewhat offended, and Liam smacks him subtly above his hip with a glare, because from the look on Marner's face, Mason might actually be getting somewhere.

“I’m not say you should stop fighting,” Mason says, voice lowering. “But I think that if you re-evaluate your plan of attack, you’ll be a lot more effective, and a lot more of the protector you clearly want to be.”

Marner’s head snaps up at the last comment with a defensive expression, but Mason doesn’t flinch. Theo hears everyone in the room collectively hold their breath, and he realizes he is too. A lifetime seems to pass before someone speaks.

“If,” Marner begins rigidly, “I agreed with your premise on the most basic level that expunging the filthy laboratories that create these rogue and uncontrollable supernaturals is a sound one-”

 _Shit,_ Theo thinks in wonder. Somewhere in that mess of unnecessary babble, he just admitted Mason was right.

“-then I might be convinced that hunting the experimenters may be the most appropriate future course of action.”

Theo has to fight the urge for his jaw to drop in shock. Malia isn’t so subtle, and he sees Lydia flick her arm to make her stop gawking. Liam’s looking up at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, and for the first time, Theo sees a glimmer of hope there that makes the corners of his mouth turn up. Mason looks utterly calm as usual, a diplomatic smile pasted on his face.

“I think that sounds like a solid plan,” Mason replies, as if the whole thing wasn’t entirely his idea. “And I think I can speak on behalf of Liam when I say that we will _personally_ see to any remaining Chimeras in need of assistance in Beacon Hills.”

“Really?” Marner asks skeptically, eyes narrowing. “And what exactly is your incentive for that?”

“How about we don’t want you to come back?” Theo snaps, before he can stop himself, and Liam’s face is stuck between a dirty look and supressed laughter.

Marner stares at him for a moment, and Theo squares his jaw and meets his gaze evenly.

“Fine,” is all the group leader grits out, and Theo lets his face show a fraction of the smugness he’s feeling. Marner directs his attention toward Liam and asks in an intentionally blank tone, “Are you proposing a working relationship between our groups?”

Liam stiffens at the prospect, and Theo can almost hear the gears whirring in his brain. “Is that what you want?” he asks tightly.

Marner scoffs. “I would rather bathe in a pool of lava, spend the rest of my life without clean water, be buried up to my neck in fire ants-”

“Then that sentiment is shared all around,” Liam cuts in, eyes sharp.

Marner tilts his head in agreement. “Well I’m glad that’s settled then.” Liam makes a wordless sound of assent, still sounding vaguely disgusted.

There’s an almost awkward silence where the pack waits for Marner to make some move to leave, the guards look slightly lost, and Marner… he’s still a complete mystery when he’s not broadcasting contempt.

“I would suggest leaving Beacon Hills,” Mason says finally, and everyone looks at him. “I mean,” he stutters slightly, “I’m aware of a rather aggressive underground movement in a town called McArthur. It’s Southwest from here. There’s actually not any violent scientific groups in the area around Beacon Hills for several townships.” Mason shrugs, a smile almost gracing his lips. “Funny how that happened.”

Theo has an inappropriately overwhelming urge to laugh, because this is just too perfect. Marner doesn’t seem nearly as amused, but grunts, turning to zip up a black duffel bag and pausing noticeably. Theo tenses, as does the rest of the pack around him, even more so when he seems to slowly take something from the compartment. He removes what seems to be three large vials and speaks quietly to the guards, who straighten up and hold their weapons in a relaxed position, preparing to leave. Marner approaches slowly, headed toward Liam, and Theo shifts his weight so he’s somewhat in front of him, acting as a shield.

“Calm down, Chimera,” Marner remarks condescendingly, but he doesn’t move an inch, staring him down, almost daring him to make a last-minute violent move. Instead, Marner hold out a hand, and Liam reaches out cautiously to take the three vials. It’s yellow liquid. Theo immediately snatches them out of his hand, heart starting to beat faster, examining them for cracks where the liquid could’ve spilled onto Liam’s hand.

“They’re perfectly well sealed,” Marner assures with a hint of exasperation. “That truly is the last of it. I give it to you as a sign of good-faith, and a warning. I will not try to find you, and you will not try to find me. Once I walk out of this room with my people, we shall never cross paths again.”

Theo passes the vials to a fascinated looking Lydia, and Malia mutters “I damn well hope so,” under her breath, but it’s overlapped by Liam’s words.

“I agree to that completely on one condition.” Liam looks at Marner with a calculating look that is both threatening, and deathly serious. “Don’t give me a reason to.”

Marner smiles back devilishly. “Likewise.”

With that, he stalks from the room carrying his duffel bag, the remaining guards following faithfully behind him. They file out the door one by one, heels echoing off the walls ominously; the sounds remaining long after the body it belonged to has disappeared. They don’t look back.

 

The silence is disturbing after the utter chaos that has been taking place. Theo almost feels his skin crawl in anticipation of a surprise attack, but none comes. Maybe Liam also feels the same unease, because he shifts so their arms press together, and instantly the constant, solid pressure makes them both exhale softly in relief. Lydia puts a hand on Malia's wrist gently, the other on Mason’s shoulder, and they all listen for anything suspicious. For almost two minutes they stay this way; watching, waiting, almost not daring to believe it's over. At the end of the third minute, Liam looks up to look at them, eyebrows raised and a smile forming. They return the look cautiously and Lydia starts to laugh quietly with a mix of exhaustion and joy.

 _Holy fuck._ It’s actually over. And they’re all alive.

“Mason,” Liam says, voice barely over a whisper in the now empty room, staring at his best friend with wide eyes. “You’re a genius.”

Mason makes a “pfft” sound, looking embarrassed. “I’m not a _genius_ ,” he protests emphatically, “It was just a matter of finding something Marner could direct his rage towards that was away from the innocent while still fighting a valid, malevolent force.” He shrugs. “Really it was simple, you just have to compare the overlapping-”

Corey materializes a few feet away out of nowhere, making everyone jump, and pushes through the group to grab his boyfriend into a kiss, effectively breaking off his words. Mason wraps his arms around the Chameleons waist and kisses him back with a smile.

“Not this again,” Liam mutters beside him weakly, immediately turning around, and Theo’s lips twitch in amusement, directing his gaze away as well. Malia makes a slight noise of disgust, and Lydia pointedly looks toward the door, lips pressed together tightly in a smirk.

The sounds that are being made from the two are becoming increasingly louder, and Theo’s just about to remind them they have houses and beds of their own in slight disgust when someone beats him to it.

“Alright, alright, I think that’s enough of a reunion,” Malia says impatiently, and he looks back to see the two boys finally break apart.

“You’re a genius,” Corey says firmly, smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah,” Mason whispers, eyes still locked on Corey, looking a bit out of it. “Okay. Sure. Genius. Total genius.”

Theo tries to smother a snicker at the human’s totally disoriented state in what ends up coming out as an awkward cough. Either way, the sound is overpowered by a groaning Malia and a laughing Lydia. Liam finally turns back around, peeking out from behind hands covering his eyes.

“Is it safe?” he asks quietly, and Theo raises a single eyebrow in amusement.

“It’s like you’ve never seen two people kiss before,” he notes dryly, and Liam finally brings his hands down to shove into his pockets, face turning into a glare.

“Try it when it’s your two best friends making out and then get back me,” he shoots back, eyes staring at him accusingly.

Deciding against going down the avenue of pointing out that he doesn’t have two best friends to test with, he instead incredulously asks, “You face off against an evil group ready and willing to murder me, the rest of Chimeras, and your pack, and then cower at the sight of affection?”

Liam’s eyes dance with a challenge as he turns to face him fully, and it feels so damn good to fall back into this rhythm. “Really.” he deadpans, “Because you’re not exactly one to talk when it comes to cowering at the sight of affection.”

Theo shakes his head in wonder, trying to supress a smile. Before he can say anything, Malia’s exasperated voice cuts through the pause.

“Okay, can we maybe leave the building before they also start making out?”

Almost everyone turns to stare at her; Theo in irritation, Mason and Corey in mild horror, and Lydia in reluctant amusement. Liam’s looking everywhere _except_ toward a live person, cheeks flushing pink.

Malia meets the various gazes with a slightly confused one of her own. “What?”

“I’m certainly ready to get out of here,” Lydia agrees lightly, breaking the growing silence.

“Yeah,” Mason agrees warmly, “I could use a bit of chill time after all of that insanity.”

“I’m in,” Corey agrees, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend with a smile.

Theo doesn’t bother adding that he’s wanted to leave the second he stepped foot inside. It’s pretty obvious at this point.

“Alright,” Liam says with a sigh, taking a final look around the room, scattered with drops of blood, a tarp, a single dart, the remains of a fire, a large stain of water on the concrete, and the smell of chemicals, sweat, and smoke. A snapshot of a minorly averted war. All that’s left are remains and memories. That, of course, and the survivors. Liam smiles tiredly at the pack and finishes quietly, “Let’s go.”

Without another word they turn and file out through the doorway, Liam exiting only after Theo relents and goes first. They walk down the long, almost pitch black hallway, and as he climbs the stairs, he can smell the crisp scent of the forest. It feels like he’s escaping. A few hours ago he was ready and expecting to die, and now he has a second chance. A third chance, really. Liam already saved him from Hell the first time, and now Theo’s been dragged away from a Hell of a very different kind. The moonlight looks beautiful, illuminating the trees so their silhouettes dance as the wind blows. The world feels different than it did before, more vivid. Or maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention.

Theo realizes he’s standing just outside the entrance in awe only when Liam, somehow now a few feet in front of him, gently touches his shoulder, bringing him back. He watches the shapes of everyone else slowly starting to move away, and he can’t let them leave yet. No matter how much easier it would be to play classic, stoic Theo, that’s not who he is anymore.

“Guys?” They all stop and turn to look at him, and instantly Theo has the urge to fall back into the safety of the shadows. He resists it and presses on, taking a step forward. “I wanted to say…” he squares his jaw, having to force out every syllable against his pride. “Thank you. For what you all did, and what you were willing to do.” He almost stops there, but he can’t bring himself to let it hang in indecision anymore. “And also that I understand it was in the heat of the moment and we all had adrenaline going, so maybe you weren’t all thinking or able to properly agree-”

“Get on with it!” Malia interjects. “I’m tired.”

After a quick glare sent her way, he spits it out. “I understand if I’m not _actually_ in the pack. That you just said what you had to to get everyone out alive.” Liam’s staring at him with a look mixed with incredulousness and exhaustion, and he blinks back. “What?”

“You’re an idiot,” Liam enlightens him with a self-satisfied smirk, and a slight tilt of the head.

“Oh, you definitely are,” Malia agrees. “But, you also tried to save all of our asses and die for us. And since you didn’t succeed, and if the past is any indication, we’re not getting rid of you any time soon, well…” She throws her hands up in the air and still looks vaguely annoyed that Theo tried to help at all. No doubt because it makes him harder to hate. But if she’s willing to entertain the idea-

Theo looks around at the rest of the group. Lydia genuinely smiles at him, albeit a little cautiously. Mason has his arm wrapped around Corey’s shoulders, and nods once definitively, something like gratitude almost gracing his expression. The Chameleon doesn’t make eye contact, sighing “I still don’t trust you” into the darkness, and Theo can almost see the internal conflict happening in his head. Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, his eyes flicker upwards and he bobs his head slowly.

Theo feels his chest tighten, and looks at the only remaining member. Arguably the most important one when it comes to these things. Liam’s standing with his arms crossed and a serious expression. He watches the beta warily, eyes guarded, before he figures out what he’s doing in a flash. Theo knows this game. A wave of relief at the familiarity and sheer normalcy of its presence washes through him, and he lets a genuine smile spread across his face. Almost instantly Liam cracks, lips twitching upwards, and Theo’s grin widens. Well there’s a new weakness he’d like to explore.

“You’re in, asshole,” Liam says dryly, trying to look indifferent and failing miserably.

“What about Scott?” Theo asks, smile fading with the question, almost hating himself for asking. He can’t let his heart start racing just yet.

“He won’t go against me on this,” Liam says confidently. “He wouldn’t go against all of us. Not after everything you’ve done.” Theo continues to stare slightly cautiously, waiting for the catch, and Liam shakes his head, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. “Theo, for once in your life, don’t overanalyze this. You’re in the pack. Now for fuck’s sake just accept that we want you before someone changes their mind.”

Theo breathes, lips parting almost incredulously, still not completely believing his ears. He searches Liam’s face one final time for some sign of deception, like this is all some sort of cruel joke, but only finds poorly concealed happiness. Finally, he forces out a short laugh, letting his heart explode and feels a rush of emotion flood through his bloodstream. He has a pack. One that wants him. One with Liam. This is real.

“Great, that’s good,” Malia comments loudly, breaking his state of awe. “Excuse me while I throw up at the prospect of having to see his face more often, and then go home and sleep for the next two days.”

“I’ll drive,” Lydia volunteers, adding quietly “and don’t throw up in my car,” towards the were-coyote in mock sternness. Mason and Corey turn to join the girls on the walk to their cars with a quick wave back to Liam, trying to catch up with Malia’s quick pace.

Theo pauses to look at the beta strangely. “You’re not going with them?”

Liam’s looking down, hands stuffed into his pockets, and shrugs. “Nah,” is all he says, strolling forward down the path, steps slow and measured. Theo follows him almost without thinking, like there’s a string drawing them together. They drift into the trees, not far away from the dirt road, listening to the sounds of the nighttime. Their shoulders brush together every so often, just enough to make Theo crazy, just enough to make him want more. But Liam looks like he’s a thousand miles away, eyebrows furrowed, eyes drifting in and out of awareness. It’s oddly peaceful, considering what life looked like a short twelve hours ago; just walking through the forest, listening to the sounds of the wind and the leaves and the crickets and their steady breathing. But of course, the serenity doesn’t last.

 

It’s not too long before they come up on the grove where he parked his truck. They get a few feet away before Liam stops and turns abruptly. The wistful contemplative expression from the walk is long gone, replaced by a hard face and accusing eyes. Theo swallows. He knows what’s coming.

“What the fuck,” is all Liam spits angrily, and Theo winces slightly. Not exactly an auspicious start.

He shrugs, not looking him in the eye, and is tempted to just keep his mouth shut and let Liam get it out of his system, but at this point, it’s pretty obvious this conversation needs to happen. “Do you want to just punch me in the face and get this over with?” Theo can’t help but ask mildly, trying not to let the sarcasm lay on too thick.

Before he can blink, Liam’s fist is hitting his left cheekbone with a crunch, and he stumbles backward with a sharp curse. After regaining his balance, he glares at Liam, who returns the look with equal energy. Theo gently touches the spot with the back of his hand; it’s not too bad, probably won’t even get a chance to bruise before it heals.

“Are you done?” he asks Liam bitingly.

“No, I’m not done,” Liam snaps. “I wasn’t even planning on hitting you, but you gave me the opportunity, and it just turns out I really felt like doing that.”

Theo scoffs, shaking his head, trying to control the growing irritation. “Then what exactly do you want me to say here?” he asks with a sigh. “You already know why I did what I did. Marner gave me an ultimatum, and I took it because I didn’t have another choice. It was either you and the pack or me. That way I would’ve died, but the werewolf poison would’ve been destroyed, and you and the pack would’ve been free to track down Marner and Yasmin to save the Chimeras without fear of them trying to kill you. Other than me, it would’ve helped everyone stay alive.”

“I’m sorry if I interrupted your plans to singlehandedly save the world,” Liam comments coolly, and it’s impossible to miss the bitterness, and almost resentment lacing his tone. His eyes betray his unsympathetic, detached words though, and Theo can see the pain flashing behind them, making his stomach twist.

“Liam-” he starts, almost gently, but the beta cuts him off.

“I said _together_ , Theo. Okay? That we’d do this together. Do you remember me telling you that by the bridge?” Theo nods mutely, something like shame blossoming in his chest. “Then why didn’t you wait for me? Why didn’t you _tell_ me? Do you actually still believe there’s anything you can tell me at this point that’s going to make me turn my back on you?”

Theo smiles sadly, mixed emotions welling up. His mind is still trying to grasp the fact that he has someone in his life that knows him and still wants to stay. “I couldn’t risk what they’d do,” he confesses quietly, eyes cast downward. “I knew what Marner was planning, who he was going to target.” He shakes his head slowly. “It would’ve been worth it to save the pack.” Their eyes meet again, and Liam’s face reads of hurt. “It would’ve been worth it to save _you_ ,” he finishes honestly.

Liam breathes unsteadily for a minute, still exuding anger, eyes searching his. “And what about after?” he finally asks, “After you had sacrificed yourself, what was I supposed to do? Go to school? Do my homework?” His voice raises, eyes shining wetly. “Was I just supposed to keep living like you never existed? Graduate? Move out of town? Get a job? Find someone-” Liam cuts himself off abruptly as his voice breaks, almost shaking, like this idea of reality is making him sick.

“I was trying to protect you,” Theo grits out, anger starting to rise beyond his limits of control in a vain attempt to smother the heartbreak the words are causing.

“By dying?!” Liam shouts, losing all pretense of calm, “By letting yourself get killed?”

“Yes!” he yells back, eyes blazing, something snapping inside him.

Liam scoffs, shaking his head, jaw tight. “That’s not the kind of protection I want,” he growls.

“Well I am so sorry that I inconvenienced you then,” Theo replies, voice still raised, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. “It must be a real burden to have someone who’s willing to die for you.”

“You would know!” Liam returns, “Because I was willing to die to save you from yourself.”

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” Theo reminds him heatedly, the ache at the idea still painful. “And I didn’t want you do that. That’s exactly what I was trying to prevent.”

“And yet it still would’ve happened!” Liam’s eyes are flooded with fire, and Theo freezes, because he knows exactly where this is going. “Even if you had gone through with it, he still would’ve killed me!” It feels like a knife laced with something corrosive is being plunged deep into his chest and twisted, but Liam isn’t finished, fury and pain pouring out with every word. “And you wouldn’t have been there to stop it! He had more of the poison; you _saw_ it, you _felt_ it! I get what you were trying to do, but it wouldn’t have worked because _he_ _played you_! He _lied_ to you!”

“I know he lied!”  Theo thunders, blood pulsing rage and regret, “I was there!”

“And you shouldn’t have been there at all!” Liam snaps loudly.

Theo feels his last ounce of patience get zapped away, and before he can control the impulse Theo stalks over to Liam and pins him against the side of his truck with a slam. “Neither should you,” he growls, the leftover panic bleeding into the anger. “You almost died!”

“So your solution is to hurt me yourself?” Liam asks incredulously, and Theo lets go like he’s touched a hot coal, allowing the beta to stand on his own and taking a couple of shaky steps back. The fury disappears in a second and is replaced with something thick and heavy and suffocating.

“I hurt you?” he asks quietly, horrified, arms down and hands spread outward, like they betrayed him. It was so much easier in the days when Theo didn’t give a shit if he cut someone or ended them completely; the days when all that mattered was himself and his own power. Those days are gone. But still, even when he doesn’t mean to, his touch hurts people; hurts the people he wants to protect most. A voice laughs in the back of his mind, a mocking _I told you so_.

Liam’s face softens immediately, the previous anger evaporating in an instant, and he takes a step forward to thread the fingers of his right hand easily through Theo’s left to hold them together tightly. “Hey,” he murmurs, and waits until Theo can bring himself to meet his eyes. The warmth in them is instantly calming. “You didn’t hurt me, okay? I was just being an idiot.”

The corners of Theo’s mouth turn up slightly, the mocking voice in his head stopping abruptly, cowering to truth: He doesn’t always hurt people. Maybe he can do this _._ “You _are_ an idiot,” he comments absentmindedly.

Theo still can’t get enough of the contact, the way it feels when their skin presses against each other. The tiniest touch makes him want everything. He swipes his thumb across Liam’s knuckles, counting each one, making sure they’re all still there. Before he can stop himself, Theo raises his right hand to daringly brush across his temple, skimming down his neck, his exposed collarbone, his shoulder, inspecting for damage. Goosebumps raise along the bare skin he touches, but his concentration is elsewhere. _If Liam got hurt because of him-_

“You were worried,” Liam comments, none of the teasing tone he expects, only a definitive knowing and what almost sounds like affection.

Theo doesn’t answer, just keeps himself focused on examining his body for any trace of blood or dart or wound. His eyes catch on his jeans, near the bottom, where a sizeable flash of red is visible. He instantly releases Liam’s hand, dropping to his knees and gingerly brushing against a long tear in the side of the right leg. The beta sighs above him, exasperated but still not annoyed, and Theo ignores it anyway. The hole is too large for a bullet wound, obviously not from a dart. He’s seen this type of wound before. A wave of fury passes through him like a wave.

“You got stabbed?” he hisses, fingers gently pushing through the rip in the material.

There’s a slight hesitation before the beta admits, “One of the guards pulled a knife after I thought he was down.” Theo can’t breathe, and maybe it’s obvious. “I healed,” Liam reminds him from above, a teasing lilt just barely present now.

He’s not wrong. The skin is almost entirely perfect, a fairly long thin red line the only sign that anything ever happened. It should be enough to calm Theo down, but it’s not. “That’s not the point,” he growls. “You could’ve gotten killed. Because of _me_.”

“And that was my risk to take,” Liam says, surprisingly gently. “I’d do it again if I had to. But it wasn’t going to happen. We had a plan. We were okay.”

Theo’s thumb that has been soothingly brushing along the tender skin stills at the beta’s words. Did Liam just admit that he would die for him? The first time he said it during the fight, Theo brushed it off as Liam spouting heated phrases, but here it is again. After everything he did today to save his life, it shouldn’t still be a surprise; but hearing it in genuine, measured words is still mind-blowing. _It’s not like you wouldn’t do the same_ , a voice softly reminds him. Honestly, Theo was about 30 seconds away from successfully dying for Liam. They were ready and willing to die for each other. When did this happen? How did they get here?

Liam’s hand gently ghosts over his hair, just once, to silently get his attention, and for the first time Theo tears his eyes away from the wound to glance up at his face.

Looking up makes his head spin, because looking at Liam like this, down on his knees… he’s dreamed of what this looks like, but under very different circumstances. He swallows, blood rushing in his ears. It’s so much better than he could’ve ever imagined. The way he looks down, hair falling over his eyes and the shadows playing with the angles of his cheekbones; it’s too much. Liam reaches out his hand and Theo takes it gratefully, letting himself be pulled back up to stand in front of him… and they are _way_ too close. _Not close enough_ , a voice corrects in an echo, and, slightly lightheaded at the proximity, he agrees with the second thought.

“I’m okay,” Liam assures quietly, and the way his breath tickles Theo’s skin is doing things to his concentration.

“Good,” is all he can make himself say, voice husky. They just breathe for a little while, tension thick in the small space left between them, eyes never leaving the other. Their gaze is unfathomably intense, it shocks him down to the core and he loves every second. The constant sensation of Liam’s breath dancing across his lips makes them feel hypersensitive. Their scents mingle together and Theo just wants to envelop himself in it. He finally gives into the urge to let his gaze drop down slightly, enraptured by the soft lips. He’s not even being subtle, but he’s beyond caring at this point.

Liam breathes his name into the night air, sending a shiver down his spine and making his eyes close involuntarily. He savours that sound like a wine, drinking it in and letting it waft into his memory. Liam’s name escapes him quietly in return before he can stop it. It sounds reverent, and it should, because nothing has ever sounded holy until the beta’s name crossed his lips. He opens his eyes and the look on Liam’s face is heart stopping. Unbridled emotion and want covers every feature; lips parted, eyes desperately seeking his, hair still falling distractingly into his eyes. Theo gently brushes a lock off his forehead and behind his ear, intentionally dragging across as much bare skin as possible. There. Now he’s treated to an unfiltered breathtaking view of Liam’s impossibly blue eyes. He feels his heart race faster, matching Liam’s beat for beat. He can’t take much more of the waiting. He’s starting to go out of his mind.

“Are we done with this now?” Liam whispers, apparently just as close to insanity as he is. “Bullshitting and pretending we don’t care about each other?”

Somehow, there’s still such a huge part of him screaming to run the other way. He’s been running his whole life. He’s tried caring and it’s always gotten the other person killed. Today it almost got Liam killed. Hell, it almost got him killed. But now he’s felt what freedom is like, and it feels like driving in his truck with Liam in the passenger seat and never knowing or caring about the destination. It feels like fighting hard enough to draw blood and not once being scared he’s going to get hurt beyond what he can heal. It feels like wanting to kill Liam for being an asshole, but not being able to stay away too long before he’s just punishing himself. It feels like going to sleep on a couch surrounded by nothing but the scent of Liam and being intoxicated with it to the point of senselessness. Just the memories are almost too much. He wants this. He wants it so badly he doesn’t think he’s even capable of saying no anymore. He only has one answer.

“We’re done,” Theo whispers, and pulls Liam in, one hand at his hip, the other behind his neck, and kisses him.

He’s always mocked those married couples who went around talking about how they felt fireworks when they first kissed. Now he gets it.

His body feels like it’s releasing everything and exploding and Theo doesn’t think he can ever let go of Liam again. Their lips move together perfectly, like they’ve been waiting their whole lives for this one moment, this one kiss, and maybe they have. Liam’s hands are buried in his hair and on his back and as Theo grips tighter so does he. It’s hot and it’s wet and it’s everything. Liam’s tongue flicks at his lips and as he opens his mouth to meet him it’s like the world falls away. A bomb could go off and he wouldn’t care. All he knows in this moment is the taste and the smell and the feel of Liam and it encompasses his whole being. They’ve been waiting so long, fighting this for _so long_ , but nothing would make him go back and change it. He just wants _this_ , this release after so much longing and it’s worth every single millisecond of pain and denial and confusion. Theo’s hands roam across his body, savouring every touch, every brush, every hold, every caress; overwhelmed with how the sensations just keep going and going and he never wants it to stop. This was worth giving up control, and letting someone else in. Because it isn’t just anyone, it’s Liam. It’s Liam who’s sucking on his tongue and making him tremble with desire, it’s Liam who’s feeling his skin like he’s memorizing it, it’s Liam who’s holding him like he’s worth everything, and Liam who fought for him like he couldn’t survive losing. Theo angles Liam’s head back and kisses even deeper, coaxing out a broken moan into his mouth and making both their bodies vibrate from it. He wants this idiotic werewolf so deep under his skin he’ll never get him out. Something inside Theo tells him that he’s already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you know the next chapter is going to earn the new E rating ;) I promise I won’t make you guys wait too long for that one, I’ve had it ready and waiting at around 90% complete for a _while_ now. This chapter took much longer than normal because life had to go and be dumb (to give you a small taste of the past week, this story got deleted in its entirety off my laptop/external hard drive. Obviously I got it back, but oh my god. The panic.) In any case, my apologies.
> 
> I really hope this was worth waiting for (and another long chapter for everyone asking for them!) because there's only one more left to go. My heart breaks a little bit just writing that down. And once again, I have to thank you all for your beautiful comments you leave. They mean the absolute world to me. I don't even have sufficient words to explain. As always, I will see you wonderful people down in the comments <3


	10. This Is What It Means to Stay Alive (With You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a heads up that there are a few perspective changes in here that aren’t clearly marked with “xxxxx”, just one “~” but I think it’s still fairly obvious/flows better. No times passes, it's only a switch in perspective. I just really thought it was important to get both perspectives in throughout this chapter. Also, please note that the rating is now E (freaking FINALLY). In case you didn’t know, “E” stands for “Explicit” .....Alright, enough said. Have fun ;)

The drive home is strained, to put it mildly. Liam can feel the tension like a visceral, irresistible substance dissipating through the air, making every second without touch feel like an hour. They’ve already stopped twice to pull over at the side of the road: once for Theo to pin Liam to the seat and devour him after he casually mentioned that they’d gone a whole ten minutes without kissing (apparently that was unacceptable), and once because Liam lost it at the way Theo was unashamedly staring at him at a rare stoplight and almost made him drift off the road when his eyes closed at the sensation of Liam licking and sucking on his throat. They’re a bit of a mess and Liam loves it.

After the last incident, Theo demands a no touching rule until they get home; and just the words “until we get home” start a fire inside him. They last about four minutes of unbearable silence with zero contact while Liam reminds himself that he went years without touching Theo, and he can last maybe twelve more minutes. Then he decides that they’ve waited long enough already and slowly places his left hand palm up on the console between the seats. Theo shakes his head in amusement, breathing out a soft laugh, but Liam doesn’t miss how his whole body relaxes once he threads his fingers through Liam’s. Theo needs the contact just as much as he does. That knowledge pushes a button inside Liam and he rests his head back against the seat. He smiles, remembering, and inhales into the fabric deeply, this time not even bothering to hide it as the distinctive scent that is Theo floods his senses and makes beautiful neurons fire and chemicals run wild.

Theo’s heartbeat is gaining speed beside him and his lips twitch upward as he opens his eyes to see the Chimera staring at the road in rapt concentration. Liam’s aware it’s a façade, but it’s somewhat entertaining watching Theo pretend not to be turned on.

“I knew what you were doing the first time, you know,” Theo says calmly, not turning his head, and Liam’s smile drops.

“First time?” he asks cautiously, trying not to give anything away, but fearing it’s far too late for that.

Theo’s stoic mask breaks and his shit-eating grin is back, and damn, Liam’s missed it. “The first time you were in my truck and not-so-subtly trying to pick up my scent? That long late-night drive when this whole thing started?”

Well, this can go one of two ways. Either Liam tucks his proverbial tail between his legs and admits getting caught, or turns the tables.

He’s definitely picking option number two.

“I wasn’t trying to pick it up,” he says lightly, looking forwards and desperately attempting not to smirk. “I was trying to bathe myself in it so I’d still be able to smell you when I was home in bed.”

Theo stiffens, breath stopping, and his heart skips a beat. For a second Liam thinks they’re about to have Stop #3, but then, after a long exhale, Theo turns deliberately and asks, “Do you want me to crash?”

Liam tries to control his grin and fails miserably. “No,” he responds happily.

Theo glares at him and goes back to concentrating far too much on driving, muttering something like, “You could’ve fooled me.”

Five minutes later Liam tries to kiss him again (he can’t help it) and Theo throws his head back growling that he only has so much control. Liam tries to fan the heat that rolls through him at that comment, retreating to his side of the truck and actually stays there, not even holding his hand. _You can wait,_ he tells himself. _You can wait._

~

Theo can’t wait another second or he might go insane. He’s felt the skin of Liam’s neck, his hands, his face, one mind shattering brush up his back, and now he wants it all. At this point he physically needs it. His wolf has been howling ever since the second their lips first touched and it won’t shut the hell up. It’s like a constant siren reminding him that he needs Liam. As if he needs a reminder. Just his scent, irritatingly masked subtly by his clothes covered in gunpowder and smoke, is driving him crazy. He’s buried in the smell and all he wants to do is lose himself. Being told to drive for half an hour is borderline torture.

When they (finally) get to Liam’s house, they scramble out without even a brush of a finger. They both know the first slip of skin will send them both into a frenzy they’re not going to be able to stop. Liam unlocks the door and his hands shake, almost dropping the key. They walk inside and the blood roars in his ears.

“Are we alone?” he asks in a low voice, as they both take off their shoes.

“Yeah,” Liam whispers, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and backing slowly into the house, hair falling messily across his eyes. The urge to brush it away is overwhelming. “Parents are gone all weekend.”

They can be as loud as they want. Do whatever they want wherever they want.

He swallows and slowly unzips his own sweater. Liam’s eyes lock onto it and Theo smiles, his own eyes darkening. He gets rid of it, taking longer than necessary just to be annoying, and slowly tracks Liam inside, grinning as the beta starts to back up further. They won’t stop their cat and mouse game, even now.

Eventually Liam hits the wall of the living room with a soft sound and they both feel their breath hitch. Theo walks so close that it’s painful not to just reach out and bring them together, but the raw electricity that is flowing between them in intoxicating. Their eyes lock and the look of pure want in Liam’s face almost brings him to his knees.

“Do you remember,” Theo makes himself ask in a low voice, “yesterday by the bridge, we were standing close, just like this?” Liam nods silently, refusing to break eye contact. “I almost kissed you then.” The pupils in Liam’s eyes dilate and the sight makes his breath short. “I swear it was like you were taunting me to. You just stood there biting on your lips and I watched as they got more and more swollen and I was a hairs breadth away from losing complete control. Even now I’m so close…”

Liam breathes out sharply and shifts towards him before forcing his weight back against the wall, like he’s fighting himself. Theo’s fighting it too. Every inch of his body is screaming to move, to touch, to claim. Just a few seconds longer.

“Remember how you said your lips would heal, Liam?” Theo whispers seductively, moving ever so slightly closer, letting his breath play across the soft skin.

He hears Liam’s heart start racing.

“Hell yes.”

Theo can’t help but taunt a little more. He licks his lips slowly and smiles dangerously.

“Let’s see how much they can take.”

He dives forward at the same second Liam reaches for him, always in sync, both faster than a human could ever comprehend. Their lips meet in a frenzy; hot and wet with no desire or reason to ever slow down. Liam’s hands are instantly in his hair and snaking around his waist, pulling Theo against him. Theo’s hand winds behind Liam’s neck and forces it back, allowing a better angle that has them both delving deeper. He feels Liam explore his mouth with smooth strokes of his tongue that make him gorgeously lightheaded. The desperation is still there, flickering and eating away at his patience, and Theo yanks on the beta’s t-shirt roughly. They stumble, both pushing and pulling, never stopping their battle or the electrifying and now almost violent kiss, but still needing to get closer. They’re fighting a war while conducting a symphony – the most beautiful cacophony – and it’s perfect. It’s them.

~

The kiss gets messier every second as Theo walks Liam up against a closed door and his lips are suddenly everywhere at once, across his jaw, down his throat, teasing at the neckline of his shirt. Theo’s consuming him in a reign of fire and Liam wants to burn. Their lips lock together again and he whines in his throat as Theo’s teeth come out, nipping at the delicate flesh, keeping his promise and challenge. The edge is giving the kiss even more heat, and his lips somehow feel more sensitive than before. He just can’t get enough; the pressure from Theo’s hands and lips make him crave that same pressure everywhere. Liam moves his hands down his body and grab the loops of Theo’s jeans, pulling their hips together, and gasps in pleasure as their erections bump tantalizingly through the material. Theo bites down hard on his lip at the feel, on purpose or by accident, Liam isn’t sure. What he does know is that at some point the Chimera had partially shifted because there are fangs deep in his lower lip. The sharp pain mixes with something inside him and everything tingles wonderfully. The teeth disappear in an instant, and Liam sighs, eyelids fluttering, still floating on the high. He licks the wounds automatically, the shocking taste of copper hitting his taste buds. He opens his eyes to see Theo smiling back at him in amusement and disbelief at Liam’s apparent delight at being bitten. The Chimera tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear, shaking his head before leaning in close to whisper “You’re crazy,” affectionately before pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips.

Liam hisses in response; even the soft press stings a little. “It’s not healed yet, you asshole,” he mutters, not yet willing to admit how much he enjoyed that first pierce of skin.

Apparently ignoring him, Theo’s hands wind under Liam’s shirt to trace intricate patterns along his abs and rolling around to his back, warm fingers feeling like sparklers. He arches his spine without thinking, pressing his head back against the door at the sensation of more skin on skin. Theo immediately kisses and licks at the newly revealed throat before making his way up to his ear to whisper “I noticed,” chuckling quietly at the way Liam growls in response.

“But y’know something Liam,” he continues in a seductive low voice at ear, fingers still playing games with the skin under his shirt, “It should really hurry the _fuck_ up.” Their foreheads touch, blue eyes staring deep into brown. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”  Theo shifts his body slightly so they’re pressed against each other tightly at every possible point, making them both moan softly against each other’s lips.

Something inside Liam that was already burning explodes. He runs his tongue over the bottom lip that’s now mostly healed, drawing Theo’s laser eyes instantly. He can’t wait any more.

“Screw healing.”

Liam slams their lips together again with an overwhelming relief, and it’s like their bodies aren’t capable of being apart at all anymore without protest. He breathes Theo in like they’re one being and maybe at this point they are. Liam can’t get enough of the pressure, grasping at his body, pressing forward, knowing Theo will be there pushing him back into the door with just as much force. Theo is equally as desperate, and when Liam breaks apart to gasp for air he continues his wet kisses down his throat like he can’t find it in himself to stop touching, to stop marking.

“I need…” Liam pants, not entirely certain what it is he’s going to say because his head is spinning, so far gone, he doesn’t know which way is up anymore. Every kiss, every lick, every suck; it’s taking him apart. He doesn’t know anything. He just knows- “…I need _you_.”

~

Theo looks up at him, physically pained at having to stop his adoration, but craving the sight of his face to the point of necessity. Liam looks halfway to wrecked, clothes rumpled, hair mussed, panting like if no air means Theo then he’ll learn to live without oxygen. Theo reaches forward without thinking, running his fingers across the skin of his forehead, his cheeks, his jawline, blinking, utterly entranced by this werewolf and just how much he wants him. _Is this real?_ he whispers to himself, and reaches down to feel Liam’s pulse jumping. He knows that it’s unnecessary when he can hear Liam’s heart at a jackrabbit pace mimicking his own, but he needs to be certain his ears aren’t playing tricks on him. Theo gingerly slides his touch upward to feel Liam’s lower lip with the pad of his thumb, miraculously healed. Liam’s tongue peeks out to lick his thumb before sucking it gently in his mouth and Theo feels the floor drop out from under him. He draws in a deep, shaky breath until Liam releases his thumb and lets him drag the wet digit slowly down his chin, leaving a short, scandalous trail of saliva from his lips. The images his imagination puts in his head from that picture cause a shudder of desire, and at that moment, standing close, breathing the same air, and desperately craving more of Liam’s entire being, he knows. He knows that this has never been just physical, and he doesn’t want it to be. He knows that he wants to give up everything.

Theo stands, eyes finding comfort in the small oceans in front of him, reconciling with himself what he’s about to say to another human being. Liam looks at him patiently, still pressed against the door, somehow knowing what’s going on inside his head. How does Liam always know these things?

Finally, Theo reaches for his jaw and angles his face gently back to place a shockingly tender kiss on his lips, even the brief taste giving him courage. A reminder of what more can be. He pulls back infinitesimally, just far enough to look deep into Liam eyes again, before brokenly confessing, “I need you too.”

He feels Liam’s smile before he sees it. They both know Theo doesn’t just mean sex.

They stare at each other, and for the first time he feels almost vulnerable under the adoring gaze, the concept of emotional exposure still feeling new and terrifying. Maybe Liam senses this, because he gently pulls his hips closer and kisses him again, long and deep. Theo sighs into it in relief and lets himself get lost in the feel, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. Apparently Liam can’t entirely resist though, and breaks apart just long enough to whisper “took you long enough” before swallowing the barrage of insults that were about to flow from his lips in another scorching kiss that sets off more fireworks of want.

 

The kisses turn hot again in an astonishing amount of time. Both of their hands wander, Liam’s dropping from around his hips onto his ass, and the slight pressure is utterly distracting. Their tongues battle relentlessly and when Liam thrusts his hips up and they rub together, Theo decides he’s really done with clothing. He extends his claws and carefully splits Liam’s t-shirt in a perfect line down the back, starting at the neck. He just barely brushes his skin with one nail, scratching a shallow cut a few inches long in the small of his back, and grins when Liam involuntarily shives. Figures the werewolf would like a little pain mixed in with the pleasure. He almost laughs against his lips when Liam freezes, catching up and realizing what Theo’s done.

“Why does is always have to be the t-shirt?” the beta asks in a low voice, lips still brushing his.

“Maybe because I like you better without one on,” he whispers back, appalled he’s actually telling Liam this.

Blue eyes flare gold, and suddenly Theo’s pushed back and his shirt is ripped to pieces too, albeit a tad more dramatically. Liam’s got a dark look that makes his heart race.

“This whole time?” he asks, voice part incredulous, part annoyed, and Theo can’t take him entirely seriously when his lips are red and swollen, knowing he’s the reason they are. But he can’t completely bring himself to lie either.

“I mean, sometimes you were just being an asshole,” he smirks, and Liam’s eyes fade back to their beautiful crystal-clear blue. He takes the few steps forward to meet Theo, and brushes their noses together softly before staring deep into his eyes. Immediately he knows he’s seen through the bullshit non-answer.

“But?” Liam asks, his hands tracing mindless never-ending designs under his destroyed shirt, deliberately scattering his defenses, and that’s just not fair. Theo’s brain goes foggy, eyes shutting automatically, and all he can process is fiery sensation and trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Most of the time,” he breathes against Liam’s lips, words falling out of him before he can realize what he’s saying. “Most of the time I had ulterior motives. I just wanted to see you, touch you, even if it was just with the tips of my claws it was enough.” He gasps as hands slip just below the waistband at his hips, and Liam swallows it with a soft but insistent kiss. It leaves him panting, feeling like he’s spiraling and maybe falling is heaven. “It was all I would let myself have,” he confesses, and Liam makes a soothing noise, pressing their foreheads together again gently.

“And now?” Liam asks softly, breath tickling his cheek. “What will you let yourself have now?”

Theo opens his eyes and his heart breaks beautifully at the tenderness and openness combined with pure heat that meets him. He presses a warm kiss to Liam’s lips before he pulls away, just far enough that he can lift the remains of the beta’s shirt off his body. He stares, openly in awe, and looks back up to Liam, fire racing through his blood. He throws caution in the wind and whispers,

“Everything.”

~

The rest of the clothes come off rapidly as they make their way up the stairs to his bedroom, not once stopping to properly disconnect themselves from each other. Liam’s had Theo in here before, but now the thought of the Chimera in his room – in his bed – makes a growl rise up because it’s _right_ this time. They fall on the mattress in an undignified heap and scramble for positions. After a bit of wrestle, because they apparently don’t know how to function any way else, Theo pins him to the bed, fairly easily, and there is nowhere else he’d rather be right now. He’s never been happy to concede defeat, but this isn’t losing and he isn’t helpless.

Theo lets his weight fall on top of him and Liam instantly rolls his hips up. He’s done waiting. The only thing separating them right now is their underwear, and the sheer amount of contact makes him see stars. He pants, head thrown back, and tries to control the noises threatening to spill from his chest. If this is what it feels like with his boxers on…

“Those need to come off,” Theo says firmly, a little breathless, and apparently the Chimera’s control is slipping just as quickly as his own. “Now.”

Liam nods frantically, peeling them off and throwing them on the floor the second Theo gets off him. He watches Theo remove his briefs and place them carefully beside the bed, and almost teases him about it until he sees his face. His pupils are blown and he’s staring at Liam with this raw need that makes every inch of him feel electrified. Theo crawls over so they’re nose to nose and kisses him deeply; one hand starts cradling his jaw before slowly moving down his body to his collarbone, to his chest, to his abs. The trailing touch is so distracting he almost falters in the kiss. Theo stops his hand at his hip to massage the skin there and Liam can’t help to break the kiss to quietly moan “come on” into his lips. Theo smiles into the kiss as if he was just waiting for Liam to break, and slowly strokes his dick up and down, once, twice, again. He shivers, exhaling in relief at the drag of skin, and lets his head fall back against the pillow. Theo kisses the space between his neck and shoulder and grips tighter, thumb brushing over his head to collect a few beads of precum. Liam can’t help a noise that comes out of him at the feel of the wet vice surrounding him and reaches up to bury a hand in Theo’s hair. His pace is still infuriatingly slow and it’s gradually making him crazy.

All at once the hand is gone and he opens his eyes in protest. Before he can speak, warm lips are on his and it’s becoming increasingly more difficult to be angry. When Theo pulls away he almost looks hesitant.

“What?” Liam asks quietly.

“You need to tell me, okay?” Theo says, just as quietly, eyes making steady contact. “If I do something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop.”

He almost smiles out of genuine shock and affection, but he’s pretty sure that would make Theo feel like an idiot. Instead he reaches out to feel the Chimera’s silky, swollen lower lip before looking back and assuring him, “I know you will. But honestly right now all I can think about is how your dick is pressing into my hip and I want it in a very different part of me.” When Theo stares back at him with an unreadable expression, he adds, “It’s actually starting to drive me insane.”

Then, all at once, Theo is on top of him and his lips are consuming his in heat and desperation, hands tight on his hips. “You are absolutely unbelievable; you know that?” Theo hisses in between kisses, and then his lips are traveling lower and lower until Liam’s legs start to shake in anticipation.

Theo’s hands grip the undersides of his thighs, forcing him to bend his knees so his feet press into the mattress.

“Your parents are gone, right?” Theo asks, staring at him seriously.

“Yeah, cottage for the whole weekend.” Liam pants.

“Good,” Theo replies, a dark grin starting to form as he lowers his head in between his legs, spreading his ass. “Because something tells me it’s about to get loud.” 

At the first touch of his tongue Liam makes a loud, desperate noise he didn’t know he was capable of making. Then all he wants to do is to shift and sink his claws into Theo’s gut because he can feel the bastard smirking around his hole at his reaction.

“If do that Liam, then you’d just be left here like this.” Theo runs a finger over his puckering hole to illustrate.

After shivering violently and biting at his pillow at the feel of his finger, trying not to make another sound, he admits breathlessly “I didn’t think I was talking out loud.”

Theo laughs quietly, and Liam feels the breath on his ass. “Yeah, I gathered that much.”

Without any more warning Theo licks his hole over and over and Liam bites so hard into his pillow he swears he’ll rip it. He’s never felt anything like this, the wet muscle probing and making everything slick and tingly. When Theo slips his tongue in a little on a passing swipe he gives up trying to be quiet. He moans openly, and the sound seems to spur him on. He works his tongue inside of him and Liam needs something to hold onto. He grips the headboard and pants loudly, feeling Theo move his tongue in and out at a relentless pace until there’s almost no resistance. When the tongue disappears he quietly groans at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“What…the hell?” Liam pants angrily and looks up to see Theo reaching for his bedside table drawer. “What are you even-”

“Do you have any Vaseline? Or-”

“I have lube,” he supplies helpfully, and then grins at Theo’s shocked expression. “What? It’s in the bottom drawer underneath the chargers.”

Theo reaches lower down and rifles through it. “Have you done this with a guy before?” he asks quietly, tone suggesting he’s kicking himself for even asking.

“Well… no,” Liam admits, hoping he’s not blushing as much as he thinks he is. “I just got it one time in case.” The drawer snaps shut and Theo sits back on the bed and unscrews the cap. “Have you?” he asks hesitantly. It shouldn’t matter but he just wants to know.

Theo doesn’t look at him. “No,” he finally says quietly. “Not with a guy, and never with someone who I actually…” he swallows and lets the sentence trail off.

“Someone who you’d let punch you in the face?” Liam supplies quietly with a small smile, and instantly Theo’s hazel eyes are back, and he had missed them already. Missed the electricity that flows when their eyes meet. He’s getting addicted to it.

“Yeah,” Theo whispers warmly, relieved to be saved from being forced to say the words they both knew they felt. They’d say it in their own way. “Someone who I’d let punch me in the face. And someone who’d let me punch them right back.”

Liam can’t help it; he pulls him down for a quick, emotion-filled kiss before Theo crawls back between his legs.

He feels a cold, wet finger press at his entrance and jumps automatically. Theo presses a warm hand right where his thigh meets his body reassuringly. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” he reminds him, and Liam nods again and tries to make his muscles relax.

The finger wiggles its way in, and it feels odd, foreign inside his body. Theo moves it back out again and pushes back inside and he feels a tiny spark. “Again,” he murmurs, and Theo looks up at him. It moves back out again and thrusts in, this time with a slightly different angle that makes him want to twitch. The third time feels even better than the second, and before long Theo has a steady pace going that’s sending more sparks shooting through him. Theo moves the finger around and it almost feels loose. Liam wants that tight pull back.

“More,” he says quietly, and Theo almost smiles like he was just waiting to be told. He withdraws the finger, slicks up another, and starts to press forward back into his ass. It’s more of a stretch this time, more resistance, but it’s just enough burn to feel right. “You good?” Theo asks, and Liam realizes just how tense he is. He exhales and feels his body relax again. “Good,” he responds, “keep going.” This time when Theo pulls out and thrusts back in he really feels it, and it’s almost there. The next thrust feels like someone’s struck a match, the next he’s on fire, and the next he’s letting himself burn. He doesn’t even realize he’s started moving his hips to meet the thrusts until his glutes start to burn. Theo changes his angle just a bit and he’s so close to something he can’t understand but intuitively knows he has to get. He exhales in frustration and Theo murmurs “What do you need?”

“I don’t know,” he admits, trying to ignore his shaky voice. “But I just need it, and it’s almost there, can you just move a little- oh _fuck_.” Theo crooks his fingers and fireworks go off behind his eyelids. He gasps in pleasure, falling back against the mattress, muscles straining and tensing as Theo pushes in again perfectly. He knows he’s babbling but he can’t bring himself to care because it just feels so _good_. Every thrust is dragging against that spot and it’s making him feel everything.

“Theo…” he moans, and he feels like he’s being broken apart and it’s beautiful. He feels a kiss on the inside of his thigh and hears what he thinks might be words but he’s too far gone. “What even is this?” he gasps, but he doesn’t want it to ever end because right now it feels like Theo is a part of his body and a part of his soul, and that’s everything he could ever want.

~

“What are you doing to me?” Liam moans, grasping around for whatever he can hold on to.

Theo chuckles and wetly kisses a path up his abs and chest before whispering “Do you want me to stop?” into the skin below his ear, making him shiver.

Liam still somehow manages to pull his hair so he can glare at Theo, and he adores him for it. He has two fingers up his ass, is stroking his prostate, and he’s _glaring at him_. He rectifies this with a well-aimed twist of his fingers and Liam’s back to throwing his head against the bed and gasping “never” again and again like the thought of Theo stopping is breaking him.

This is a different kind of power that’s ripping through him, and he loves it. With every thrust he can watch Liam fall apart underneath him; biting his lips to keep himself quiet, whimpering coming out when he just can’t stop it. Theo loves the sounds; they started undoing him the first time one fell out of Liam’s mouth and they’re slowly unwinding him now. He lowers his head to press against Liam’s. “C’mon, Liam,” he whispers, letting his voice caress him head to toe. “Let me hear you.” And he adds another finger with no more warning. Liam keens and gasps and he hears his name and Theo feels like this might be heaven. He presses his lips to the beta’s, he can’t help it, and tugs on the lower one with his teeth as he begins to moves his fingers again. He’s slow enough to give Liam time to adjust, but still harsh enough that noises are tumbling out of his mouth; a mix of moans and babble he doesn’t try to decode. He searches again for the spot that makes him lose his mind, and when he shivers and lets out a broken “fuck” Theo knows he has it. He massages it, hypnotized by how Liam’s whole body starts to shake like it’s too much but he begs for him for more.

After a while, too long maybe, he slows to a stop and pulls his fingers out. Liam looks horrified, like he just took away a part of himself. He throws his head back, closes his eyes and whimpers loudly, too far gone to even care how he sounds. But watching Liam, being the one to take him apart has sent Theo pretty far gone too. And now he wants more. He takes his clean hand, stroking Liam’s face gently, and it still feels strange to touch someone with so much care, but for Liam, he can learn. The beta leans into the touch, craving whatever he can get after so much being taken away, and Theo knows the feeling. It was like they were connected, physically, mentally inside each other, and he craves that feeling in the ultimate degree.

“Liam,” he whispers, leaning over and getting into his space again. It feels right, the heat from his body warming Theo’s. Liam opens his eyes, and Theo’s breathless by how widely his pupils have blown. He needs to ask, needs to make sure; make sure this isn’t a dream _._ Liam would never allow this even in his wildest dreams. If he says yes, it’s just crazy enough to be reality. The logic might be flawed, but Theo doesn’t give a shit. “Liam, you’re sure?”

Liam wraps his legs around Theo’s hips and pulls him down for a kiss that will be burned into his memory for as long as he lives. Liam pulls away just enough so he can look straight into his eyes and he swears into his soul. “I’m sure,” he whispers.

Theo can’t breathe. His heart is racing. Does he actually get to have this? Someone like him never gets to have this. “Liam,” he says it on an exhale, and says it like a prayer. The beta wraps his arms around Theo’s shoulders and pulls him flush. They kiss, over and over, rolling around on top of each other on the mattress, arms and legs gripping tightly, and it tastes like sweat and love and desperation and ecstasy. Then Liam rolls his hips up and they both moan urgently into each others mouths.

“Theo,” Liam pants, head jammed back against the bed as he forces another roll of his hips. “I need… I _need_ -”

“I know,” Theo gasps, just as short of breath. “I know. Me too, but you need to let me go first.”

Liam whines and Theo can’t help but laugh a little. “Only for a second,” he promises. Just one more kiss, one more taste. “Trust me.”

Liam smiles, eyes still closed in pleasure. “Fine,” he mutters, releasing his legs around Theo’s hips, and shit if Liam trusting him doesn’t still make him a little bit harder. He pulls away and covers himself with the lube, shivering at the cold on his hypersensitive skin. Theo wipes his hands dry, looking down to see Liam watching, stroking himself languidly, and bats his hand away.

“No cheating,” he teases with a twist of his lips, and there Liam goes glaring at him again. “We’re about ten seconds away from having sex and you still have to glare at me?” he asks incredulously. Theo knows the affection is leaking through his voice and he can’t help it. He doesn’t even want to stop it anymore.

Liam smiles up at him. “Yeah, I’m still me, aren’t I?” He reaches up and runs a finger down the length of Theo’s abs, lower. “We’re still us.”

His heart speeds up because the word “us” has never sounded more perfect. “Thank fuck for that,” he murmurs, getting between Liam’s legs and leaning down to kiss him one last time.

 

“You need to breathe, okay?” Theo whispers into his lips, and only after an “okay” is whispered back does he slowly begin to press in.

It’s so tight. Theo knew it would be, but the way the hot skin is pressing against his length makes him want to just lose it and push all the way in. He takes his own advice, and breathes. Liam is doing the same thing underneath him, his hands scrambling to find purchase on something, anything. Theo threads his fingers through Liam’s and presses them into the bedsheets, and it’s grounding.

“You okay?” he asks in a strained voice, and Liam nods frantically.

“Keep going,” he whispers.

That’s all Theo needs to hear. He pushes forward a little more and groans escape both of them. Trying to release some of the pressure, he buries his face in Liam’s shoulder and bites down. Unfortunately, Theo forgot how much he likes that, and his hole involuntarily constricts around his dick. “ _Fuck_ , Liam,” he moans, shaking at the effort to not just bury the rest of himself inside him.

“Do it,” Liam hisses. “Do it!” he repeats louder, when Theo hesitates. He can’t hold this any more anyway. With a hard strong thrust he’s in, and completely enveloped by wet, tight, heat and he swears, again and again, not entirely certain what he’s saying because all he can think about is what he’s feeling. Every part of him is on fire and screaming to move, but he forces himself to hold steady, waiting for Liam to adjust.

“I can feel you,” Liam’s saying below him in broken awe. “I can feel you, all of you inside me Theo, _fuck_.” His legs are shaking, at some point they wound back around Theo’s waist. He presses his forehead to the beta’s and rides everything out, at a loss for words.

Finally, after what feels like forever Liam whispers for him to move. “Oh thank god,” he exhales, and Liam laughs a little.

The chuckle turns into a gasp as Theo slowly pulls out, and ends in a whimper as he pushes back in again. The thrust has him seeing stars, and as soon as it’s over, Theo needs to do it again. He pulls back a bit further this time and slams home, a desperate sound falling from his lips at the way their skin drags against each other. Nails dig into his back and Liam hisses “again” into his ear, and Theo doesn’t need to be told twice.

They start a rhythm, and it’s messy at first, but it’s also brutal and it’s absolutely perfect. Liam’s hands can’t decide where they want to be, and they’re leaving what feels like burning handprints wherever they touch. He tries to keep his thrusts steady, even, but when Liam moans “Theo, harder” in a raspy voice that rattles his eardrums, he lets out a broken sound and starts pounding recklessly, all semblance of control disappearing. Liam groans in pleasure beneath him, and digs into the sheets.

Theo grabs his hands and shifts forward slightly so he can thread their fingers together again to brace himself. He just needs to feel more of Liam; he needs him everywhere he can get. The fire is overwhelming him and the werewolf underneath his body is the only thing keeping him together while also taking him apart. The change in angle feels slightly different, deeper, and on the second thrust Liam goes tense and gasps, meaningless words falling from his mouth hysterically like his brain short circuited.

Theo grins. _Found it_. He pulls back and deliberately hits that same spot again, hard, and Liam screams his name with a raw desperation. He falters for a half stroke, breathless, before he decides he needs to hear that again. He pounds his prostate relentlessly, speeding up even faster, trying to commit every “yes”, and “Theo, please”, and “fuck”, and “don’t stop, never stop” to memory as Liam writhes underneath him. Theo gasps for air, sweat dripping down his body onto Liam’s and he refuses to call it quits. It’s not an option anymore, as if it ever really was. This just feels so good, too good. He didn’t know he could feel this whole, complete, like his other piece has literally snapped together with him. He shamelessly cries and moans and pants Liam’s name again and again, and Theo’s aware he sounds like a broken record, but his mind, his body, his soul is filled with nothing else. They’re caught in this endless feedback loop of desire and desperation, giving each other everything they never dreamed they could have and drowning in the sensations.

Liam’s silent for a few strokes to catch his breath, and when he opens his eyes and slam into Theo’s reverent gaze, he sees that they’re filled with tears. “I don’t know what to do with this,” he wails brokenly, lost, and Theo knows the feeling. “You’re perfect,” Liam babbles, struggling to maintain eye contact as the pleasure threatens to overwhelm him, and Theo thanks whatever deity he doesn’t believe in because he needs to see him. “You’re an asshole and you’re insolent and you’re dark and holy _fuck_ ,” Liam gasps, legs gripping him tighter, bringing them impossibly closer. “You’re perfect,” he whispers again helplessly, and Theo just has to kiss him. He has to.

“You make me want to be,” he whispers into Liam’s lips before thrusting into him hard and deep, just right, and Liam’s coming; screaming, completely untouched between them, clenching down so tight that Theo’s gone too, spiralling in a fire of white hot pleasure he didn’t know he was capable of. He shakes, pumping everything he’s got inside Liam, trapped in this whole other level of ecstasy that feels impossible. He could be screaming, and he probably is because his throat is raw and vibrating and so is every other part of him. He buries his face in Liam’s neck, barely holding on to reality. His vision goes white and it just keeps going and going and he can’t breathe but he doesn’t care because he can still feel Liam’s skin sliding against his own and that’s all that could ever matter.

 

An eternity passes before he wakes up on top of Liam, who is just starting to come around himself. When they’re both semi-conscious, all they can do is lie on the bed and stare at the other, drinking in the sight and trying to burn it like a brand on their souls. Branding something this beautiful could never hurt. It would be imprinted seamlessly, invited warmly into the mist of each other’s being where they can stay forever.

Theo slowly pulls out, and they both wince at a combination of soreness and overstimulation. Liam pulls a towel down from a chair nearby the bed and they silently clean each other up with gentle, slow movements before throwing the towel and the soiled bedsheet in a pile of laundry across the room. Liam lays an enormous blanket over the mattress and grabs another one to pull over them as they crawl back into bed, wonderfully and exquisitely exhausted. They shamelessly entangle themselves tightly in each other between the blankets, legs wrapping, arms encircling, foreheads touching; nowhere near being ready to let go. Warm, reverent fingers ghost over Theo’s face and neck, and he feels his eyes close. It’s almost funny; never did he think that someone else’s touch could relax him, unwind him, complete him. But it does. And it's Liam’s.

The silence is accented with two heartbeats, beating as one. It feels like the air is sacred; speaking would ruin it. Honestly, Theo doesn’t want those fresh echoing memories of Liam screaming his name replaced with anything right now. He’s treasuring them, replaying them, letting them remind himself that this wasn’t a dream because Liam is right here in his arms. He’s not leaving, he’s not dying. He’s safe. They’re both safe.

They don’t need to speak. They look at each other and they see the love, the reckless need, the fear. They see everything and they revel in it. The wolves inside of them purr, finding sanctuary in the space between owning and belonging, twining together to bring about the most overwhelming calm. They’re glorious. Theo’s brown eyes reflect Liam’s blue, and they breathe together, rhythm steady. Slowly, wordlessly, they move in closer for an achingly tender kiss that makes everything tingle luxuriously. They pull back slightly, refusing to go too far, eyes still shut in wondrous appreciation of the sensation. But they can feel each other smiling; feel it on their skin, in their minds, through their hearts; all connected seamlessly. No veils, no pretenses, no words left unsaid.

Finally, _finally_ , they don’t have to pretend. They don’t have to fight it. They’re home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done, guys!! I’m just an enormous ball of emotions right now and I honestly don’t even know how to deal. It’s been such a journey to go through all of this with you, and I never could’ve dreamed or imagined the response I got after posting those first few chapters. When life got indescribably shitty, logging on and seeing your comments and kudos made the dark days sparkle a little brighter. Please bare with my rambling because ahhhh I have so many things to say!
> 
> First of all, I physically need to take a minute to call out every single one of you who commented and shared your reactions and your feelings and your encouragement and your love and brought a smile to my face: Fyki, Tia, Lya, Sofiaaaaa, Laura, Melissa, NekoAliceYamiYaoi, dinglehopper, enjoltRwolfstar, eliestarr, TrashWrites, Sasuga, ShipperTrash140109, GrounderLuna, Isabelle M, Zavval, MisguidedLollipopAdventures, Jazz21, Slytherinkenna, Ren756, DemigodWichWolf, Angel380, Isabelle McDonald, anna, Syd, PoetryMistress, Hallow Eve, Ana Passos, Darksideous, Xyla, chiibis, Cas, KayleyNicole, aesthetikliebe, Jess, Urooj, youworthlesskid, Snowwoman, serClizia, thiswillruinme, bonbonschnecke, unpredictablyreckless, Sandra, Alexandra2604, JacquelineMaat, ShippingFangirl26, rosielowe5, Wolverinequeen1, MoniiMoose, adrienette, gingercat1, only_more_love, ilovethisfic, badtemperblue, mrdebbie, Voynich, AlphaStiles, and of course, my love to the many, many guests who read and gave kudos!
> 
> You all turn every interaction into something indescribably special, and make me feel a little less alone <3 Some of you have been here since Chapter 1 (you blow my minds. I see your names now and I just want to hug you). Some of you just found this story (I'm ridiculously happy to have you jumping on the roller coaster along with us). Whenever you got here, this story would not exist without each and every you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. 
> 
> So many of you have been wondering if I'll be posting any more Thiam fics now this is completed. The answer is, very happily, YES!!! :D I've actually made this the first in a series; and I plan to be adding more stories (mainly single-chapter/shorter multi-chapter fics) that take place in this universe. I might write some more that aren't in this universe as well, but we shall just see what happens. But for now... I'll wrap this up.
> 
> I love you all, and for the last time (at least in this story!) I’ll see you beautiful people down in the comments :)


End file.
